Beloved Ghost
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Underatle AU's. Con toda honestidad, Ink nunca había sentido mucha preocupación o interés en los fantasmas… así que cuando uno se interesó en él, toda su vida se puso de cabeza, y no estaba solo en eso. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que un espíritu lograra lo que nadie más había podido lograr con Ink?
1. Capítulo 1

La hermosa **imagen de portada** fue realizada por **Sen-Taolli** (en Wattpad), quien también es la **Beta-Reader** de esta historia. Muchas gracias Sen-Taolli por tan bella portada y por ayudarme a la creación de esta historia!

Sin nada mas que decir, por favor disfruten de esta historia :)

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Capítulo 1

\- ¡Vamos Error!, ¿por qué tenemos que luchar?, ¡seamos amigos!

Ink ya estaba más que cansado de esto, estaba cansado de luchar contra Error, ¿por qué simplemente no podían ser amigos? Error no parecía querer lastimarlo de verdad, Error había tenido muchas oportunidades de matarlo y no las había tomado con lo que él llamaría excusas, pues si en verdad quisiera matarlo no se burlaría tanto ni le daría oportunidad alguna de recuperarse, incluso no hacía planes realmente complicados, sino cosas sencillas y quizás confusas…

Ink siempre había pensado que todo lo que Error quería era atención, alguien con quien jugar quizás, en especial por estas acciones de llamar su atención para combatir. Ink había visto antes el poder de Error, él podía destruir universos fácil y rápidamente, más rápido de lo que él podría llegar a detenerlo. Lo había visto, varias veces… regadas entre sí y por mero accidente. Y todas las que había visto no eran más que líneas temporales genocidas, o universos alternativos que incluso él tenía muchas dudas al respecto de crearlas debido a lo oscura que eran, no todos los creadores eran compasivos o amigables, había de todo, incluso lo más malo de lo malo y no se refería a la calidad de las ideas…

\- ¡JA! patético, ¿realmente crees que quisiera hacerme amigo de alguien como tú, arcoíris ambulante? – Se burló el destructor, sin realmente mirarlo, dándole tiempo a Ink de tomar su pincel. Por esta clase de cosas Ink realmente pensaba que Error no era malo… - Vamos, deja de ser un cobarde, si no luchas te matare y destruiré todo lo que has creado, enano. – Amenazó burlonamente.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Siempre pelear, siempre la misma cosa una y otra vez, estaba más que cansado - ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos Error? - ¿Cuántas veces ya había dicho esa misma pregunta?, había más que perdido la cuenta a estas alturas.

A Ink le pareció que Error sonrió un poco más, pero podrían haber sido solo imaginación suya, y tenso los hilos, preparándose para un ataque. Sin embargo, como había previsto Ink, Error no iba a atacar aun, y le hizo un gesto algo burlón, dándole a entender que había dicho algo ridículo para el destructor. Ink frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de lo que venía, lo cual a pesar de ser una explicación de alguna clase, Ink no era capaz de entenderla.

\- La creación y la destrucción no son amigas Ink, eso debería-Aghrr…

\- ¿Error? – Llamó Ink algo asustado, no sabía que había pasado, él no había atacado y Error había estado hablando normalmente… bueno, lo más normal que podía siendo un error. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada aparte de hablar, no habían retomado la pelea… - ¿Error? ¿estas-

Ink fue interrumpido por sangre o mejor dicho: al ver sangre. Error era uno de los Sans más fuertes, cierto, pero seguía siendo un Sans. Error tosió más sangre, uno de sus brazos yendo a su hombro, tratando de tocar un corte profundo. Ink se sintió algo estúpido al no haberse dado cuenta de ese corte, no era algo pequeño, era grande y obvio, en especial en ese momento que estaba sangrando en abundancia. No había sido él y obviamente no había sido Error, él no era masoquista o suicida…

\- Je… - Error tosió de nuevo, sonriendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. – Bien hecho Ink… - ¿Bien hecho que?, ¡él no había hecho nada! - he perdido.

\- ¡Espera!, Error yo-Error… - Murmuró lo último llevándose las manos a la boca con horror, dejando caer su preciado pincel al suelo.

Con las piernas temblorosas, corrió hacia donde había estado Error segundos antes de hacerse polvo, pero antes de poder guardar sus cenizas en un frasco y tratar de revivirlo, cosa que seguramente no funcionaria, pero no perdía nada con intentar, otro monstruo camino sobre las cenizas y blandió su arma, dispersando el polvo por todo el lugar antes de enterrar el cuchillo gigante en el suelo, justo encima de la chaqueta de Error. Horrorizado, sorprendido y sumamente triste, Ink miró hacia arriba, solo para ver a Cross sonriéndole amigablemente.

\- Hey Ink, ¿cómo estás? - ¿En serio?, luego de esto… de todo esto… - No te ves herido pero ¿estás bien? – Sintiéndose a punto de querer ahorcar a Cross, asintió con la cabeza. – Que bien, pensamos que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

\- ¿Pensamos? – Salió como un quejido, pero en ese momento estaba tan horrorizado que no le importaba cómo sonaba.

\- Si, nosotros, ¿ves? – Dijo una nueva voz, una profunda, pero amable. – ¿Qué tal Ink?, mucho tiempo sin verte.

-… G… - Detrás de él estaba Dream, Sci, y Outer.

\- ¿Qué te pareció mi nuevo ataque?, asombroso, ¿verdad?, me tomó mucho tiempo dominarlo, pero valió la pena, ¿no crees?, nadie puede esquivar algo que no ve. – Cross estaba muy feliz, pero Ink no podía compartir esa felicidad.

\- ¿Estás bien Ink? – Pregunto Dream, abrazándolo. – Pensé que llegaríamos tarde…

\- Lo sentimos por llegar tarde, no sabíamos que estabas aquí inicialmente, pero al ver que te tardabas en aparecer tanto decidimos tratar ayudarte… - ¿Cuánto tiempo se podría haber tardado?

\- Casi dos días. – Le informo G, tomando su pincel. ¿Había hablado en voz alta?

\- ¿Ink? – Sci se sentía muy inquieto ante esa falta de expresión.

\- ¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer? – Ink estaba a punto de llorar…

\- Salvarte la vida, y eliminar a un asesino de universos, eso es algo bueno… - ¿Bueno?, ¿bueno?, ¿eso era todo lo que tenían que decir? - ¿no? – Sci comenzaba a inquietarse ante esa falta de expresión… y mucho.

\- Error ya no podrá molestarte más Ink, ni hacer sufrir a nadie… - Dream se sentía mal por esto… pero realmente no creyó que… - ¿No es eso algo bueno amigo?

\- La idea era asustarlo… - G sacó un cigarrillo. – Pero supongo que estabas ganando, si solo un golpe lo eliminó… - G se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no era el plan, pero servía. Sin embargo… esta falta de reacción… - Ink… ¿qué pasa?, ¿hicimos algo mal en venir a-

\- Error no me iba a eliminar, nunca lo hace… - Ya ni siquiera podía guardar su polvo…

Error había tenido muchas oportunidades de asesinarlo, pero nunca lo hacía, por alguna razón u otra, y era por eso mismo que Ink creía que Error no era tan malo como aparentaba o la gente creía. Si Error fuera realmente malo, hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera matado. Lo peor que Error le había hecho era secuestrar su pincel por algunos días, y burlarse de él por no poderlo recuperar, para luego devolvérselo con una burla sobre que no era divertido si Ink no podía hacer nada de nada sin su estúpido pincel. A Error le gustaba burlarse de él, meterse con el… ¿acaso esa no era la forma en la que algunos buscaban atención?, ¿en especial los niños?, no era que comparara a Error con un niño, pero…

\- Pero Ink, el siempre esta-

\- Error elimino un gran número de universos… - Quería llorar, quería llorar y ahorcarlos… - pero, ¿cuántos de ellos permanentemente? – Preguntó con voz hueca.

Ese era otra de las cosas que hacía que Ink pensara que Error no era malo, que solo buscaba su atención. Después de todo, Ink casi siempre aparecería si se metían con un universo, y eso era algo que Error sabía más que bien. ¿Tal vez lo hacía con esa intención?, Error nunca le dio indicios de eso, y ahora nunca lo sabría…

\- Pues… como unos doscientos aproximadamente… - Murmuró Sci, sacando cálculos, para luego caer en cuenta. – Oh…

\- No me gusta ese Oh… - ¿A quién le gustaba?

\- Lo sentimos Ink, la idea era asustarlo… - G realmente no entendía cuál era el problema… pero podía ver perfectamente que eliminar a Error no era algo que Ink quería.

Ink lloro ese día cataratas, y la semana que le siguió ni siquiera saludo a nadie, ni salió a hacer su deber, encerrado en el Anti-Void… Todas las pertenencias de Error se habían esfumado, o Error las había escondido antes de ser asesinado… porque no importa cuánto busco, no encontro nada de nada, y eso solo lo deprimió más. Todo lo que tenía de Error era la chaqueta, aquella chaqueta con dos grandes cortes y llena de sangre. A la final, a Ink no le quedó de otra que hacer una tumba totalmente simbólica, ya que no había nada que pudiera usar para enterrar o colocar sobre la tumba excepto la chaqueta antes mencionada.

A partir de allí, Ink en verdad no hablaba con nadie si no necesitaba hacerlo, solo sonreía falsamente si era necesario que sonriera, y siempre llevaba aquella chaqueta de mal aspecto y olor (sangre) con él, amarrada en donde solía usar su chaqueta normal. Muy pocos preguntaron el cambio de atuendo, sin obtener respuesta por parte del pintor, pero luego de oír la historia de la desaparición del destructor, nadie le pregunto nada de nada a Ink. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, más bien Ink no había reaccionado mal ante las pocas preguntas al respecto.

Las celebraciones de la eliminación del destructor acabaron de golpe luego de ver la reacción de Ink a ellas, aun no se había regado bien la historia en ese momento. La reacción no fue más que lágrimas, e irse del lugar inmediatamente. Nadie quería herir al creador, así que las celebraciones cesaron, incluso si nadie entendía porque Ink tomaba todo eso de mal modo. Nadie preguntaba, no querían hacerlo, pues el cambio en Ink era bastante visible, y nadie quería provocar un mar de lágrimas por accidentes o algo peor. Sea cual sea la razón del porque Ink estaba tomando tan mal la muerte del destructor debía ser algo serio para provocar todo esto, y quizás lo mejor era que permaneciera sin ser conocida por el bien de la salud mental de muchos.

Con el tiempo, las cosas parecieron empeorar, pero no porque Ink dejará de atender sus responsabilidades. No, era debido a que había muchos universos ahora, Error solía hacer limpieza de las líneas temporales genocidas de muchos, y ahora sin eso, las tenían que vivir, y no era bonito. Los universos retorcidos que Error solía eliminar, no eran eliminados. Algunos de ellos tenían personajes macabros, o simplemente malignos… incluso sin ellos, los villanos que no solían hacer nada por temor a Error, ya no tenían tanto miedo, en especial si Ink estaba lleno de trabajo.

\- Han pasado 5 años… Error… te extraño… - Murmuró Ink, abrazando el único recuerdo que tenía de Error, llorando nuevamente.

Oficialmente, las cosas habían empeorado. Cross trataba de ayudar, pero incluso si Ink no lo culpaba de nada, la ayuda de Cross no era suficiente. Había muchos universos, líneas temporales… ahora muchos entendían que Error mantenía un control de todo, así fuera realmente o no un villano. Había nuevos personajes, como Cross, por ejemplo, que podían ir de dimensión en dimensión, algunos perdidos, algunos causando desastre, otros sin saber qué hacer, y muchas otras cosas más. Había problemas muy seguido, sin Error presente, muchos tenían la confianza suficiente como para tratar de volverse más fuertes, matar, robar, entre otros sin repercusión alguna entre los distintos números de universos. El mayor problema de esto no era que no consideraban a Ink una amenaza… sino que ellos dejaban universos vacíos, como si lo anterior no fuera suficiente.

Aun después de tanto tiempo, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle al creador nada sobre Error, a veces incluso mencionarlo. Ink hablaba lo necesario, nada más, ya no era como antes cuando se quedaba a hacerle compañía o pasar un rato con alguien, y temían que mencionar o preguntarle algo sobre Error haría que se fuera inmediatamente o simplemente les diera una respuesta o comentario cortante. Si bien Ink ya no lloraba a mares, así como así, se había vuelto una persona bastante introvertida, lo cual era un shock grande porque antes de todo Ink era justamente lo contrario, y ahora ya ni se reía de las bromas de nadie.

Aquellos que habían presenciado la muerte del destructor se sentían muy culpables y confusos incluso después de tantos años. Oh no, ellos no se sentían culpables de haber asesinado al destructor de mundos, sino de las consecuencias provocadas por ello. La primera consecuencia era cómo había afectado a Ink , que en un primer momento dejó a todos extrañados, porque Ink y Error eran enemigos y no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Las demás consecuencias recaían en el multiverso: no había limpieza e nada, lo cual provocaba que vivieran cosas que no querían vivir o revivir en el caso de algunos, universos vacíos, y en general un exceso de universos y líneas temporales. Era un solo desastre, y en verdad nadie sabía cómo "limpiar" sin hacer las cosas peor, y preguntarle a Ink en verdad no era una opción: si Ink supiera cómo, lo habría hecho a estas alturas sin importar cuanto le doliese hacerlo.

La confusión se debía a diversos factores, y todo el multiverso estaba en ese estado. ¿Error era un villano?, si no lo era, ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma tan desagradable?, ¿acaso Ink sabía la respuesta a lo anterior?, era casi imposible saber sin tener que preguntarle al creador. Si Error hacia algo bueno a sabiendas, porque tenía que saberlo, ¿por qué nunca dio indicios de ello?, ¿por qué nunca lo dijo?, ¿o lo menciono?, si no fuera por cómo las cosas habían cambiado para peor en tan poco tiempo seguramente no se hubieran dado cuenta. Error borraba líneas temporales innecesarias, especialmente las genocidas, y los universos vacíos, eso no le hacía mal a nadie, sino lo contrario. Si Error era alguien malo, ¿por qué hacer algo bueno?, ¿qué ganaba con eso?, ¿y que ganaba por hacerlo en silencio?, no era como si pudieran preguntarle ahora. Tampoco podían preguntarle porque asesinaba y destruía los universos, sus mundos, solo porque sí cuando quería, burlándose de ellos, y básicamente luciendo como un perfecto psicópata y sudista. No era ningún secreto que muchos odiaban al destructor, incluso ahora.

Cross se sentía mal por ser aquel que había dado el golpe de gracia, incluso si esto lo hizo muy feliz por un corto tiempo ya que era como una venganza ante lo que Error le había hecho hace tanto. A decir verdad, cuando el ataco fue para ayudar a Ink al distraer a Error, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ese podría haber sido el último ataque recibiría Error, ni mucho menos todo lo que sucedería a raíz de esa única acción. Ink no le decía nada al respecto, no se veía molesto, pero tampoco se veía feliz de verlo, o de recibir su ayuda. ¿De verdad no había nada que pudiera hacer para al menos darle a entender a Ink que lo sentía?, se había disculpado, pero fue como disculparse al aire, así sentido, en especial cuando Ink le respondió que estaba perdonado, que no había sido su culpa, y que no se preocupara por eso.

Dream, oh Dream… él se sentía peor que Cross por el simple hecho de haber sido él quien había llevado a todos allá, quien había buscado a Ink, y quien había pedido la ayuda de los otros al ver que Ink llevaba más de un día desaparecido cuando había prometido volver hace más de 12 horas. Nunca imaginó, y valga la ironía al decir: nunca soñó, que ese encuentro terminaría con la muerte de uno de los Sans más problemáticos y poderosos del multiverso, ni que terminarían en donde estaban ahora. Lo peor, en su opinión, era que, si Cross no lo hubiera matado con ese único golpe, igual hubiera tenido una gran probabilidad de terminar muerto gracias al número de monstruos reunidos en su contra en ese lugar.

Sci, por su parte, andaba bastante angustiado. ¿La razón?, todos los cálculos, todas las investigaciones y pruebas no apuntaban a nada muy bueno. No le había dicho a nadie con exactitud, solo respuestas vagas, y temía que al hacerlo solo haría las cosas peor. Si las cosas seguían así, en el rumbo en donde iban, habría muchísimas muertes y muchos universos se perderían. ¿Quién diría que la muerte del destructor tendría como futuro la destrucción de las cosas por falta de equilibrio?, ¿quién diría que incluso tenían un equilibrio?, quería ahorcar a Error. ¿La razón?, simple: si Error no hubiera hecho tan buena limpieza sin dar señales de que él fue el que lo hizo, los patrones que había visto y estudiado sobre los cambios del multiverso durante largos años… ¡no serían una mentira total!

Outer y G sólo podían pensar en cómo una simple misión de ayudar a Ink podía acabar tan mal. Quisieron solo ayudar, espantar a Error, pero terminando asesinando al destructor de mundos de una manera un tanto estúpida y demasiado simple… y en consecuencia ocasionando todo lo que pasaba hoy en día, sin contar la tristeza y el dolor que le habían causado a Ink sin intención. Si hubieran sabido que su ayuda solo sería todo lo contrario, no hubieran ido a ayudar y hubieran amarrado a los otros a un árbol junto con todo aquel que hubiera querido hacer lo mismo que ellos. Decir lo siento no hacía nada, seguía el problema, Ink seguía mal. Estar perdonados por un accidente tampoco era algo muy bueno tomando en cuenta todas las consecuencias…

Era muy desconcertante como la muerte de un solo ser podía afectar tantas cosas y tantas vidas, por no hablar de que este ser era nada más y nada menos que un asesino despiadado que había matado a miles, tal vez incluso millones, de seres vivos a lo largo en su vida. ¿Era esto ironia?, ¿karma?, pues cualquiera que sea sin duda alguna era algo que casi nadie se hubiera esperado, y que quizás hubiera ocurrido en algún punto, gracias a todo el odio que el destructor había ganado en su vida.


	2. Especial 1

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Especial 1

-… Hey, ¿qué tal Error? – Pregunto Ink con una muy leve sonrisa a la pequeña tumba.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta. Aun así, a sabiendas de que solo le estaba hablando a una lápida, Ink se sentó cuidadosamente en frente de esta, dejando un ramo de flores blancas delicadamente apoyada en dicha lápida. Esto había sido lo único que realmente había podido hacer, una pequeña lápida dedicada a Error. Sin su polvo, sin ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su chaqueta, no había nada que pudiera guardar o enterrar, y la chaqueta no contaba, así que en verdad no había nada enterrado allí, era solo una lápida, un trozo de piedra…

\- Si, lo sé, es bastante estúpido estarle hablando a un muerto, o mejor aún: a un trozo de piedra… - Ink podía imaginarlo perfectamente: a un Error molesto, irritado, y medio burlándose de él por andar haciendo esto cada año. – No hay mucho que contarte, al menos nada nuevo que no te haya dicho ya… - Termino con un profundo suspiro.

Las cosas solo habían empeorado, cada año era casi igual en ese aspecto, y ya le había dicho sobre eso, así que no tenía mucho caso repetírselo…

\- Sabes, este año han creado nuevos universos, algunos bastante extraños, otros bastante lindos, aunque debo admitir que hay algunos que vaya que dan problemas… - Una pequeña risa. - ¿Recuerdas que te conté el año pasado a cerca de Perv?, ese sí que ha dado problemas, nada grave, pero sí que los ha dado. Hace unos días lo encontré espiando a Toriel de AlterTale… - Eso no terminó para nada bien, en lo absoluto. – Es un completo pervertido, pero al menos no busca dañar ni hacer nada malo más allá de espiar y robar ropa interior, y tomar fotos. – No importa cuánto le confiscaba la cámara, cielos. – Sorprendentemente, si alguien se mete con una chica, el sale a tratar de matar al culpable, así que las chicas no le tienen tanto odio porque saben que más bien él las cuida, aunque nada de eso evita que si lo agarran no le den una paliza.

Tal vez Perv era un masoquista de primera, pero para saber… ¡y no le iba a preguntar!, más bien no sabía porqué demonios no se la pasaba en UnderLust por el amor de Dios.

\- ¿Sabías que crearon un universo en base a puros dulces?, quiero decir: todo está hecho de dulce. – Y por una vez no fue su ida. – Incluso los personajes son hechos de dulces, por ejemplo, Asgore está hecho de caramelo, galleta, chocolate y crema batida, y Flowey está hecho de goma de mascar y hojas de menta. – Era ridículo de ver, lo admitía sin pena. – Blue trato de comerse a ese Sans en la última reunión, no fue el único, pero es de quien me acuerdo… - Él también creyó que era un dulce con forma de Sans, no un Sans viviente hecho de dulce, específicamente chocolate y arequipe.

Habían salido bastantes universos tontos, ridículos, lindos, y extraños, pero también habían salido…

\- ¿Puedes creer que alguien se haya inspirado en Silent Hills para hacer un universo Error? – Nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie quería ir para allá o encontrarse a alguno de los personajes. – Es un universo que mete mucho miedo, puedes perderte con facilidad, y pues no hace falta decir que si no tienes cuidado terminaras preso allí o muerto y preso. – Si alguien moría allí, terminarían atascados como otro personaje, llorando sus penas o tratando de hacer lo mismo que les hicieron. No era lindo de ver. – Algunos de sus personajes tienen la capacidad de viajar entre los universos y pues… secuestran gente. – Se estremeció de solo recordarlo. – Especialmente Toriel, y aunque no sé las razones de ninguno de ellos, creo que tiene que ver con que se siente sola y mayormente se lleva a niños… no los asesina ni nada, pero los demás en ese universo sí que lo hacen.

Otro que causaba muchos problemas en ese universo era Papyrus, sorprendentemente. Nuevamente, pensaba que tenía que ver con soledad, pero no había manera de saber, porque salía y traía otros monstruos cuando el universo estaba inactivo. Flowey era otro, pero este era el único que tenía el descaro de sonreír y decir que estaba aburrido. Flowey ni siquiera se molestaba en engañar a nadie, solo los dejaba en su universo y se "sentaba" a disfrutar el show. Quizás unos de los pocos que más bien parecían tratar de ayudar era Sans y Alphys, y solo Sans podía salir de su universo bajos condiciones especiales aparentemente. Aun así, ambos casi nunca se metían en nada, por solo Dios sabe qué razón.

\- También crearon un universo basado en Bleach… - Ese tampoco era muy bonito que digamos. – No me preocuparía por él si no fuera porque todos los personajes tienen la capacidad de viajar por todo el multiverso, y hacen muchos destrozos. – Y le dejaban trabajo y dolores de cabeza de a gratis. – Bueno, dejando de lado el tema de los universos creados por los mismos creadores, ¿te gustaría oír sobre algunos de los que he hecho últimamente?, son solo unos pocos así que-¡Toc Toc!

Ink pestañeo varias veces, dejando de sonreír totalmente casi inmediatamente. Nuevamente, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta.

-… Regreso en un momento. – Le dijo en un susurro a la lápida, sin mirarla.

¿Quién podría estar tocando la puerta?, nadie había venido a visitarlo en meses. Los únicos que venían eran Cross y Dream en los últimos dos años, y ninguno de ellos tocaba la puerta. Además, la puerta que se había escuchado era la puerta que daba al patio, lo que indicaba que quien sea que estuviera tocando estaba dentro de la casa. Sin saber que pensar, Ink se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta…

-… ¿Hola? – No había nadie, no veía a nadie por todo el lugar. - ¿Hola?

Nada se oyó, nada se movió… y no se veía nada fuera de lugar. ¿Quizás alguien le estaba jugando una broma?, pues en ese caso…

\- No era nadie Error, así que-¡Toc Toc!

Nuevamente, esta vez aún más extrañado, Ink fue abrir la puerta… no había nadie nuevamente, ni nada fuera de lugar. Entró, recorrió la casa, mirando por todos lados, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Si me están jugando una broma no es divertida!, ¿me oyeron Cross?, ¿Dream? – Espero un momento, pero nadie contestó y no pasó nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, regreso a la lápida, esta vez dejando la puerta del patio abierta. Si alguien estaba adentro, y planeaba volver a tocas la puerta del patio, lo vería.

-… Lo siento por eso, parece que alguien me esta-¡Toc Toc!

Ink cerró la boca, anonadado esta vez. No había sido la puerta del patio, la cual seguía perfectamente cómo la había dejado.

-… alguien me está jugando una broma. – Enmendó, decidiendo seguir hablando con Error, porque si entraba, seguramente no encontraría nada nuevamente. – Bueno, continuando con lo que te decía-¡Toc Toc!-antes, he creado unos pocos universos este año, uno de ellos trata sobre-¡Toc Toc!-un qué pasaría si-¡TOC TOC!

Aparentemente, quien estuviera haciendo la broma no le gustaba para nada ser ignorado. Encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, Ink abrió la boca para continuar cuando, para su sorpresa, la puerta del patio, la cual había estado viendo todo el rato para ver si veía al chistoso haciendo la broma de mal gusto, se cerró con una fuerza que hizo que el golpe fuera escuchado alto y claro. Por sí solo, eso asustaría a cualquiera, porque por lo visto la puerta se cerró por sí sola, pero eso no se quedó así, la puerta volvió a abrirse a los segundos, esta vez de forma muy calmada para como había sido lanzada. Nuevamente, volvió a escucharse un "toc toc".

Por un momento, Ink no hizo nada más que quedarse allí, observando la puerta en shock, mientras los "toc toc" continuaban, a un ritmo más tranquilo y espaciado, como si quien sea que los estuviera provocando pensara que lo estaban ignorando a propósito y buscará tener paciencia… y no perder los estribos.

\- ¿Hola…? - ¿Cómo se supone que debería de tomar lo que había pasado antes?, los "toc toc" incluso se detuvieron ante su voz.

Nuevamente, no había nadie, pero antes de que pudiera decir que no había nada fuera de lugar, vio una hoja y un lápiz en la mesa, junto con un plato y unas frutas en el mismo, lo cuales no habían estado allí antes. Tomo la hoja…

-… "Sal, ermitaño." – Eso era todo lo que decía la hoja, y había sido escrita con irritación. No había nada por la parte de atrás. - ¿Ermitaño?, no soy ningún ermitaño. – Refunfuño, pensando en quién podría haberle dejado esto para que lo viera.

Dejo la hoja en la mesa, algo molesto ahora, y se dispuso a regresar a la lápida… pero no llegó a dar un paso a su patio cuando los "toc toc" volvieron, esta vez más insistentes.

-… Bueno, ¡¿quién demonios eres?!, ¡ya te estás pasando amigo! – Y ya la poca paciencia que tenia se estaba yendo a un mejor-¡tap tap tap! - ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Los golpecitos habían venido detrás de él, desvaneciendo los "toc toc" otra vez, así que Ink volteo, molesto y queriendo atrapar al culpable, pero solo se encontró con que el papel había sido movido de lugar, y había otras palabras escritas justo debajo de las anteriores:

-… "Si no sales, seguiré molestándote. Visita a Dream o algo." – Eso era todo, eso era todo lo que decía. -… ¡Esta bien!, me iré, pero solo la tarde. – No pasó nada ante la medio amenaza. – Cielos, eres un completo imbécil. – Nuevamente, no ocurrió nada.

Tirando las manos al aire, ya más que cansado de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, Ink abrió un portal y salió de la casa, molesto, y sin objetivo en mente. En toda su vida no había cocido a nadie tan terco como quien sea que haya sido ese bromista, ¡ni Blue era así!

-… Bien, ¿ahora qué? - ¿Qué se supone que haría por el resto del día?

\- ¡Ink! – Oh cielos, no, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie… - ¡Que alegría verte!, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-… Hola Outer. - ¿Por qué siempre venía aquí cuando estaba triste o molesto?, que suerte la suya… - Alguien me sacó de mi casa. – Contestó irritado.

\- Vaya, parece que alguien no está de buen humor. – Outer medio bromeo, aunque por dentro solo podía suspirar, más bien era una suerte poder ver a Ink… en especial en este día en especial. - ¿Quieres entrar?, hay té y galletas… - Probablemente diría que-

\- No veo porque no, no puedo regresar a mi casa hasta la noche... – Ink masculló algo más que Outer no alcanzo a oír, pero en ese punto no le hubiera dado mucha importancia a eso.

\- Vamos entonces, ¡entra!, Papyrus estará encantado de verte amigo. – Sea o no verdad, a Ink poco le importaba en ese momento.

Cuando Ink finalmente regresó a su casa, se sentía un tanto mejor. Había reído, había bromeado, había destrozado una parte de la casa gracias a su buen humor (pobre Papyrus quien estaría aún limpiando todo eso), e incluso se había desahogado con ambos hermanos. También había probado un buen té y comido unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, fue una visita bastante amena. Si hacia otro tipo de visita como esa, no llevaría sus granadas de pintura, pobre Papyrus, en verdad no sabía en qué había estado pensando al bromear con una de sus granadas… bueno, en la parte buena, tendrían que pintar y remodelar una buena parte de la casa gracias a eso.

-… Espero que ese chistosito ya no esté en ningún lugar de la casa… - Porque si lo estaba y lo llegaba a encontrar, estaba muy tentado a tirarlo en UnderLust o en UnderFell, dependiendo de cuán molesto estuviera si llegaba a encontrarlo.

El resto de la noche, lo que hizo fue dibujar, tenía una buena idea para un universo, y si todo salía bien, en unos días estaría volviéndolo una realidad. Primero, necesitaba unos buenos bocetos si no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Probablemente unos cuantos harían una doble toma ante este universo y otros se molestarían mucho, pero a Ink en verdad no le importaba como se lo fueran a tomar, a decir verdad. Sería otro universo basado en deidades, aún no tenía en claro mucho acerca de las mitologías que pensaba emplear, por lo cual tendría que investigar más. Los que se molestarían serían por una muy buena razón: si creaba otro universo de ese tipo, podría afectar el equilibrio que había en el multiverso al agregar más dioses.

A decir verdad, Ink no creía que quitar o agregar más dioses cambiaría la gran cosa en el multiverso, o siquiera en verdad afectaría las cosas. Irónicamente, y a contrario de lo que creían muchos, a pesar de poder crear casi de todo, Ink era incapaz de crear por sí solo universos y/o seres con grandes poderes como los que poseía el mismo, o los que poseía Error o incluso Reaper y los demás dioses de su mundo. Necesitaba la ayuda de los creadores, o que los mismos creadores crearan un personaje así de fuerte, especial, o dejaran al menos su estructura básica. Lastimosamente en los últimos años los creadores no se habían enfocado en algo que pudiera ayudar en la gran escala de las cosas…

\- Pero cómo han de hacerlo, si ellos crearon ya a uno que se hacía cargo de los problemas que ahora hay… - Murmuró para sí, terminando un boceto. Por todo lo que sabía, ellos no deberían de saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con Error, ni siquiera el mismo creador de Error. Y no era como si siquiera supiera como con-¡toc toc!

Ink levantó la vista, molesto, simplemente no podía ser que aun estuviera ese desgraciado-toc toc.

-… ¿De dónde estás…? – La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta de par en par, y la de su baño-toc toc. – Okey, esto ya me está asustando… - Toc Toc. – Okey, okey, ya voy, no te impacientes… - Mágicamente, dejaron de tocar…

Con cuidado, dejó sus dibujos a un lado y se levantó de su cama para ir a ver. No necesito explorar, porque había golpeteos cada cierto tiempo, como si le dijeran a donde tenía que ir. Graciosamente, término en su cocina, y no había más golpeteos ni nada fuera de lugar.

\- Esto no es gracioso, realmente no es gracioso… - Es que no había nadie ni nada… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de tomar todo esto?, iba a tener una larga charla con Cross y Dream cuando los volviera a ver para que no volvieran a hacerle más bromas de este tipo. - ¿Ya son las 7?, Santo Cielo, el tiempo vuela, ¡y no he hecho la cena!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Capítulo 2

\- Dust, Horror… - Gruño Ink, estaba cansado, molesto… ni siquiera iba a preguntar cómo estos terminaron de nuevo en SugarTale…

\- Pero miren quien llego, y cuando nos estábamos… - Dust comenzó a apagarse, anonadado, mirando a algo o alguien detrás de Ink. - divirtiendo…

Ink pestañeo varias veces y miró detrás de él, pero no había nadie… A pesar de esto, Dust y Horror realmente parecían sorprendidos y un tanto asustados, aún centrados viendo algo que no estaba allí… tal vez habían consumido demasiados dulces y estaba alucinando, era algo posible, ¿no?

\- Esta bien Ink, nos rendimos esta vez… - Ambos levantaron las manos en signo de rendición y todo.

A pesar de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy ridículo desde su punto de vista, Ink no se iba a quejar de una victoria fácil. No, para nada, no cuando no tendría que reparar nada, ni cazar a nadie, ni dar explicaciones, ni pasar horas asegurándose de que los culpables de todo no se fueran a escapar y hacer otro desastre que tendría que limpiar… lo cual no era fácil cuando tenía varias llamadas y varias paradas que hacer en otros lugares. Así que, sin más, sin siquiera preguntar qué pasaba para no romper el encanto, devolvió a cada uno a su universo y paso al siguiente problema/tarea del día.

Extrañamente, esta situación tan rara y a veces muy ridícula se repitió… durante toda la semana, dejando a Ink muy perplejo y sin saber qué pensar. Aun así, no estaba realmente molesto, ya que era menos problemas y trabajo para él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había preguntado, nadie, sorprendentemente nadie, le daba una respuesta clara o se dignaba a responderle. La parte buena de todo, aparte de que tenía menos trabajo y problemas que atender, era que los viajes a otros universos estaban disminuyendo por alguna razón, aunque para Ink tenía que ver todo con lo mismo, fuera lo que fuera. Lo único que Ink no entendía de todo lo que estaba pasando era porque la mayoría que lo veía se asustaba, y miraban detrás de él como si hubiera algo allí, cuando no había nadie.

Ese día, fue a ver a Dream y a Cross. Necesitaban un rato de paz entre ellos que ya no parecían tener tantos problemas… aunque no se podía quejar, esta última semana fue extraña, pero más fácil, mucho más fácil de lo normal… Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones, y sin vergüenza alguna podía admitir que ciertamente quería una y esto era lo más cercano que había tenido a eso, sin contar lo extraño de todo.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo lo más alegre que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho.

\- ¡Ink!, ¡que gusto verte! – Dream se detuvo, asustado, y corrió detrás de Nightmare, quien se veía increíblemente sorprendido. Cross solo lo saludó brevemente, mirando justo detrás de él, sorprendido y quizás hasta feliz.

-… No ustedes también, no hay nadie detrás de mí…- Nuevamente miró hacia atrás, pero como siempre no había nada. - ¿verdad? – Ya tenía hasta miedo, ¿acaso estaba siendo seguido o algo?

\- Si hay alguien detrás de ti, comediante idiota. – Esa fue Cross!Chará, quien solía insultarlo a menudo, pero era su manera de divertirse, era feliz con Cross pateandole el trasero a los malos… en realidad, todo lo que tuviera que ver con hacer sufrir a alguien. – No te preocupes, no es alguien malo, solo te está cuidando. – Ink abrió la boca para preguntar quién y a qué rayos se refería con que lo estaba cuidado, pues él no necesitaba protección alguna, pero Cross!Chara lo corto: - Ah ah, no puedes preguntar quién es, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué no? - ¡Tenía derecho a saber! – La gran mayoría se asusta, me he asustado yo algunas veces, y en general debería de poder saber quién demonios me está siguiendo a todos lados aparentemente. – Cross!Chara solo alzo una ceja, sonriéndole casi perversamente. – Además, ¿cómo que cuidándome?, yo no necesito que me cuiden-

\- El no piensa lo mismo. – Cross!Chara se encogió de hombros antes de simplemente cambiar de lugar con Cross. – Dudo mucho que lo hagas cambiar de parecer. – Sonrió muy nerviosamente al decir esto.

Ignorando el hecho de que tenía un fantasma siguiéndolo, y de que Dream paso toda la reunión detrás de su hermano, la visita fue bastante amena. Aunque la forma en la que Nightmare y Cross pasaban más tiempo observando a quien sea que estaba detrás de él no ayudó mucho a relajar a Ink, en especial porque ambos parecían querer hablar o acercarse a quien sea que estaban viendo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer a un fantasma que lo acechara?, no había hecho nada malo… ¿verdad?

Luego de ese evento… cosas más raras comenzaron a pasar, como cosas que habían sido movidas de lugar, o que cuando buscara algo está apareciera cerca de donde estaba… De por sí, cosas como esta solían ocurrir de vez en cuando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás había pensado nada de esto, hasta ahora. No ayudaba que estas ocurrencias habían aumentado de frecuencia, por lo cual la palabra "casualidad" no servía para describirlos esta vez. Si Chara no le hubiera dicho nada sobre que no estaba tan solo como creía y de que más bien quien sea que estuviera con él lo estaba cuidando, se hubiera comenzado a preocupar de verdad y quizás hasta hubiera ido a hablar con un sacerdote.

Así que, en lugar de asustarse, preocuparse, o ir a hablar con un cura, solo sonreía y decía gracias. Debido a esto, comenzó a dar gracias al aire a menudo, una vista un tanto tonta y divertida si no fuera por la razón de esas gracias. Al mes, Ink ya estaba seguro de que quien sea que sea esa persona debía de dar miedo, porque muy pocos se atrevían a enfrentarse a él, o siquiera salir de sus universos ahora. Era un alivio, las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar… ¡y tenía vacaciones!

Las cosas con el fantasma no se limitaban a eso, para irritación o diversión de Ink. Bueno, gracias a esto, Ink sabía que quien le había dado sustos antes y la muy mala broma en el aniversario de la muerte de Error era el fantasma, porque sin duda alguna cuando quería que le diera atención comenzaba a tocar alguna puerta… y no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, porque comenzaba a golpearlas, o a tirar cosas, si Ink trataba de ignorarlo. El fantasma le llevaba una especie de horario a Ink, en las comidas mayormente, o cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, haciendo salir a preparar algo de comer o sacarlo de la casa por un día entero.

-… ¿Te aburres al estar aquí por mucho tiempo? – Preguntó un día tentativamente al aire, algo adormilado. Se había despertado gracias a golpe en la puerta de su cuarto, un claro "levántate". Fue contestado por un golpeteo suave en la pared a su lado. – Tomaré eso como un si…

Y tomando en cuenta que aparentemente se la pasaba a su lado casi todo el tiempo… hacerlo salir de su casa a algún lado era casi lo mismo que él lo hiciera. No sabía si era normal que un fantasma se aburriera de estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo o no, y no tenía exactamente a quién preguntarle tampoco. Bueno, a la final no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, aunque si lo hacía molestar a veces con sacarlo de la casa a hacer quién sabe qué.

En la próxima reunión de todos los Sans, Ink llegó con una sonrisa falsa y esperando que fueran tan aburrida o con los mismos temas de las veces anteriores, así que ver que la gran mayoría estaban temerosos y muy inquietos no fue una buena señal. No estaba ayudando que algunos estaban muy felices y animados, haciendo un extraño contraste en todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede…? – Llamó cuidadosamente, sin saber qué pensar ante lo que veía.

\- Para resumírtelo Ink, ¡parece que hay un nuevo destructor! – Le dijo con una sonrisa Hate, una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

\- ¿Un nuevo… destructor? – ¿Ya habían reemplazado a Error tan rápido?

Poco a poco, los Sans fueron explicándole que habían visto reportes de líneas temporales y universos siendo destruidos, pero que no se sabía exactamente cómo o quién lo estaba haciendo, todavía no había atacado ninguna línea pacifista… aunque sí había borrado universos enteros, sin explicación alguna, esos universos que incluso él pensó varias veces antes de ayudarlas a crear. Se sintió triste, cada vez más triste mientras más oía la situación… sin darse cuenta, varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No debería estar triste, debería de estar preocupado, porque no sabía si este nuevo destructor era malo o bueno o-

\- ¿Eh? - ¿De dónde había salido esa nota?

Los otros Sans sólo se miraron, no les había dado tiempo de hacer nada, sabían qué Ink probablemente no tomaría bien la noticia, pero no esperaron que llorara… y tampoco esperaron ver a ese ser cuando menos se lo esperaban. Simplemente se habían percatado de su presencia cuando tomo un papel de la mesa y un lápiz, escribiendo algo en él y luego lanzar el papel en frente de Ink. Ellos sabían que Ink no lo veía, de hecho, ellos no siempre podían verlo, o no todos podían… Seguramente los dejo verlo para que vieran el estado de Ink, y darles la sutil y no tan sutil amenaza de no hacer las cosas peor. Nadie estaba seguro si esto era algo bueno o malo, lo que si sabían era que esa persona había estado ayudando a Ink con cosas pequeñas…

-… "No te preocupes"… - Ink sonrió levemente luego de murmurar las palabras de la nota. – Gracias…

El tiempo pasó, y en cierto modo, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar a partir de allí… como cuando Error seguía con vida, pero mejor porque Cross ayudaba, y Nightmare no buscaba hacer daño a nadie. Por supuesto, seguían las investigaciones aquí y allá, pero a Ink no le importaba tanto… se había acostumbrado a la presencia que estaba con él, podía dormir sin pesadillas, y casi no lloraba más. Ese año la había pasado bien, por primera vez de que Error murió se sentía feliz…

Sin darse cuenta, Ink comenzó a sonreír de verdad de nuevo y a bromear y a hablar con la gente, volvió a ser el… Solo había un problema con eso, e Ink se dio cuenta un poco demasiado tarde: la presencia que estaba con él dejaba de sentirse mientras mejor estaba. Al parecer, solo aparecía o se quedaba cuando Ink estaba triste o necesitaba ayuda… Ahora que todo estaba mejor y se sentía feliz, la presencia simplemente se desvanecía nuevamente. Al tercer año, Ink no volvió a sentir la presencia, y al parecer nadie la veía más, ni siquiera Cross!Chará quien se veía sumamente molesta con eso.

\- Hey, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Lo saludo Geno esa mañana, rara vez venía a visitar, porque sentía que en cierto modo era su culpa la muerte de Error.

\- Hola Ink. – Ese fue Reaper, quien sonreía misteriosamente por alguna razón. - ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

\- Es que… él o ella ya no… - Ink no termino la frase… - No quiero que se vaya.

No hacía falta que explicara a o diera detalles, casi todos sabían a qué se refería, y ya unos cuantos se habían acostumbrado a oírlo hablar solo también. Ink casi nunca se sintió solo, no con el fantasma al menos. Luego de tanto con ese ser, luego de haberse encariñado con él y de sentirlo como un amigo… no era algo bonito que este amigo simplemente se fuera, en especial porque ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós.

\- Es un el, Ink. – Dijo Reaper, quien seguía sonriendo. Esto llamó la atención de los dos.

Ink nunca había estado seguro de que genero era el fantasma, y aunque la mayoría se había referido a ese ser como un él, Ink aún tenía sus dudas, en especial cuando el fantasma no confirmaba ni negaba cualquier suposición con su género. ¿Tal vez a los fantasmas no les importaba eso?, para saber…

\- ¿Cómo…?, nadie me ha querido decir nada de nada… - Solo que era un él, y si acaso.

\- Soy la muerte, Ink. – Esto lo dijo con cierta burla, sonriendo muy grande. – Debería de llevármelo… - Ante la mirada que obtuvo de sus dos acompañantes, rápidamente siguió: - desde hace mucho, pero no, no soy capaz, y él quiere quedarse a tu lado… - Gracias a Dios, Ink no parecía a punto de desmayarse y Geno no parecía a punto de querer matarlo otra vez. - no puedo quitarle eso, no quiero quitarle eso.

\- Pero el-espera… - Ink hizo una pausa, confundido ahora. - ¿quiere quedarse a mi lado? - ¿Quién-

\- Ink, lamento decirte esto, pero… - Lo más seguro es que para Ink esto no era una mala noticia en lo más mínimo, sino quizás todo lo contrario. - no estás solo, él siempre está allí, observándote, ayudándote… - Una leve pausa, solo para darle suspenso. - simplemente está tomando un respiro, y ya que no lo necesitas tanto, no sientes su presencia como antes, él no quiere que te apegues mucho a él… - Para un fantasma, eso era bastante inusual. - es un fantasma, ya sabes. – Reaper hizo una sonrisa triste. – Claro que… - Estaba casi seguro de lo que iba a decir: - él no ha pedido tu opinión, ¿verdad?

\- No… - Ink suspiró profundamente. – Pero creo que me he expresado mucho con que lo quiero cerca…

\- Ya…- Reaper asintió solemnemente, dejando de sonreír tan amplio. - hablaré con él más tarde.

Ink iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando se acordó de otra cosa:

\- ¿Y Fresh?, no lo he visto desde… - La muerte de Error.

\- Ah, le pegó duro… - Muy duro. - Aunque no lo parezca, Error es el hermano mayor de Fresh, y siempre lo ha cuidado y ayudado, Fresh lo quería mucho… - Geno hizo una pausa, nostálgico. Muy pocos sabían quién era el menor de los hermanos, y por la forma en la que Ink lo miro, él tampoco. – Creo Error era la persona que más quería Fresh, luego seguía yo… - Preguntarle a Fresh era una muy mala idea. - A pesar de todo, Error siempre estuvo allí para Fresh… - Un largo suspiro. - si quieres verlo, debe estar en la antigua habitación de Error, al menos una vez a la semana duerme allí…

\- Con su permiso entonces, Geno, voy a darle una vuelta Fresh. – Geno le asintió, agradecido. Fresh lo tenía muy preocupado, pero realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Sin más que decir por los momentos, Ink se fue a ver a Fresh, luego volvería a hablar con ellos, y si podía traería a Fresh con él para que hablaran los 4 juntos.


	4. Especial 2

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Especial 2

¡Crash!, ¡Crash!

Ink abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, muy molesto y hasta con ojeras, gritando a los cuatro vientos:

\- ¡Ya tuve suficientes de esta mierda!

¡Estaba hasta los Teque Teques!, ¡no podía más con esto!, era más que suficiente. Con furia apenas contenida, Ink se lanzó a tomar el reloj más cercano, solo para que su furia estallara aún más:

\- ¡Apenas son las 7!, ¡las 7!

Primero no podía trabajar debidamente, segundo no podía dormir, y tercero estaba más allá de frustrado con todo lo que pasaba. ¡Ni que viviera en una casa embrujada!, cada cierto tiempo comenzaba a sonar las puertas, las paredes, cosas eran arrojadas, las puertas se le cerraban en la cara… Olviden el miedo, eso acabo los dos primeros días al ver que no había sido herido y que le había aparecido su borrador por arte de magia sin explicación alguna mientras trabajaba.

\- Es demasiado temprano para que empiece a pasar esto… - La noche anterior estuvo una hora completa tratando de trabajar, pero cada vez que prendía las luces estas se apagaban solas… y ahora esto.

Ink no noto que los ruidos se detuvieron, estaba demasiado molesto, las luces se habían prendido solas y todo. En menos de 10 minutos, Ink ya estaba arreglado para el día y entrando a un portal, necesitaba resolver esto de una vez por todas. Ya sea por el claro malhumor de Ink o por sus visibles ojeras, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a al menos saludarlo… probablemente una muy sabia decisión.

\- Buenos días, ¿en que po-

\- Creo que mi casa esta embrujada, ¿pueden realizarle un exorcismo o me tengo que mudar? – Si, estaba hasta considerando mudarse de la casa.

El ayudante del sacerdote, quien fue el que abrió la puerta y saludo al creador, pestañeó dos veces. No eran raros esos casos, la verdad, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que el gran creador pudiera ser víctima de un espíritu maligno en su casa.

\- Sígame, esos temas son con el sumo sacerdote, él sabrá cómo atenderlo. – Él era el que, hacía esas cosas, y los aprendices todavía no estaban en ese nivel.

Nuevamente, ya sea el malhumor o sus ojeras, nadie se acercó a saludar a Ink, limitándose a miradas y un ofrecimiento de bebida y un aperitivo para tratar de apaciguar al creador, lo cual no funciono. El sacerdote estaba limpiando el altar y arreglando algunas cosas cuando noto a uno de sus ayudantes y al creador. No obstante, cualquier cálida y feliz bienvenida al creador murió antes de que siquiera ocurriera al ver la cara del creador.

-… ¿He de suponer que pasaste una muy mala noche mi amigo? – Porque vaya ojeras tenía, por no hablar de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

\- Mi casa esta embrujada. – Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto. – He pasado unos malos días gracias a eso. – Y ya no aguantaba. – Estoy considerando mudarme. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

\- Primero, toma asiento, cuéntame todo. – Cielos, Ink sin duda alguna estaba muy molesto.

Una hora más tarde, el sacerdote, un ayudante, e Ink volvieron a la casa. El sacerdote había traído su Biblia, su rosario, agua bendita, y otras cosas más. La verdad, no sabía con qué clase de espíritu o espíritus estaba lidiando Ink, pero era mejor estar preparado para todo.

-… No se ve nada fuera de lo normal. – Comentó el ayudante una medio hora después, luego de haber recorrido la casa.

\- En una hora comenzarán a sonar las puertas como si alguien estuviera llamando. – Fue la respuesta irritada de Ink, recordando muy bien lo que pasaría.

\- Dame un momento Ink, quiero ver unas cosas más… - Solo para confirmar.

Unos minutos después, el sacerdote volvió y mando a Ink y a su ayudante a sentarse en la sala, tenía cosa que discutir.

\- Ink, tu casa no está embrujada. – Levantó una mano antes de que Ink le reclamara. En cierta forma no podía culpar a Ink por estar tan molesto, pero aun así necesitaba aclarar la situación: - Si algo está embrujado, eres tú.

Un minuto de silencio…

\- ¿Yo? – Ink iba a estallar de un momento a otro. - ¿Cómo que yo?

\- El problema no es la casa. – La casa estaba normal, no había nada raro en ella. – Eres tú.

-… En otras palabras, si me mudo… - No le gustaba para nada a donde estaba yendo esto, en nada. - ¿seguirá el mismo problema? – Sin importar a donde fuera o que hiciera, ¿seguirá en lo mismo?, ¿qué había hecho para merecer-

\- Me temo que así es. Sin embargo, creo que estás viendo esto de la forma equivocada amigo mío. – Si tuviera pelo, ya se lo estaría arrancando de seguro.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?!, estoy embru-

\- ¿Sabes la diferencia entre las almas blancas y las almas negras? – Esta vez habló fue el ayudante, sonriendo algo divertido por la situación. – Si no me equivoco, tienes un alma blanca enfocado en ti. ¿Me equivoco maestro?

\- No, es un alma blanca. – Era una sola, y estaba fijado en Ink.

-… ¿Alma blanca? - ¿Qué demonios era eso?, solo entendía que tenía un espíritu haciéndole la vida de cuadritos y no lo quería ni-

\- Las almas blancas son espíritus buenos que vagan por el mundo, no molestan ni dañan a nadie, más bien suelen hacer lo contrario. – Explicó el sacerdote al ver que Ink no entendía qué era lo que le estaban queriendo decir. – Lo que se conocen como almas negras son almas malas, que dañan a otros y buscan hacer el mal, allí caen los demonios y esos son los espíritus que generalmente se exorcizan.

-… ¿Y creen que tengo un espíritu de alguien bueno detrás de mí? – Pregunto Ink casi incrédulo. – Tienen que estar bromeando-

\- No te ha hecho ningún daño amigo. – El sacerdote se rió un poco, divertido. – Y por lo que nos has dicho, todo lo que ha hecho es asegurarte de que te vayas a dormir temprano, que despiertes temprano en el día para que no estés corriendo después, y si intuyo bien lo que-¡toc toc!-Sip, te está recordando que es hora del almuerzo.

El sacerdote hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, pero su ayudante no tuvo tanto tacto como él. Era algo muy bueno que Ink en verdad no se molestó con eso, pero también era preocupante. Ink estaba en modo: "¿que se ha vuelto mi vida?", tenía una expresión corporal entre desdichado e incrédulo de su suerte.

\- Ink, sin ánimo de ofender, estas tomando las cosas del lado equivocado. – Sin duda alguna lo estaba haciendo. – Míralo de esta manera: hay alguien aquí que está buscando cuidar de ti, a su manera. – Ante la mirada angustiada de Ink, agregó: - Tienes un nuevo amigo, uno que debe de quererte mucho si se molesta en hacer todo esto para que cuides de tu salud.

\- Cualquier otro fantasma ya te hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí, por así decirlo. – Comentó el ayudante, sonriendo. – No te ha hecha ninguna clase de daño, y casi no ha roto nada. Además, no se siente como un ser malo. – Sonrió aún más. - ¿No te gustan los nuevos amigos?, pues tienes uno, solo tienes que ingeniártelas para comunicarte con él, él lo ha intentado y mira: te hizo pensar que la casa estaba embrujada.

En esto Ink solo pudo abrir la boca y luego cerrarla lentamente, analizando lo que acaba de oír. El sacerdote iba a decir algo más, pero su expresión se congeló, mirando algo detrás de Ink, y antes de saberlo…

\- ¿Y estas galletas…? – Ink pestañeo varias veces, perplejo. -… Voy a suponer que fue el fantasma. – Era la única explicación lógica para él a estas alturas.

-… Tu nuevo amigo quiere que comas algo. – El ayudante no estaba mejor que el sacerdote. – Está molesto contigo porque no desayunaste y no pareces tener incentivo de almorzar.

Para Ink, todo esto se había vuelto ridículo y bizarro. De hecho…

\- ¿Por qué ahora?, he vivido siglos solo, y nunca me he encontrado con nada sobrenatural. – Simplemente no entraba en su cabeza que un espíritu totalmente desconocido para él estuviera no solo siguiéndolo sino actuando de este modo tan… tan frustrante para él. - ¿No tiene a alguien a quien molestar?, quiero-¡Smash!

-… Nunca es buena idea insultar a un fantasma querido amigo. – El sacerdote realmente se lo estaba viendo venir desde hace rato. – Sigue siendo una persona y a nadie le gusta que lo insulten, o lo amenacen. – Lo último lo dijo para qué Ink no lo hiciera, sino lo había hecho ya. – No cualquier espíritu se apega a alguien de este modo, Ink. Deberías sentirte afortunado de tener la protección y el cuidado de un espíritu hasta el punto de hacer este tipo de cosas para ayudarte.

Ink no era conocido por llevar los hábitos de vida más saludables que digamos, así que si un espíritu hacia lo que nadie más podía hacer, pues era más que bienvenido.

\- Deberías buscar de llevarte bien con él, es obvio que te quiere. – Le comentó dulcemente el ayudante, tratando de transmitirle a Ink la mayor sinceridad posible. – Me temo que los espíritus no son fáciles de entender, y quizás él te haga enojar, pero no lo hace con mala intención, solo quiere ayudarte, tenle paciencia, ¿quieres?, él te la tiene a ti.

El espíritu en cuestión les estaba dando malos ojos a todos, en especial a Ink, quien ahora estaba cubierto de harina, y movía su pie impacientemente, con los brazos cruzados, y se veía tan o más molesto que Ink. Lo único que parecía querer el espíritu era que comiera algo, y ninguno de los dos se sorprendería si comenzaba a golpear las paredes o las puertas en unos minutos si no veía a Ink comer algo.

\- Lo único que desea en este momento es que comas algo, nada más. – Señaló las galletas. – Eso cuenta, y no se quedará tranquilo hasta que comas algo. Creo que, sin ánimo de ofender, has encontrado a alguien igual o más terco que tu creador.

Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, Ink no estaba muy feliz por haber sido bañado en harina ni con la información que le estaban dando. De hecho, rompió el paquete de galletas y se llevó varias a la boca, desahogando su ira en ellas, y así se quitaba de encima al fantasma por los momentos… Sin embargo, la situación aún no acababa:

\- ¿No hay forma de que se vaya? – Tener a un "amigo" como este iba a terminar matándolo. - ¿Lo que sea?

\- ¿Realmente quieres deshacerte de alguien que se está quedando a tu lado y te está cuidando en lugar de ir a su descanso eterno?

La pregunta congeló a Ink, y al ayudante también a pesar de que él no estaba involucrado en nada de esto.

\- Él podría estar tranquilo, en el más allá, en paz y sin ninguna clase de responsabilidades o preocupaciones, y aun así se está quedando aquí, a tu lado, por elección propia. – El sacerdote hizo una pausa, ya no estaba sonriendo en nada. – Piénsalo bien Ink, ¿realmente quieres deshacerte de él?

El sacerdote sonrió tristemente, y continuó unos pocos segundos después, pues ya había logrado su punto.

\- Muy pocas veces esta clase de cosas suceden, y generalmente son familiares lo que se quedan. Por todo lo que sé, tú no tienes hermanos ni nada Ink, así que este fantasma sólo puede ser un amigo tuyo, un muy buen amigo que, a pesar de haber muerto, quiere seguir contigo. – Un suspiro profundo. – Si realmente deseas que se vaya, pues esta al lado de ti, solo tienes que decirlo, y no creo que haga falta que digas mucho.

-… ¿Está afectado? – Ambos asintieron. El espíritu se había quedado congelado mirando a Ink con un rostro casi inexpresivo. Con las palabras correctas, Ink podía hacerlo desaparecer por completo de su vida. – Yo… - Un tembloroso suspiro. – lo lamento. No deseo que te vayas, no realmente.

El sacerdote y su ayudante se miraron, solo con ver Ink sabía que quizás había hecho las cosas muy sensibles con lo que había preguntado antes…

-… Solo quiero que me dejes de atormentar. – Esperaba no terminar empeorando las cosas. – No tengo idea de lo que quieres decirme o lo que quieres que haga la mayoría de las veces, solo me terminas atormentando al apagar y encender las luces y sobre todo cuando comienza a golpear las puertas y las paredes, en estos días me tiraste una puerta en la cara, ¿cómo demonios quiere que tome eso?, ¡creía que la casa estaba embrujada!

Ahora si, finalmente le estaba hablando al aire en todo su derecho y no estaba loco o hablando consigo mismo. Ink suspiro profundamente, agotado, toda esta situación lo tenía mal, sinceramente. Tomó una galleta, desanimadamente, la verdad no tenía hambre, solo quería dormir y olvidar toda esta pesadilla.

-… Oh… - Dejó caer la galleta. Por primera vez era su turno de ver algo detrás de alguien. – Entiendo…

Los otros dos invitados pestañearon y miraron hacia donde estaba mirando Ink, solo para ver escrito en letras grandes en la pared: "Sostener un lápiz es difícil".

-… Y supongo que no puedes o no quieres hablar conmigo por alguna razón, o que te vea. – Extrañamente, no estaba molesto con esto. - ¿Golpear paredes es mucho más fácil? – La respuesta fue un leve golpeteo. – Solo no te pases y daré lo mejor posible para entender qué quieres decirme, ¿trato?, y por favor, déjame dormir como una piedra hoy.

Nuevamente, un leve toque. Tosiendo un poco, el sacerdote remoto la atención de Ink.

\- Como puedes ver, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que le dices a los espíritus. – Eso podría haber terminado mal. – Y no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

El ayudante trato de no reírse de su maestro ante la mirada que le clavó Ink, era una situación divertida si no estabas metida en ella.

-… Tal vez quieras dejarle pequeñas ofrendas de vez en cuando, son como regalos para ellos, y un vaso de agua es bien grato. Claro que no estás obligado a hacer nada, no se molestara por eso. – Vaya, que día. – Cualquier cosa, no dudes en pasar por la iglesia. Nos vemos Ink, creo que será mejor que te des un baño y te acuestes, ¿puedes abrirnos un portal?

\- Muchas gracias chicos. – En otro momento, quizás incluso los hubiera abrazado, pero en ese momento no podía ni con su alma.

Una vez que se fueron, comenzó a sacudirse el polvo y a quitarse la ropa. ¿Vergüenza?, ¿ya para qué?, ese fantasma debía de haberlo visto ya, por no hablar de que está en su casa.

\- Entonces… - Luego tendría que limpiar los sofás… lo haría mañana. - ¿puedo llamarte Mr. Stalker?

¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Ink?, otro puñado de harina en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Mr-

Lo más sensato era preguntarle su nombre, no darle uno, pero eso se daría cuenta Ink al otro día cuando no estuviera más muerto que vivo gracias a la falta de sueño.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Capítulo 3

Una vez que ambos estuvieron seguros de que Ink no estaba cerca para oírlos, Reaper miro a Geno y le comento:

\- Esos dos son los más afectados… - Una leve mueca, para luego cambiar a una leve sonrisa y una mirada triste. – Perdón por llevarme su alma, Geno…

Geno pestaño al menos dos veces, sorprendido por el repentino giro de la conversación, pero luego solo pudo sonreír con cierta melancolía.

\- Incluso si no lo hubieras hecho, no hay forma de devolverlo a la vida… - Geno suspiro profundamente. – La muerte no es algo que se pueda controlar, los accidentes pasan… - Siempre había sido de ese modo, lamentablemente. - ellos no querían matarlo, pero paso… - Y aun le dolía de solo recordarlo. - y no podemos hacer nada.

Luego de que alguien muriera, ¿qué podías hacer?, en especial si es un ser querido… No se podía hacer nada, excepto darle un entierro y tratar de recordarlo en sus mejores momentos. Por supuesto, nunca faltaban las lágrimas, pero eso nunca hacia nada excepto hacer la situación peor. Luego, no quedaba más que tratar de seguir adelante, pues la vida no se iba a detener porque alguien hubiera partido de este mundo, lamentablemente.

\- Tú no has visto quien es el que se la pasa apegado a Ink, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Geno, mirándolo sin sonreír, parecía un poco preocupado.

Pues la verdad no, Geno nunca lo había visto, pero gracias a Reaper y a los otros sabía que había un fantasma que seguía a Ink a todos lados. En un principio, lo admitía, no había creído nada, incluso había llegado a decir que estaban inventando tonterías otra vez. Sin embargo, luego de ver ciertos sucesos sin explicación alguna cerca de Ink en las reuniones… pues, ya no podía simplemente negar la existencia de que estaba pasando algo muy raro. Si en verdad era un fantasma, no tenía más que la palabra de los otros al respecto, de resto… se quedaría con magia, y alguien haciendo travesuras de mal gusto.

\- Es el mismo que se la pasa con Fresh cada cierto tiempo, ¿no? – Pregunto, tratando de obtener más información y de evadir la otra pregunta. ¿No era obvio que no sabía a estas alturas?

Tristemente para Geno, Reaper no cayo:

\- Si te dijera que no, ¿me creerías? – Evadió la pregunta con otra, sin cambiar su expresión.

Fresh también había tenido un par de encuentros como los que tenía Ink, aunque probablemente de mayor escala. Muy pocos sabían, ya que era un tanto difícil de ocultar ese tipo de cosas, y debido a que muy pocos habían podido siquiera ver a Fresh sin ser poseídos al minuto siguiente. ¿Qué clase de encuentros?, pues el fantasma aparentemente no le agradaba para nada que Fresh se la pasara encerrado en su cuarto todo el día, y comenzaba a tocar o golpear su puerta, mayormente en las madrugadas o muy temprano en la mañana, rara vez en las noches. Si eso no funcionaba, la puerta se abría y se cerraba sola, y luego Fresh terminaría maldiciendo en el suelo porque algo o alguien lo había tomado de los pies y lo había sacado de su cama… y esto se repetiría hasta que Fresh se dignara a salir de su habitación.

Una vez, Geno estaba seguro de que el dichoso fantasma fue quien le tiro una puerta en la cara y arrojo el reloj de la pared al suelo, dejándolo inutilizable. No mentiría, se asustó por unos pocos segundos, ya que luego de los sustos con Fresh se había vuelto algo un tanto normal para el este tipo de cosas. Además, en cierto modo estaba agradecido con quien fuera el fantasma, había logrado lo que nadie había hecho: que Fresh saliera de su habitación. Suponía, ya que no tenía manera de confirmarlo, que el fantasma ese día está reclamándole algo, y si comparaba lo que le pasaba a Fresh… suponía que le estaba reclamando haberse levantado a la 1 de la tarde ese día.

\- Pues sí. - ¿Cómo no le iba a creer a la representación misma de la muerte en el multiverso? – Al igual que con el hecho de que te llevaste el alma de mi hermano… - Al menos… al menos sabía que su hermano estaba en buenas manos. – Descansa en paz, ¿verdad? – Eso era lo que le había dicho la última vez, pero igual quería oírlo de nuevo…

Reaper no contesto inmediatamente, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, el tono de voz que utilizo hizo que Geno levantara la mirada hacia el nuevamente.

\- Geno… - Reaper saco una de sus manos de su túnica, y en ella podía verse muy bien un corazón azul oscuro, con negro, y algo glicheado. – Una cosa es que me llevara su alma… - Comenzó a explicar, temiendo que Geno tratara de matarlo. - otra cosa es que lo llevara al otro lado.

-… ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Por dentro, Geno estaba debatiendo entre si tratar de matar a su acompañante o esperar a ver que más tenía que decirle.

No le digas esto a nadie… - Reaper ignoro la pregunta, sabía muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego en ese momento, pero quería llegar a lo importante antes de que Geno se molestara de sobre manera. - No puedo dejar de recoger un alma, pero… - Miro de reojo en dirección a la casa. – Ellos aún lo necesitan, tú aun lo necesitas… - Continuo antes de que el otro abriera la boca: - no solo ustedes… - Había otros, y tal vez podría contar incluso el completo multiverso. - pero mayormente Ink…

No hacía falta decir la razón, de verdad no lo hacía. Todos esos años tratando de hacerse amigo del destructor, todos esos años tratando de que los demás no le agarraran odio, todos esos años buscando la manera de al menos comprender porque el destructor hacia lo que hacía, todas aquellas veces en que trato de regalarle cosas… Ink nunca trato de matar a Error, y Error nunca trato de matar a Ink. Cualquiera que fueran las razones de ambos, ninguno trato de eliminar al otro. No tenía idea de las razones, suponía que Ink solo quería un amigo, de por si Ink odiaba pelear, y también odiaba matar y destruir, mientras que de Error solo podía intuir que solo quería a alguien a quien molestar y con quien divertirse según lo que Geno le decía antes de que Error muriera. No podía preguntarle a ninguno, uno de ellos no le respondía, más bien se molestaba, y el otro solo le decía que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-… ¿Estas tratando de decirme que…? – Geno no termino de formular la pregunta cuando Reaper le asintió solemnemente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras guardaba el alma de nuevo. - ¿Por qué? – Eso era lo único que podía preguntar mientras trataba de no llorar.

\- El no quiso irse, de hecho, lo único que me pidió fue poder quedarse un poco más. – Reaper se encogió de hombros. – Creo que no había dejado todo en orden, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Aun ahora parece que no todavía tiene cosas pendientes. – Miro a su lado, como si fuera a hablar con alguien más, para sorpresa de Geno, quien siguió su mirada. – Además, ¿eso no deberías preguntárselo a el?

-… Pero allí no hay-Oh cielos… - Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó las manos a la boca, y varias lagrimas traviesas se escaparon.

La figura translucida que de repente apareció en su visión solo rodo sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y mirándolo de malhumor, para luego mirar de reojo hacia la casa en donde Ink había entrado hace rato.

\- Están bien. – Consoló Reaper, entendiendo perfectamente el gesto, ya que lo había estado haciendo todo el rato. – Tenemos que hablar, si no te molesta.

Nuevamente, la figura rodo sus ojos, pero asintió de todas maneras, sacándole una risilla a Geno.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte… - Si hubiera sabido esto antes… - ¿Por qué no dejaste que te viera antes?, te he extrañado…

\- Estabas bien sin mí. – Fue la respuesta seca, para sorpresa de ambos. – Mi presencia solo haría las cosas peor para ti. – Un suspiro profundo. – Superaste mi muerte, no necesitabas un recordatorio de mí. – Señalo a la casa. – No necesitan un recordatorio de mí, pero no entienden eso. – Otro suspiro profundo y esta vez les dio una sonrisa triste. – Geno, solo dejo que me vean cuando es necesario, pero Reaper siempre puede verme, lo desee o no. – Esto último sonó como una queja, y probablemente lo era. - ¿Qué deseas hablar? – Le pregunto directamente a Reaper, arreglándose la bufanda.

\- Parece que alguien no desea que dejes de interactuar con él. – Reaper sonrió divertido ante la cara de molestia y enojo que recibió ante esto. – Tu mismo lo oíste antes, está empezando a recaer de nuevo…

\- Fresh ya me está superando, no necesito arrastrarlo más de los pies. – Esto fue dicho con tanta molestia que ambos no pudieron evitar reírse, cosa que solo molesto más al fantasma. – Si, si, como sea… - Ellos no eran los que habían tenido que ingeniárselas… ¡Fresh solo se asustó las primeras 2 veces! – Ink lo estaba buscando completamente apropósito…

\- Él no quiere que "desaparezcas". En parte, es tu propia culpa. – Ante la mirada indignada que obtuvo, bromeo: - Vamos, ¿qué esperabas que pasara?, lo has estado cuidando durante años, es normal que se apegue a una compañía tan agradable como la tuya.

\- Lo que Reaper quiere decir es que Ink se apegó a ti. – Enmendó Geno rápidamente antes de que algo malo ocurriera. – Tu sabes que Ink suele apegarse a sus creaciones y a ciertas cosas o personas, y como ha estado mayormente solo desde hace casi una década, tu presencia se volvió una constante que no quiere perder… - Le dedico una sonrisa triste. – Eres su amigo, y creo que debes de saber mejor que cualquiera de nosotros que Ink odia perder amigos y hará de todo para mantenerlos.

\- Sé que has estado cuidando de esos dos por un buen tiempo, pero… - Reaper hizo una mueca. – Ink no va a querer cortar lazos contigo, así se lo expliques.

\- Olvidándonos un poco de eso… - Necesitaba saber… - ¿Cuántas cosas tienes pendientes?, quisiera que estuvieras descansando en paz-espera, no estarás… - Geno se apagó, asustado ahora, ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Reaper suspiro profundamente, Geno tenía que hacer esa pregunta…

\- Geno… - Llamo suavemente. – Geno, él no quiere irse, tomara todo el tiempo que le permita vagar por allí para hacer lo que "dejo pendiente", pero me temo que eso de "pendiente" no son más que excusas. – Reaper lo sabía mejor que nadie, él era la muerte misma después de todo. – Puedes decirle lo que quieras, pero no lo harás cambiar de parecer. Hasta que yo no decida mandarlo a su descanso eterno, el no ira a ningún lado. – Y no solo eso… - Y no luchara por quedarse si decido eso.

-… ¿Lo prometió? – Pregunto temeroso, sin quitar la vista del fantasma.

\- Si, lo prometió. – Hubiera asentido si alguno de ellos lo estuviera mirando, pero… - Ustedes dos, necesito que me acompañen por un rato, pero después de que Ink y Fresh se vayan… - Miro al fantasma, quien le devolvió la mirada. – Es algo serio, así que no te vayas a escapar, ¿está bien?

El fantasma volvió a rodar los ojos y gruño, pero asintió de todas maneras, era bastante obvio que no quería estar allí.

\- Si quieres, puedes ir a ver cómo les va a esos dos, pero recuerda: quiero hablar contigo por un rato cuando puedas. – Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle…

\- Por mí no hay problema. – Respondió Reaper cuando la mirada cayo en él, obviamente preguntando en silencio si ya se podía ir.

Dicho esto, el fantasma se desvaneció en el aire para Geno, pero para Reaper este solo camino hacia la casa y no se molestó en utilizar ninguna puerta. Paso al menos un minuto en completo silencio cuando Geno finalmente pregunto:

\- ¿Está bien que este así? – Vagando como un fantasma en lugar de estar descansando en paz. – No sufre por esto, ¿verdad?

\- Lo creas o no, se cuida. – Había cosas que podían herir a un fantasma, o incluso hacerlo desaparecer para siempre. – También ayuda que tiene mi sello en él. – Si alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo, estaban plenamente conscientes que Reaper vendría por ellos más rápido de lo que podrían escapar. – No, no sufre en ningún sentido de la palabra.

\- Eso es una alivo-

\- Incluso saborea cosas, ¿sabes? – Geno pestañeo varias veces, ¿acaso le estaba jugando una broma en un momento como ese? – Las ofrendas que de vez en cuando le dejas él puede saborearlas, ¿sabes?, no puede comer exactamente, pero sí que puede aceptarlas. Deberías de verlo cuando le dejas un chocolate. – Era una vista casi ridícula…

\- No me digas, es lo único que extraña de la vida terrenal… - Y quizás hasta pensaba que jamás podría volver a comer chocolate nunca más…

\- Así es. – Geno no era el único que dejaba ofrendas de vez en cuando. – Veo que seguiste mi consejo de dejarle una vela prendida todos los días…

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿entraste a la cocina sin mi permiso? – Iba a comprar trampas para osos o algo, no sabía si Reaper podía incendiar la comida o no, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que su casa se incendiara por otro mal cocinero.

\- No. – Reaper le sonrió muy divertido. – Te comenté eso porque sirve como una forma de protección para aquellos que deciden quedarse, ya sea por cosas que dejaron pendientes, esperan a alguien, o simplemente no quieren irse, mayormente esto es por miedo a lo desconocido. – Hizo una pausa, sonriendo más tranquilo. – No te lo dije en aquel entonces para no preocuparte, pero al dejarle una vela encendida como una ofrenda, le estas dando la bienvenida, y por tanto siempre podrá volver y no podrá perderse. – Ante la cara de Geno, quien lo jalo de la túnica para que lo viera a la cara, agrego, tratando de no sentirse intimidado: - Las leyes de los muertos son diferentes a los de los vivos. No te preocupes tanto, no dejaría que algo malo le pasara…

En primera porque era un buen amigo, en segunda porque Geno lo mataría, que fuera la muerte no lo hacía inmortal, en tercera porque Ink, Fresh y quien sabe quién otro lo mataría si se enteraban… También entraba de que si algo le pasaba a ese fantasma muchas cosas podrían ir de mal en peor en pocos días. Era afortunado de que se cuidara, y de que no se arriesgara a casi nada, o quizás ya estuviera condenado a morir gracias a Geno. Solo esperaba que su plan saliera bien, y no hubiera ningún problema con el… pero eso lo sabría en unas pocas horas si tenía suerte.


	6. Especial 3

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Especial 3

\- ¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta? – Pregunto Ink emocionado una noche, señalando un conjunto de bocetos regados en su cama.

Si alguien estuviera viendo a Ink en ese preciso momento pensaría que estaba loco de atar y que necesitaba visitar un doctor. Después de todo, no era para nada normal estarle hablando al aire tan animadamente y esperar a que este te conteste. No obstante, para Ink esto ya era algo un tanto usual, y no fue para nada sorprendido cuando un par de bosquejos fueron levantados por arte de magia y luego lanzados fuera de la cama. Con un puchero, Ink se quejó:

\- Oh vamos, no eran tan malos… - Se movió para ver cuales habían sido descartados. - ¿Supongo que no te agrada la idea de un tren hecho de goma?, eso o que rebote… - Le había parecido gracioso, pero…

No hubo ninguna respuesta a esto, pero Ink casi salta al sentir a alguien sentarse justo a su lado. De hecho, para su sorpresa, al mirar a su lado la cama estaba hundida como si alguien estuviera sentado con él.

\- ¿Los demás te parecen bien? – Pregunto, sonriendo ampliamente.

No todos los días su compañero se sentaba a su lado, a sabiendas al menos. La única respuesta que obtuvo Ink fueron unas leves palmadas en su cabeza, lo cual lo hizo sonreír aún más, ya que eso era lo más cercano a un sí que había podido obtener de su nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Lo comenzare mañana entonces! – Acomodo los dibujos, sin perder de vista que el fantasma no se movió de donde estaba. - ¿Qué tal este?

Esta vez, todas las hojas terminaron en el suelo en menos de un pestañeo.

-… ¿Qué tiene de malo un universo en donde todos sean criaturas marinas? – Pregunto, sin realmente entender porque era tan mala la idea como para que todo fuera desechado así de rápido. – No es que-auch, no tenías por qué hacer eso… - Se quejó levemente, sobándose la cabeza, alguien le había tirado un borrador en la cabeza con poca fuerza, pero aun así le dolió.

Ink continuo con esto por al menos una hora, terminando solo porque alguien se levantó y le apago todas las luces, diciéndole que era de ir a dormir. Bueno, mañana tendría que recoger como unas 100 hojas o más del suelo… no sería la primera vez.

\- Okey, okey… - Cielos. - ¿Podrías prenderlas por un momento?, déjame arreglarme y me acuesto, ¿está bien?

En caso contrario, el fantasma no lo dejaría dormir o hacer nada. Era un fantasma muy terco, sinceramente. Dicho y hecho, el fantasma prendió las luces el tiempo suficiente para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y se acostara.

\- Buenas noches. – No recibía respuesta alguna, pero aun así quería pensar que su acompañante no simplemente lo ignoraba.

Y como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente, Ink fue despertado por nada y nada menos que las luces siendo encendidas y la puerta abriéndose de par en par.

\- Es demasiado temprano para esto amigo… - No serbia de nada esconderse debajo de las sabanas, estas ya habían sido arrancadas de la cama. - ¡Ya me levanto!, ¡ya me levanto!, ¡no hay necesidad del balde de agua! – Salto de inmediato cuando oyó la regadera ser encendida.

No, no quería volver a repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias, una sola vez había sido más que suficiente. Ante esto, la regadera fue apagada y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse…

\- Son las 7 en punto… - Se quejó, mirando el reloj. – Es muy temprano, ¿no pudiste dejarme dormir unas dos horas más?

No hubo ninguna clase de respuesta a esto, para bien o para mal. Ink hizo un leve puchero antes de simplemente suspirar e iniciar el día, a sabiendas de que muy posiblemente no lo dejarían dormir nuevamente si lo intentaba. No quería que le arrojaran un balde de agua fría, lo cual era algo muy probable si insistía en seguir durmiendo, o que le diera alguna especie de inspiración creativa a su acompañante y lo despertara con un susto o una muy mala pasada.

-… Tengo que hacer compras. – No había nada en la nevera. – Se me olvido, ¿no es así?

Como respuesta, Ink recibió un suave toque en la mesa, diciéndole que sí, que se le había olvidado por completo a hacer las compras. Eso solo indicaba…

\- ¿Es por eso que me tiraste la puerta en la cara ayer? – Pregunto con cara de pocos amigos, recordando el susto que se llevó… gracias a Dios no fue golpeado por la puerta, hubiera dolido horrores.

El mismo sonido se repitió, lo cual solo lo hizo a Ink suspirar profundamente. Su acompañante solía darle sustos como tirarle una puerta en la cara si estaba haciendo algo mal, pero nunca le daba una pista al menos del problema. ¡Él no era un adivino!, ¿cómo se supone que se dé cuenta de que molesto a su acompañante o que quería decirle cada vez?

\- Bueno, iré a comer afuera… - Porque en verdad no había nada que pudiera preparar, ni cereal. - ¿Suenan bien un emparedado con jugo de naranja?

La verdad, Ink no sabía para que pregunto, porque su acompañante nunca respondía de ninguna forma esa clase de preguntas. Al parecer, al fantasma no le importaba en lo más mínimo que comiera, solo le importaba que no saltara comidas. Y tal y como acababa de mencionar: no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta. Encogiéndose de hombros, Ink tomo su pincel y abrió un portal a UnderTale…

\- Buenos días, una hamburguesa y unas papitas fritas por favor, una Coca-Cola si hay, gracias. – Griby asintió y fue de inmediato a tomar su orden.

Muy rara vez se detenía a hablar con los otros monstruos de ese universo, pero frecuentaba mucho cuando no tenía nada en casa, así que ya más que lo conocían. No era para anda raro ver al creador comer allí, ni que simplemente los saludara, era ya algo normal y solo lo saludaban de vuelta.

\- Hey Ink, ¿qué tal? – Sans tomo asiento, tomando su kétchup. - ¿Otra vez se te olvido hacer las compras?

Ink solo le dio una mirada, esa mirada que dice: "¿para qué preguntas si ya sabes la repuesta?", cosa que solo hizo reír a Sans. La comida no tardó en llegar, y como era usual Sans le ofreció su kétchup.

\- Así estoy bien, gracias. – No, no iba a caer en la vieja broma de siempre, para eso estaba el humano caído.

\- Como gustes. – Sans se encogió de hombros, regresando a beber de su kétchup como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo, contando a los perros jugando póker, cartas, y en general peleando entre si y haciendo bromas, y contando a Sans bromeando con Griby, quien no hacía más que mirarlo algo molesto ante ciertos chistes. Lastimosamente, todo eso llego a su fin rápidamente:

\- Fue un gusto verte Ink. – Se despidió Sans bajándose de su banca y secuestrando la botella de kétchup, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando el dueño de la tienda. – Tengo un humano que vigilar, nos vemos.

Y así, a paso algo rápido, Sans salió de la tienda con una botella de kétchup secuestrada. Por la mirada molesta de Griby, esa botella no iba a regresar nunca, y quizás ni siquiera se la iban a pagar.

\- Tenga, muchas gracias por el desayuno. – Ink dejo el dinero del desayuno y también el de la pobre botella secuestrada que ya debería de haber pasado a mejor vida. – Nos vemos.

Un minuto de silencio en la tienda…

\- Ese es el único Sans que te paga hasta lo que no le corresponde, ¿no Griby? – Dogo comento, mirando la cantidad de dinero dejada en la mesa.

Griby solo asintió en silencio, tomando sus ganancias. De vez en cuando siempre aparecía algún monstruo de otro universo, a veces incluso un humano, pero el único que pagaba debidamente era Ink, y de paso pagaba lo que no le correspondía. Había otros pocos que pagaban lo que consumían, y a veces dejaban una propina, pero esos eran raros de ver y tendrían que estar de muy mal animo o muriéndose de hambre. Y por supuesto, la gran mayoría secuestraba algo de su pobre tienda haciéndose los tontos, tal y como acababa de hacer hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-… Me perdí. – Confeso en voz alta, apenado. – Este no es el supermercado…

No, obviamente no era el supermercado. Los supermercados no tenían nieve, sangre y polvo por doquier, por no decir árboles y un aspecto salido de una película de horror. Tal vez estaba viendo muchas películas de horror, pero-

\- Heya. – Dijo alguien justo detrás de él, y algo afilado se posó en su cuello. - ¿Acaso no sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo?, voltéate y dame tu mano.

No había forma ni manera en la que Ink fuera capaz de hacer eso, por una simple razón: quedo totalmente petrificado del miedo. Era la primera vez que esta combinación de hechos se le había presentado, y pues… no cualquiera podía llegar tan cerca de el como para colocar un arma blanca en su cuello.

\- Jajajaja, ¿estás tan asustado? – Sí, sí que lo estaba. – Vamos Ink, ¿qué puedes esperar de mi universo?, ¿hmmm?

El arma blanca fue retirada, y luego un Sans camino delante de él, sonriendo muy divertido. Al ver quien era, Ink estallo:

\- ¡¿En serio tenías que hacer eso Horror?! - ¡Casi lo mata del susto! – No me parece nada gracioso, espero que lo sepas.

Horror solo le siguió sonriendo, muy divertido, por un momento. Luego, extrañamente, dirigió su mirada a algo detrás de él, a su izquierda. Ink ni se sorprendió, ya se había más que acostumbrado a estas alturas.

\- ¿Supongo que también se está riendo de mí? – Se limitó a preguntar, aun molesto. Al menos Horror no estaba riendo en frente de él, pero esa cara decía todo sin necesidad de que lo hiciera.

\- En realidad, está molesto. – Horror hizo una mueca, algo incómodo. – Muy molesto, a decir verdad.

\- ¿Molesto? – Eso era… - Déjame adivinar, ¿es porque no estoy haciendo las compras o porque casi me matas del susto?

La expresión de Horror no cambio, más bien parecía más divertido ante la pregunta.

\- No saltes más en portarles sin saber a dónde vas o al menos mirar, sus palabras, no las mías. – Horror incluso levanto las manos en rendición.

-… Por supuesto… - Murmuro Ink para sí, conteniéndose de llevarse una mano a la frente.

\- También dice que el pequeño susto te enseñara la lección. – Ahora sí, la mano a la frente. – Particularmente no me importaría hacer una repetición de esto, últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir… - Al terminar, ya no había ninguna sonrisa en la cara de Horror.

En el caso de Horror, esa frase solo podía significar dos cosas. La primera, el humano no había aparecido por un buen rato, cosa usual, ya que no cualquiera tenía el valor de pasear en el subsuelo de forma constante, a menos que fuera un total psicópata. La segunda, estaba ocurriendo una ruta genocida, lo cual implicaba que los monstruos que quedaban estaban ocultándose que tratando de matarse entre ellos. Por la falta de la sonrisa, era la segunda opción.

\- Horror, están bien los sustos de vez en cuando… - No, la verdad es que no. No le agradaba para nada ser asustado de esa forma. – El problema es que no muchos hacen esa clase de cosas como sustos. – Lastimosamente, se había llevado muy malas sorpresas gracias a eso.

No era para nada gracioso la cantidad de veces que había pasado por ese tipo de cosas, incluyendo un casi secuestro. Algunas veces porque era de verdad, y otra buena cantidad porque no lo reconocieron los perpetradores. No sabía si decir que tenía mala suerte con los portales aleatorios o que había demasiados universos con características horrendas… por obra de él o no.

-… Bueno, lo lamento Horror, vendré a hacerte compañía otro día, de verdad necesito hacer compras, ¡no tengo ni para comer cereal! – Y no quería que su amigo le tirara otra puerta en la cara y que de verdad lo golpeara esta vez.

\- No lo olvides, te estaré esperando. – Dicho esto, Horror siguió su camino, con su hacha en el hombro, como si fuera un leñador.

Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió otro portal y esta vez se aseguró que fuera a parar en el supermercado. Ya con ese mal susto no quería otro, realmente no lo quería.

\- ¡Hey!, cuanto tiempo. – Solo un mes, si era preciso. – ¡La pasta está a mitad de precio hoy mi amigo!

\- Hola Seller, ¿cómo te va? – Cualquier Papyrus se volvería loco ante tal oferta. Era una buena cosa que no había muchos allí, ¿verdad?

\- Todo bien, todo bien… - Seller le sonrió aún más, dándole su carrito de compra. – ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Todo bien, excepto que se me olvido hacer las compras de nuevo… - Todo el mundo ya se sabía esa rutina… Al menos sacaba risas, suponía.

\- ¿Volvió a tirarte una puerta en la cara? – Una vez más, Ink no se vio perturbado en lo más mínimo al ver que no lo estaba mirando a él. – Temo que un día de estos se vaya a equivocar y de verdad te dé.

\- Me lo hizo ayer, pero me di cuenta esta mañana. – Mas bien no le hizo nada más, tomando en cuenta lo molesto que de-

\- Ah, eso explica la cara de pocos amigos que tiene y porque murmura tanto diversas formas de matarte. – Comento Seller de lo más tranquilo, como si hablara del clima.

-… Ya veré con que puedo compensarlo… - Bueno, no podía culparlo por estar tan molesto… esto pasaba casi todos los meses. – Bueno, ¿te veo más tarde?

\- Por supuesto, tomate tu tiempo Ink, sabes que estaré esperado aquí. – En la caja registradora.

Por supuesto, las compras fueron también como podían haber ido con un monstruo olvidadizo y un fantasma molesto. Quizás, los únicos que no se vieron para nada perturbados por toda su estadía mientras metía cosas en su carrito eran los mismos empleados de la tienda, quienes las primeras veces de presenciar esto (y llamar hasta un exorcista) ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Tristemente, para la mayoría de los clientes, la situación asusto a muchos y hasta fueron grabados.

La razón de todo esto era que Ink se olvidaba de meter ciertas cosas, lo cual en el pasado lo hubiera llevado a dar varias vueltas en el local o simplemente no comprarlas ese día, pero su acompañante no. Ver un paquete de herida flotar desde su puesto y luego ser colocada en un carrito no era algo que cualquiera pudiera ver y no asustarse, al menos no las primeras veces.

\- Gracias. – Internamente, Ink se preguntaba con qué podía hacer las paces con su acompañante esa noche. - ¿Podrías pasarme el aceite?

Por supuesto, ver a un monstruo hablando con el aire y de que cosas flotaran mágicamente a su carro no hacían las cosas mejor. Algunos aun creían que era magia, pero la mayoría sabia mejor: no había ninguna clase de aura rodeando los objetos, así que no podía ser magia en lo absoluto.


	7. Capítulo 4

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Capítulo 4

Dos años más habían pasado, Ink volvió a caer en depresión. Ya no podía sentir la presencia, había desaparecido por completo en el último año, pero las cosas seguían bien como estaban, al menos…

\- Ink. – Llamó alguien en la puerta. – Ink. – Sin ganas de atender, fue a abrir.

Como deseaba que fueran esos molestos "toc toc" que solía hacerle esa presencia tan a menudo cuando no se había levantado, se le hacía tarde para comer, pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa o simplemente quería llamar su atención para algo. Vaya que los extrañaba, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, ya no pasaba absolutamente nada extraño en la casa…

\- Hola Geno, Reaper… y Fresh. – ¿Qué rayos hacían en su casa?, no quería hablar con ellos… no quería hablar con nadie, la verdad, solo quería llorar… otra persona que quería se había ido de su lado y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle adiós.

Reaper, al igual que Geno y Fresh, hicieron lo mejor posible para no mostrar otra cosa que no fuera una sonrisa normal y felicidad de ver a Ink. Ink estaba hecho un desastre y era bastante obvio que no solo no quería atender a nadie, sino que había estado llorando otra vez.

\- Ven, hay algo que queremos que veas… - Antes de que Ink pudiera decir que no, había sido arrastrado a un portal por culpa de Geno.

Geno, y en general casi todos, odiaba ver a Ink así, verlo tan triste y acabado. Ese no era el feliz creador que todos conocían, una persona que le gustaba bromear, hacer arte, viajar entre los universos, conversar y hacer bromas pesadas que provocaba que muchos quisieran hacerle pagar por esas bromas. Este Ink ni siquiera era una sombra del verdadero. Geno no perdió el tiempo en arrastrarlo a su casa, y casi tirarlo en el sofá para luego ir a la cocina, atrapando a su hermano en el camino.

\- Espera un momento, mientras tanto aquí tienes. – Reaper le sonrió un tanto misteriosamente, y le colocó una taza de té en las manos para luego desaparecer por las escaleras.

La verdad, ni en sus mejores días hubiera sido capaz de siquiera preguntar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo porque lo trajeron allí, y le dieron una taza de té. En ese punto, no le importaba, solo quería irse, pues no solo no quería estar allí, tampoco quería tratar con nadie… ¿Acaso no era algo ob-

\- Ki. – Ink oyó decir muy cerca de él, haciéndolo pestañear. – Kiki.

Sin poderlo evitar, Ink comenzó a mirar a todos los rincones, pues… si no eran imaginaciones suyas, ¿acaso había un bebé en esa casa?, era algo-

\- Kiki… - Fue casi una queja, y no vino sola, pues algo había golpeado al creador en la rodilla, llamando su atención y haciéndolo mirar en esa dirección. - ¡Kiki!

El niño, porque eso tenía que ser un niño, le sonrió al ver que tenía su atención ahora, golpeándolo con su manita más fuerte en su rodilla, como para asegurar su atención. No obstante, Ink fue incapaz de reaccionar, y pues…

\- Ki. – El niño dejó de sonreír, frunciendo el ceño. – Ki… - Frunció aún más el ceño. - ¡Kuro riris!

Nuevamente, Ink pestañeo varias veces, y finalmente logró hacer que su boca funcionara:

-… ¿Error…? – Fue suave, como si temiera hacer la pregunta.

Para sorpresa de Ink, el niño le sonrió engreidamente y asintió varias veces, para luego levantarle los brazos y repetirle:

\- ¡Kuro riris! – Eso, no importa lo que le dijeran, tenía que ser un insulto si la cara de satisfacción del niño decía algo.

Aun así, Ink de alguna manera se las arregló para tomar al niño y subirlo en su regazo, él te siendo completamente olvidado en la mesa. El niño no podía tener más de dos años, aún era muy pequeño. Su apariencia era lo que dejaba a Ink en shock: era un esqueleto de color negro, sus cuencas rojas como la sangre, y ambas pupilas azules con amarillo. Las puntas de sus dedos eran del mismo color y patrón que Error, sus dientes eran amarillos, aunque eran bastante pequeños, indicando que muy probablemente apenas le estaban comenzando a crecer. Tenía puesto una ropa bastante sencilla, probablemente culpa de Geno, pero no parecía molestar al niño…

-… ¿Realmente eres Error? – No pudo evitar preguntar una vez que había revisado su apariencia, ignorando como el niño le estaba dando una cara bastante irritada. – Es que-¡Auch!, ¡suelta!, ¡suelta!

\- Kuro riris… - Se quejó el niño, cruzándose de brazos una vez que lo soltó, dejándole una perfecta impresión de sus dientes en el dorso de la mano de Ink.

\- Dios Santo, tienes esos dientes demasiado afilados… - Hasta sangre le había sacado, cielos. – Pues-si no eres Error, eres casi una copia exacta… - Comentó al ver la pose que le estaba haciendo. - ¡Ya entendí!, ¡ya entendí!, eres Error… eres… Error…

El niño, ahora satisfecho con su obra, desapareció sus hilos y le sonrió aún más engreidamente y con una clara advertencia de que por su seguridad lo mejor sería que tuviera cuidado con lo que diría ahora. Debido a esto, ya que Ink solo conocía a una persona capaz de darle esa expresión y al mismo tiempo lucir tan sereno, Ink cayó en cuenta de que realmente tenía a Error en su regazo…

-… ¿Cómo es que terminaste como un niño de…? – Ink hizo una pausa, tocando la mejilla del niño para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. - ¿Cuántos tienes exactamente?

La respuesta fue un dedo, es decir: un año. Ese era el mismo tiempo en que-

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta Ink? – Oyó decir a Reaper detrás de él, haciéndolo brincar del susto con Error en sus manos. – Jajaja, perdón, perdón… - El niño le dio una mirada de muerte a Reaper, quien solo se rio más ante esto antes de tenderle un biberón a Ink. – Dale de comer, debe tener hambre, y mientras lo haces, responderé algunas de tus preguntas.

Ink miro a Reaper, pensando en que quizás se le había zafado un tornillo, y luego miró al niño y al biberón varias veces, o al menos así fue hasta que el niño le hizo un gesto de que quería el biberón. De ese modo, comenzó algo muy incómodo y extraño de explicar para Ink.

\- Solo tiene un año Ink. – Reaper le explico, como si tomara piedad de él. – Solo mantenlo así y él hará el resto, fácil, ¿no? – Reaper rio un poco antes de comentar: - Y es bastante tierno, ¿verdad?

Pues sí, era bastante tierno ver eso, aunque era bastante desconcertante también.

\- Es Error. – Reaper no espero a que preguntara, tomando asiento en el otro sofá. – Realmente es él, y ha exigido verte desde que comenzó a hablar. – Y quizás desde antes de eso, debido a las miradas de muerte que solía darles a todos antes de que pudiera hablar.

-… ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Con la confirmación, ahora tenía miedo incluso de moverse por temor a que fuera un sueño. – Quiero decir, ¿no debería de estar-¡hey!, no hagas eso… - El niño lo había jalado del brazo por alguna razón.

\- Está molesto contigo, por eso te jalo. – Reaper se encogió de hombro ante la mirada de Ink, quien veía la explicación algo estúpida. – Recuerda que solo tiene un año, su cuerpo aún es muy débil y apenas está comenzando a hablar… - Aunque no habían faltado los innumerables intentos. - No sabes todas las cuerdas que tuve que jalar, Ink…

-… No, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hiciste… - Acarició a Error en la cabeza, y eso pareció hacerlo sonreír, era muy difícil de decir con el biberón. – pero gracias, realmente gracias Reaper…

\- También tienes que darle las gracias a él, Ink. – Señaló con la cabeza a Error. – Se negó a su descanso eterno y pues… - Sonrió enormemente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una broma, y quizás así era: - ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quien era ese fantasma que se la mantenía contigo?

\- Nunca me respondió, así que no se si acerté-oh. – Miro al niño, que en ese momento ya se había acabado el biberón y se había acomodado a dormir en su brazo. - ¿Fue el todo el tiempo? – No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar…

\- Hmm-hmmm. – Un asentimiento. – No quería irse, me temo, se la pasaba mayormente contigo, y a veces con sus hermanos. Creo que quería asegurarse de que siguieran con sus vidas lo mejor posible, pero contigo no lo logró. – Solo consiguió que se aferrara a un fantasma y se deprimiera aún más cuando dejaba de interactuar con él. – Lamento lo de este último año, sé que te pego duro, pero no podía decirte, un recién nacido no es fácil de cuidar… - Menos si recordaba todo y… no, simplemente no era buena idea. – Vida fue quien estuvo cuidando de él hasta hace dos meses, aun así, tiene que hacer chequeos regulares con ella…

No fue fácil, para nada, rompieron muchas reglas, se metieron en muchos problemas… pero a la final aceptaron, porque necesitaban a un destructor en el multiverso, lo quisieran o no porque aún no se había creado otro.

\- Pasaré a hacerle una visita, y a darle las gracias… - Tomó a Error de una de sus manos, llamando su atención, ya que lo miro sin entender. - ¿Le gustan los lirios blancos por casualidad?

-… ¿No deberías de darle eso a Error? – Reaper estaba genuinamente confundido ahora. – Podría sentirse celoso, ¿sabes?, tú le diste ramos de lirios blancos cada año.

Y tristemente para Ink, la mala cara que le estaba dando Error confirmaba las palabras de Reaper. Tal vez se había ganado el corazón de Error en muerte y no en vida como pretendía… Sonriendo lo mejor que podía, acomodo a Error mejor en sus brazos, para luego darle un beso en la frente, confundiendo por completo al niño y que se sonrojara de un profundo color azul rey.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención ponerte celoso… - Quizás era de esperarse que considerara esos ramos como algo especial, ya que nada más se los dio a él en su tumba… no tenía forma de saber cómo Error tomo esas acciones sin preguntarle, pero para eso tendría que esperar un tiempo. – Te comprare un ramo este año, y los que vienen también. – Prometió sin pensarlo mucho. - ¿No te molesta si le regalo algo a Vida?, merece algo después de haberte ayudado a regresar a la vida, ¿no crees?

Fue casi gracioso que Error solo se le encogiera de hombros y dejara que lo acariciara en la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, pero era bastante obvio que le agradaba.

\- ¿Va a cambiar? – Pregunto luego de un momento. – Quiero decir, es un niño y va a crecer… - Era aún extraño de pensar. - ¿Pero va a cambiar mucho debido a eso?

\- Si te refieres a su personalidad, pues no. – Sería ligeramente cuando mucho. – Su cuerpo es el que va a cambiar, y quizás su magia, pero no estamos seguros. – Se encogió de hombros. – No te encariñes tanto, tendrás que pelear con sus hermanos si quieres cuidarlo a tiempo completo, ellos no lo van a dejar salir, así como así… - En especial Fresh.

\- Me lo imagine. – Lo que siguió dejó a Reaper frío: - ¡Geno!, ¡Fresh!, ¡me voy a mudar aquí un tiempo!

-… Me lo temí. – Fue la respuesta de Geno, casi un minuto más tarde, con una tarta de chocolate en sus manos. – El cuarto de Error está arreglado por si quieres quedarte, aunque tendrás que compartirlo con él. – Señaló al niño, en los brazos de Ink. - ¿Eh?, se quedó dormido… - Geno estaba sorprendido por eso. – Bueno, le guardaré un pedazo para más tarde, ¿quieres un poco Ink?

\- Claro. – Pues sí, se había quedado completamente rendido en sus brazos. - ¿Y Fresh?

\- Ahora viene, está arreglando el cuarto de juegos. – Ante la mirada de Ink, sonrió avergonzadamente y aclaro: - Es para Error, en el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí ha estado muy inquieto y metiéndose en todos lados, o tratando al menos. Nos estamos aprovechando de que siempre le ha gustado jugar para mantenerlo ocupado y no destroce la casa cuando se dé cuenta de que estará encerrado aquí por un tiempo. – Como hasta los 6, mínimo.

-… Ya veo… - Ink realmente quería llorar. - ¿Esto no afectará al nuevo destructor-

\- ¿Nuevo? – Reaper trato de no reírse, pero falló. – Nah, curiosamente incluso estando muerto siguió con su trabajo una vez que aprendió las reglas de ser un fantasma.

-… Incluso después de muerto… - Oh cielos…

\- ¡Geno!, ¡todo listo! – Grito Fresh desde la sala.

\- ¡Shhhh! – Demasiado tarde para la advertencia.

A diferencia de lo que Ink se esperó, Error no despertó diciendo palabrotas o tirando algo a la cara de alguien. Sin embargo, por algo Reaper y Geno se escondieron detrás del sofá y realmente no quería saber por qué. Error, obviamente muy molesto por haber sido despertado de esa forma, pidió ser dejado en el suelo, cosa que obtuvo casi de inmediato, para luego desaparecer por un momento…

\- ¡Hermano!, ¡esto no es gracioso!, ¡bájame! – Fue lo único que se oyó.

Ink solo pudo mirar a los otros dos, sin entender que pasaba…

-… Error cuelga a la gente del techo como castigo. – Fue la explicación simple de Geno, quien se veía algo nervioso y avergonzado. – Por al menos una hora.

Aprovechando que Error no estaba y de que Geno fue a socorrer a Fresh, dejando la pobre tarta de lado, Reaper le sonrió burlonamente a Ink y le dijo:

\- Por cierto, aunque siga siendo Error, se desarrollara como cualquier bebé… - Eso no era el verdadero problema de lo que tramaba Reaper: - así que no puedes hacer ninguna fantasía con-¡Crash!

Eso no había sido Ink, quien seguramente hubiera terminado haciendo precisamente eso: tirarle una chancla en la cara. Inocentemente, Error lo miro y se cruzó de brazos.

-… ¿Debo preguntar en qué momento llegaste? – Ni siquiera hizo ruido ni nada, ¿debería tener miedo de eso?

Error no le contesto, aun molesto, y le saco la lengua, haciendo que Ink sudara frio. En ese momento, Geno regreso a la habitación, mucho más tranquilo que cuando se fue… y se detuvo al ver a Reaper en el suelo con la chancla.

\- Esta es la tercera vez hoy, ¿qué fue lo que dijo…?

¿Tercera vez hoy?, eso ya explicaba muy bien porqué Error seguía cruzado de brazos. De por si debía de aun estar molesto por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente.

\- Que básicamente tengo que esperar a que Error crezca para poder tener cosas íntimas. – Dijo Ink lentamente, aun asombrado… ¿de dónde había salido la chancla?, ¿y por qué demonios Reaper se le había ocurrido decir eso?, ¡él y Error ni siquiera eran novios!, ¡y ahora Error era solo un niño!

\- ¡Le dije que no podía hacer ninguna fantasía-¡Crash!

-… Por un lado, no quiero preguntar, pero… - Luego podría matar a Reaper por esos malos chistes. - ¿de dónde las sacas?

Error tomó un papel y un lápiz de la mesita al lado del sofá, escribió algo, y se lo tiró a Ink en la cara.

\- A ver… - Esto no iba a terminar bien, ¿verdad? – "He pasado los últimos años con Ink y Fresh y de vez en cuanto tu Geno… he visto incluso cosas que no puedo decir, sin poder hacer nada… ¿y viene este a recordar que tengo que crecer cada 5 minutos?, me importa un bledo que sea tu novio, me las paga. – Ink estaba colorado… oh cielos, él pensó que estaba solo en esos momentos… oh cielos… - Con respecto a tu pregunta… las saco del anti-void, siempre hay que tener un plan de emergencia… además, son increíblemente cómodas."

-… Llega al menos a los 15 para que hagan cosas, y a los 18 para tener todo, ¿de acuerdo? – Geno tenía una mano en la frente diciendo esto.

\- Geno, lo dices como si-

\- Es mi hermanito Ink, más bien no puedo creer que estamos discutiendo esto… incluso si sé que él puede eliminarte si así lo quiere. Y no, no me mires así, es verdad.

\- Pues-Oh oh… Megalovania… - Eso solo significaba que alguien iba a tener un mal rato…

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Lo sentimos Fresh!, ¡lo sentimos!

\- ¡Regresen aquí pecadores!, ¡pedófilo y depredador sexual! – Pobre Ink y pobre Geno respectivamente. – Al menos noqueaste al pervertido hermanito… - Error solo se rio burlonamente en sus brazos, ayudando a Fresh a darles un mal rato a esos dos.


	8. Especial 4

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Especial 4

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto Ink con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quitando las manos de los ojos de su acompañante y enderezandose. - ¿Te gusta?

Ink sonrió, un poco triste, al ver que su acompañante quedó estático en su sitio, sus ojos bastante amplios ante lo que estaba enfrente de él, solo para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja y correr a oler las flores… y tomar una para él, dándole una mirada de cachorrito para que no se molestara por haber arrancado la flor.

-… Me alegro tanto… - Murmuró suavemente, acercándose para palmearle la cabeza. – Este jardín es todo tuyo, Ruru, lo hice para ti.

No sabía si sentirse mal de qué Error se hubiera encariñado a los lirios blancos, seguramente porque siempre le regaló un ramo de esas flores a su tumba y lo visitaba cada año… No sabía si sentirse mal porque Error debió de haberse apegado a él luego de varios años haciendo eso, y de ofrecerle pequeñas cosas a lo largo de los años antes de que comenzara a hacer conocer su presencia, por así decirlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, terminó dándole el doble de regalos… eso podría explicar su comportamiento ante los pequeños regalos ahora: casi siempre lo miraba como si esperara algo más, pero nunca le decía nada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Ruru. – Ink rió divertido ante el abrazo que recibió, y se agacho a corresponderle.

Error estaba cumpliendo 7, aún era un niño, y muy rara vez lo dejaban salir de la casa. Si salía, nunca era solo, alguno de ellos iba con él. Extrañamente, Error nunca pareció molestarse ni sentirse irritado por esto, probablemente entendía que sus hermanos ni él querían perderlo, en especial cuando aún era tan joven e incapaz de defenderse apropiadamente. Además, no ayudaba que lo que Error mayormente tenía era enemigos y gente que lo odiaba, lo cual solo provocaba que lo tuvieran más encerrado de lo normal.

\- Puedes venir cada vez que quieras. – Le prometió, mimándolo. – Tus hermanos no tienen ningún problema con que vengas aquí cuando gustes, es mi casa después de todo. – No había nadie más que él allí, era una zona bastante segura. – Solo asegúrate de dejarles una nota o decirles, ¿de acuerdo?

Error le dio una sonrisa traviesa ante esto, haciendo que Ink suspirara divertido y preocupado. Error era un travieso, y tenía la idea de que eso era lo único que le quedaba para sacar sus tendencias de destrucción y hacer cosas malas. Muy rara vez destruía algo, pero cuando lo hacía pues… asustaba, porque se volvía increíblemente violento. Si fuera cualquier otro niño lo llevaría a un psicólogo, porque eso era un muy mal indicio para un niño. Sin embargo, Ink sabía muy bien que Error siempre había destruido enteros universos con bastante frecuencia, y como un espíritu también lo había hecho, era una parte de él ser así. Más bien, era bastante sorprendente los pocos momentos de violencia que habían pasado, y no estaría para nada sorprendido de que Error estuviera controlándose para evitarlos casi completamente.

\- Te agradecería profundamente que no hicieras lo que estás pensando. – Esas bromas no terminarían bien. – Solo una nota, solo eso Ruru. – No había forma ni manera de detenerlo si decidía irse o abrir un portal, pero al menos no se volverían locos si sabían a dónde iba.

Ink sudo frio al obtener una mala cara, y que luego le alzara los brazos para que lo cargara, lo cual hizo.

\- Dentro de poco ya no podré hacer esto… - Todavía podía, y Error aprovechaba para que lo cargaran… sobre todo con Geno.

Error solo le dio otra mala cara, pero asintió. La verdad, Ink nunca espero que Error fuera así, o que le gustara que lo cargaran y lo exigiera a veces. Error era bastante demandante en algunas cosas, en especial con él. Suponía que quizás era su propia culpa, él había acostumbrado a Error a los regalos, y hablar con él. Error nunca le decía nada si no le daba nada, pero las miradas que a veces le daba eran más que suficiente para decirle a Ink que Error estaba esperando algo de él. No se hable de las flores, Error se enfurecía si incluso solo bromeaban acerca de Ink dándole lirios blancos a alguien más. Al parecer, Error no aceptaba que Ink le diera esas flores a otra persona que no fuera él, específicamente esas flores, y cuando su aniversario de… de muerte llegaba, pues ese día se podría convertir en una pesadilla para todos si Ink lo olvidaba y no le traía un ramo de esas flores.

Geno y Reaper solían bromear a menudo que había mal acostumbrado a Error, quien al recibir algo de forma constante solía apegarse a eso, y que cuando niño era aún peor, y que era una fortuna que no estuvieran reviviendo del todo esos días. Si bien ya para Ink fue bastante extraño los primeros meses, aun le era bastante extraño algunas cosas que Error hacía, y otras pues…

\- Hey, hey, sin golpearme… - Ink sudo frio, pero se dirigió a la casa. – Ya sé que es hora de almorzar, no te preocupes.

Otras solo daban explicación a cosas que le hacía como fantasma. Error aún le hacía lo mismo: le apagaba las luces a la hora de dormir y continuaría hasta que finalmente aceptara irse a dormir, en las mañanas las encendía, y como aún no tenía el tamaño para cargar un balde de agua si hacía falta, traía hielo en su lugar. En las horas de la comida, pasaba golpeando suavemente las puertas y las paredes. A decir verdad, Ink no estaba seguro si antes de morir ya era así, o si era algo que había traído de su tiempo como un espíritu. Quería creer que era la segunda, ya que Geno y Fresh quedaron bastante perplejos cuando comenzó a golpear las puertas y las paredes. No obstante, lo de la hora de dormir y la hora de despertar no parecía ser nada nuevo… en especial con el pobre Fresh, quien casi siempre terminaba con hielo dentro de la ropa.

\- No te molestaría comer tu favorito, ¿verdad? – Por supuesto que no, eso era más que obvio, pero aun así Error lo miró un tanto molesto ante la pregunta. – Oye Ruru, ¿cuándo comenzarás a hablar?, ¿realmente no quieres hacerlo?

Eso era lo más desconcertante de todo, Error rara vez hablaba, solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy molesto o tenía algo muy importante que comunicar. Nadie sabía la razón, era simplemente extraño, en especial tomando en cuenta que podía hablar perfectamente. Su única respuesta fue que Error se encogió de hombros.

-… No entiendo, puedes hablar perfectamente, ¿por qué no lo haces?

No hablaba, pero igual hacía todo lo demás sin problema alguno, incluyendo los insultos. No quería pelear con él, pero estaba temiendo que seguiría de ese modo incluso en la adultez. Tampoco era buena idea dejar que llegara a la adolescencia para llegar a tocar el tema, porque, mente adulta o no, Vida les había más que explicado que igual no sería bonito cuando llegara a esa etapa.

-… Si puedes crear, ¿por qué no lo haces? – La voz era muy infantil aun, incluso con los glitches.

-… Porque tu aun no puedes destruir, Ruru. – Aún era muy joven como para comenzar a hacer todo eso. – No quiero hacer las cosas peor para el multiverso, de por si las cosas están delicadas. – Nadie iba a morir como las cosas estaban ahora, pero era mejor no hacer las cosas peor. – No me evadas la pregunta, Ruru.

\- Me acostumbre a no hablar. – Error se le encogió de hombros, abrazando la flor contra sí. – Se me es raro ahora. – Una leve pausa. – Además, realmente no es necesario que hable…

\- Entonces tendremos que acostumbrarte a hablar otra vez. – Ya el tiempo como un fantasma se había terminado. – Te ayudaremos, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- Supongo… - Error suspiro, cuando Ink se decidía por algo…

Fue un almuerzo ameno, y bastante divertido. Error era algo glotón cuando menos se esperaba, y seguramente esa noche trataría de comerse la torta el solo.

\- Veo que te gusto. – Si pudiera, de seguro estaría ronroneando tal y como un gato.

Le había tomado un tiempo hacer todo eso tan bien, por no mencionar el tiempo en aprender a hacer esos platos, no era un buen cocinero después de todo.

\- En unas horas tus hermanos vendrán, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?

Error le sonrió maliciosamente, y por ello Ink sintió lastima por Geno, no tanto por Fresh. ¿La razón?, Fresh solía unirse a menudo con Error para hacerles bromas a los demás, incluso cuando Error le tendía bromas a él también. Las bromas incluían pérdida de bienes comestibles, es decir: comida, especialmente los dulces. Era difícil atrapar a Error antes de que se comiera lo que había robado, muchas veces no lo lograron, pero realmente no podían molestarse con él porque la mitad del tiempo los aperitivos eran para él.

\- ¡Ya llega-Splash-mos…

Ink no sabía si sentirse afortunado por no estar incluido en esa broma, porque sabía por experiencia que quitarse miel de encima no era para nada fácil y si se tardaban mucho se los comerían los insectos. Reaper, quien se salvó por los pelos que no tenía, solo dio varios pasos hacia atrás, lo cual no fue una buena idea.

-… ¿Harina? – Había sido bastante dócil en comparación con la miel.

Ink realmente se sentía afortunado por no estar en el lugar de Reaper, quien no tardó en darse cuenta del verdadero problema y salir corriendo al baño más cercano tratando de no rascarse en ningún lugar. Ink no quería preguntarle a Error de dónde había sacado la gran mayoría de las cosas que había utilizado para hacer todo lo que había planeado… Ink hizo una mueca, y sintió pena por ambos hermanos: Error había pasado a la segunda fase y ya había encendido el ventilador con las plumas…

-… Fresh, no le vueltas a mostrar nada similar a "Mi pobre angelito" a tu hermano. – Dijo Geno luego de limpiarse la cara, haciendo una mueca ante su situación.

Ah bueno, de allí es donde venía toda la inspiración de Error con las bromas… era una muy buena película, al menos las dos primeras en su humilde opinión. Lo bueno era que Error no era tan malo como para tirarles un saco de cemento en la cabeza, eso no sería para nada agradable si no los mataba automáticamente.

-… ¿Qué suena…?

Ambos hermanos sólo pudieron mirar en completo espanto al estante que venía directo a ellos, y se los llevó por delante antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

\- No se preocupen, aquí acaba la broma de ustedes… - Ink consoló, acercándose a ayudarlos.

-… Solo espera a que le ponga las manos encima a Error. – ¡Iban llegando y hasta un estante les había lanzado! – Y a ti te voy a ahorcar Ink.

¿Debería sentirse afortunado de no necesitar respirar para vivir?, pues si, en ese momento vaya que sí. A pesar de todo, no podía culpar a Geno por quererlo ahorcar, solo podía culpar a Error, quien en ese momento debía de estar haciéndole la vida muy difícil a Reaper.

\- Si sirve de algo, tu novio las está pasando peor. – No era que Error odiara a Reaper, más bien parecía quererse desquitar con él por alguna razón que ninguno de ellos sabía, y tal vez Reaper tampoco ya que la mayoría de las veces no comprendía que había hecho mal para merecer las peores bromas.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras Ink ayudaba a ambos hermanos a quitarse al menos una buena parte de la miel y las plumas, Reaper apareció… con su capa hecha trizas, con humo saliendo de sus huesos, y dichos huesos de color casi negro.

-… El agua estaba hirviendo… - Comenzó, la vista en el espacio. – Luego resbalé en el baño, y finalmente rodé por las escaleras y caí en un gran saco de cenizas.

\- Cielos, Error se lució esta vez. – Fresh silbo incluso, obteniendo una muy mala cara de su hermano mayor. - ¿Qué?, tienes que admitir que tiene mucho ingenio.

Además, ¿qué más podían esperar de alguien que destruía universos enteros de cada rato y ahora no podía hacerlo?, Error era un niño ahora con grandes cantidades de energía y tenía que gastarlo en algún lugar. Más bien no había hecho nada muy terrible tomando en cuenta que casi no salía a ningún lado por culpa de ellos.

\- Por cierto, Reaper, ¿viste a Ruru? – Ya había terminado la broma, así que debería estar aquí riéndose de ellos o escondiéndose detrás de Ink.

-… ¡La torta! – Geno exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Lo que Geno había temido se cumplió: Error había encontrado la torta (la cual habían dejado afuera por si algo pasaba), y pues…

\- Ruru, ¿no podías haberte esperado unas horas más? – Por lo visto no.

Error no le respondió en lo absoluto, devorando la torta con tal gusto que provocaba querer hacer lo mismo. Quizás habían esperado mucho, porque la torta era de chocolate y no había forma ni manera que Error fuera a complacerlos.

-… Ahora tendremos que cantarte el cumpleaños con un panquecito. – Lo había comprado solo por emergencias, pero ya habían caído en una.

Error no hizo nada más que sacarle la lengua y darle mala cara ante la mención de cantar el cumpleaños. Eso era lo único que no le gustaba de un cumpleaños: la canción, ¡pero era una tradición que no se podía romper!

-… Vamos, puedes terminar de comer a dentro. – Menos mal que aún era un niño y podía ser arrastrado. – Geno tiene mucho que decirte, y Fresh de seguro llorará porque no le dejaste nada.

Error no le respondió a eso, ignorándolo por completo. Y como era de esperarse, no fue afectado en lo más mínimo por los regaños de su hermano mayor, ni la tristeza del menor al ver que no podrían probar la torta que habían comprado para esta ocasión especial. Reaper, por su parte…

\- Tú me odias, ¿no? – El pobre Reaper había quedado completamente decaído y mirando al espacio, pero esta vez tenía la vista fija en Error.

\- Si te odiara estarías muerto. – Fue la respuesta simple, demasiado simple, de Error.

En cierta forma, debieron de haberse esperado una respuesta así, pero hacía tanto tiempo que Error no hablaba o amenazaba a nadie… pues los sorprendió. Sin embargo, Error no había terminado:

\- Te tengo rabia porque te metiste mucho conmigo cuando fantasma, ya que no te podía hacer nada de nada. – Error lo miro feo, muy feo ahora. – Y aun ahora te metes conmigo por mi tamaño, bromeas esperando a que te la devuelva, ¿no? – No espero respuesta. – Te devuelvo tus bromas con otras bromas, solo que las mías son pesadas. – Rodó los ojos ahora y señaló la cocina. – En la nevera hay otra torta, pueden usar esa. No sé cuándo van a aprender que en mi cumpleaños se come la torta que yo haga y no una comprada, todos los años siempre les hago esto y no aprenden.

Y tanto que costaba cocinar con su tamaño y sin que lo vieran, merecía una medalla por su ingenio, cielos.

-… Ruru, no somos adivinos, ¿sabes? – Si no se hubiera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas cuando Error era un fantasma, estaría de piedra. – Solo tenías que haber dicho algo, nada más. Aunque no te culpo si querías comer una torta entera…


	9. Extra 1

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 1

\- Eh, Ink, sin ánimo de ofender, ¿por qué demonios estás tan feliz? – Dream pregunto algo preocupado ahora, Ink parecía que de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a saltar o a bailar en el sitio.

\- No hay razón~ - Canturreo el creador.

La verdad, nadie le creyó. Ink nunca había estado tan feliz en una junta, mucho menos cuando las cosas estaban tan mal. Las cosas habían empeorado bastante en la última década, y en verdad ya nadie sabía qué hacer. Así que ver a Ink de este modo en una situación como esta en plena reunión era completamente desconcertante, en especial cuando hace tan solo unos minutos acababan de oír que en los próximos 5 años-

\- ¿Para qué demonios querías que viniera Kiki?, Geno no está muy feliz que digamos, es la hora de almuerzo… - Se oyó una voz que no se había oído en muchísimo tiempo, tanto que muchos no sabrían decir a quién pertenecía.

Del portal que había aparecido cerca de Ink, quizás era por ese mismo portal que Ink había cambiado de asiento en esa reunión, una figura que nadie había visto en demasiado tiempo apareció. Era mucho más joven de lo que podían recordar, su ropa era algo diferente también, e incluso llevaba una bufanda azul en su cuello.

\- Oh. – Error de inmediato buscó con la mirada a Ink. - ¿Para esto me llamaste?, pensé que habíamos quedado en que serían en unos años… - Se rasco la nuca, algo nervioso, pero se acercó a Ink como si nada.

\- Pues las cosas están peor de lo que pensé y pues, creí que sería mejor que te vieran ahora.

Para conmoción de todos menos de Ink y Error, Ink le dio un beso en la mejilla al destructor cuando este se acercó y se agacho levemente para hablar con él. Y lo más grave no fue eso, sino que Error se sonrojo levemente, pero no hizo más que corresponder el gesto en lugar de tratar de atacar a Ink o molestar de sobremanera como se hubiera esperado.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Error rio levemente. – Pensé que eras el más preocupado porque esperara unos años más antes de hacer trizas algunos universos… - Sonrió aún más grande, flexionando sus dedos. – No es que me queje, he estado esperando esto por un largo, largo tiempo…

\- Te acompañare, así que aún no te creas totalmente libre, Ruru~

Ink le acaricio debajo del mentón, había descubierto hace tiempo que ese lugar era uno de sus puntos débiles, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Lo más seguro es que si, no le diría que no mientras lo estuviera acariciando así. – Solo por un rato, luego podemos ir a comer unas hamburguesas y papas fritas, ¿te gusta cómo suena?

Ink no estaba muy sorprendido de que todo estuviera tan tenso y tan callado, la gente debería de estar teniendo varios mini-infartos con todo esto. Ink rio ligeramente cuando lo único que hizo Error fue asentirle y nada más, apoyándose más en el contacto.

\- Aquí, siéntate aquí Ruru. – Tal vez no debería abusar tanto de acariciarlo debajo del mentón, pero en ese momento tal vez era mejor así. – Bueno chicos, les presento a Error, si es que no se acuerdan o no lo conocen.

¿Cómo Ink podía sonreírles así?, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con el destructor al lado?

\- ¡Pe-Pe-Pero yo te mate! – Pobre, pobre Cross, le iba a dar algo.

Error de broma reaccionó al ser señalado, lo único que hizo fue rodar sus ojos y bufar, exigiendo más mimos de Ink. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran destructor de universos pudiera ser tan exigente en cosas como esta?, realmente le hubiera encantado saber hace mucho tiempo…

\- Sin duda alguna lo hiciste. – Ink no tenía ninguna sonrisa al decir esto. – Se muy bien que muchos de ustedes sabían que Error se la pasaba conmigo después de muerto, y no voy a reclamar porque nunca me dijeron nada… - Muchos tragaron en seco ante esto. – Error está aquí ahora por tres cosas.

Nadie hablo, la mayoría estaba viendo mayormente a Error, pero nadie podía creer como ambos (Ink y Error) estaban actuando.

\- La primera razón es que Error decidió quedarse y no ir al más allá. – Esa era la más importante, si Error no hubiera querido quedarse… - Las otras dos son Reaper y Vida, sin ellos dos Error no estaría aquí ahora, en carne y hueso (a pesar de que no tenemos carne).

-… ¿Pero por qué…? – Dream trago, pero siguió señalando a ambos. – Quiero decir, es más que obvio que asesinar a Error no fue algo bueno en lo absoluto, ¿pero cómo es que están tan… apegados? – Era algo inaudito, en su opinión…

\- Es un poco difícil no hacerse amigo de alguien que se encariño contigo y se quedó a hacerte compañía y cuidarte en lugar de ir a su descanso eterno. – Ink rio un poco y dejo de acariciar a Error, quien le dio una mala cara al ver que paro, pero no se quejó. – No sé si sea verdad o no, pero creo que alguien aprecio sus visitas a su tumba y los pequeños ofrecimientos aquí y allá. – En especial los lirios blancos. - ¿Verdad cariño?

Ante la palabra "cariño" hubo varios desmayados y muchos perdieron cualquier color que tenían en sus huesos, si es que tenían, eso o sus pupilas.

\- Ni Geno hizo una tumba para mí. – Error se encogió de hombros. – No negaré que estuve furioso contigo por un tiempo, pero luego de algún tiempo contigo yendo a esa tumba a dejar un ramo de rosas y a contar tu vida como si hablaras conmigo… - Hizo una mueca y miró a Ink muy feo, cosa que hizo a Ink tragar en seco. – Y este tarado no sabe cuidarse así mismo, ¿no es así Señor amanezco haciendo arte y solo como cuando me acuerdo?

-… ¿En serio aun sigues molesto por eso? – Eso fue hace-

\- Eres el monstruo más descuidado que he conocido en toda mi existencia, Ink. – Error le aplaudió, aun dándole una muy mala cara. – Te preocupas más incluso por un muerto que no te considero nada más que un idiota que no sabe cuándo desistir que por ti mismo. Bravo Ink, bravo-¡Hey!

\- Awww eres un amor cariño~ - Ink reforzó su abrazo para que Error no buscará golpearlo aún. – No me arrepiento, ¡porque así fue como conseguí tu amistad!, la busqué obtener por décadas, ¿sabes?

\- Y por eso eres un tarado. – Antes de saberlo, Ink estaba amarrado al techo. – Te di todas las indirectas habidas y por haber de que no quería ser tu amigo y tú nunca las entendiste o simplemente las ignoraste. ¿Acaso crees que era una buena idea hacerte amigo de alguien que es un asesino en masas? – Un bufido y un cruce de brazos. – Y no hablemos de toda la destrucción sobre tu "oh tan preciadas creaciones" y las que no eran tuyas también. Tarado, ignorante, estúpido… - Más insultos fueron dichos, pero estos eran tan bajos que no fueron realmente entendidos.

A diferencia de lo que hubieran esperado, Ink parecía estarse divirtiendo allá arriba, tratando de no reír ante todo lo que Error le estaba diciendo, incluyendo los insultos. Honestamente, la mayoría estaba más que perdido y conmocionados a esas alturas… tendrían que atajar a Ink más tarde y acribillarlo a pre-¡Crash!

\- Ow… - Ink se sobo la cabeza, solo para luego levantarse y por alguna extraña razón casi correr hasta Error, preocupado. - ¿Estas bien?, ¿aun sigues sensible con tu magia?, casi no duro nada…

\- Estoy bien. – Gruño, algo molesto, pero dejando que Ink lo revisara. – Te dije que aún no tengo buen control sobre mi magia por una razón Ink, la adolescencia hace ese tipo de cosas…

\- A mí no me lo hizo Error. – Nunca tuvo esa clase de-

\- Tu eres normal Ink. – Un largo suspiro. – Cuando niño mis estadísticas y mi magia eran estables, en la adolescencia comienzan a cambiar frecuentemente… - Una pausa, mirando a Ink como si pensara en algo. – Es como tratar de controlar una corriente agua que cambia de flujo constantemente, en un minuto es muy rápida, al otro es muy amplia y lenta, en otro no hay, y así. No es fácil, y no ayuda que aún sigo en proceso de crecimiento. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque nunca el mismo número de golpes que me dabas no hacia el mismo daño siempre?

-… ¿Incluso tus puntos de vida son cambiantes? – A Ink le iba a dar algo, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad…

\- Si. – Fue la respuesta simple. – Por eso te dije que mejor esperábamos unos años más, luego de los 20, sería mucho más fácil de esa forma. Y no, no es que no pueda ir a destruir nada, es que sería más complicado de lo normal. – Miró a sus hilos un poco desanimado. – Me debes una hora atado al techo.

\- ¿Y la caída que?, eso dolió. – No quería que lo volviera a colgar solo para que perdiera el control y volviera a caer. – Me has dejado caer ya tres veces hoy Ruru…

\- Te lo mereces por idiota. – Se le cruzó de brazos y todo, haciendo reír a Ink.

\- ¿Y si te doy chocolate?, ¿no es ese un mejor trato? – De por si le iba a dar el chocolate-

\- ¿Tienes chocolate?

Listo, como siempre Error era fácilmente convencido/distraído por su dulce favorito, le hacía perder todo su enojo y todo. Riendo nuevamente, Ink le asintió sacando una larga barra de chocolate del bolsillo y tendiéndoselo, para nada sorprendido al ver que Error se lo quitó de una vez. Aprovechando que Error estaba felizmente devorando su chocolate, se dirigió a los que aún estaban conscientes.

\- Como ya han podido ver, Error está de vuelta, pero aún no está en condiciones de estar destruyendo universos a diestra y siniestra. – Ink ignoro como muchos se estremecieron o le dieron una muy mala mirada al destructor. – Así que voy a estar ayudándolo, la práctica debería ayudarlo. Además, debo pedirles que no le hagan nada malo, a menos que solo sea defensa personal, y aun así no quiero a nadie tratando de herirlo gravemente o matarlo. – Los miró seriamente al agregar: - Error ya no solo tiene la experiencia de morir, y no solo costo y se rompieron una gran cantidad de reglas para revivirlo, sino que ya todos ustedes saben que sin él no habrá limpieza de nada en el multiverso.

\- Hablas como si fuera un inválido… - Se quejó Error, deteniéndose un momento de comer su preciado chocolate. – No seré tan fuerte como antes aun, pero aun puedo-

\- Ya moriste una vez, Ruru. – Sentenció Ink sin mirarlo y sin sonreír. – Y eras más poderoso que ahora. No quiero tener que volver a visitar tu tumba, y tú debes de saber más que bien que las cosas fueron de mal en peor una vez que moriste.

-… Fui creado como tu contraparte por una razón, por supuesto que sabía que no iba a terminar bien si tu o yo moríamos. – Ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Ink, Error pregunto tentativamente: - ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

\- No… - Santo Cielo… - Siempre pensé que eras un Sans bastante único a mi parecer, y la soledad te había vuelto malo, a decir verdad…

-… Ya veo… - Error se rasco la nuca, algo avergonzado ahora. – Si los creadores recurren a ti para que tú los ayudes a crear, a mi recurren los creadores y su público cuando algo los incomoda o quieren que algo sea eliminado. – Una leve pausa. – Elimino y limpio universos y líneas temporales, a veces arreglo código, lo demás es solo ganas de liberar energía y pelear con algo, es divertido. – Se encogió de hombros ante las caras de enojo y odio. – No es mi culpa que la gran mayoría no sepa pelear debidamente, y realmente no es necesario ni siquiera una pelea de mi parte para destruir.

-… Sospechaba que te metías a asesinar a todos para luego destruir su universo como una especie de juego. – Ink quería reírse, pero realmente no podía si no quería que Error se molestara de nuevo.

\- No lo negaré, es divertido, no hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer y ayuda a mi magia. Tu usas magia de cada rato, ya sea en bocetos o creando universos, yo solo realmente usó magia cuando estoy destruyendo algo y eso es muy breve y no es tanto trabajo como parece. Es mucho más fácil borrar que crear. – Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. – Pelear contigo era aún más divertido, eres fuerte y siempre hacer algo diferente, pero hablabas mucho y me caías muy mal solo por eso, no ayudaba que te metías cuando no debías de meterte. – Mordió su chocolate antes de agregar: - ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?, no poder darte realmente una pelea a decir verdad…

\- Mañana si aún quieres, aunque prefería que platicaras tus ataques conmigo, no quiero lastimarte y tu ni siquiera tienes el suficiente control como para evitar dejarme caer del techo. – Y caer de esa altura sí que dolía.

\- Touche. – Eso era mejor de lo que había esperado. - ¿Quieres?

-… ¿Estas compartiendo tu chocolate conmigo Ruru? - ¡El Apocalipsis había llegado! – ¡No, no!, tranquilo, no te enojes por favor… - Cielos, mejor no hacia eso de nuevo… - Me gustaría un poco, gracias cariño.

Era la primera vez que Error le ofrecía chocolate, el nunca compartía ese dulce, más bien podía atacarte por él. Ink pestañeo, degustando el dulce, tendría que comprar esa marca de nuevo, era bastante delicioso.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya?, creo que sabes que realmente no me quieren aquí… - Error se apagó al ver que Ink dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

\- Lo se… - Y vaya que odiaba recordarlo. – Tu ocasionaste eso, y creo que no te importa, ¿verdad?

\- No. – La respuesta fue rápida, automática. – Me valen un colmillo, pueden odiarme o temerme todo lo que deseen, pero eso no hará ninguna diferencia. Para mí son solo seres insignificantes, y no me mires así, recuerda que vivo destruyendo sus hogares, familias y demás y no siento ninguna clase de remordimiento, culpa, tristeza, felicidad o satisfacción al hacerlo. Básicamente, no siento nada por ellos, ni puedo empatizar con ellos tampoco. – Y era lo más sano considerando las líneas de su trabajo. – Tampoco lo hacía contigo, solo lo hice con Geno porque el cuido mucho de mí, y por Fresh luego de muchos años. No busques que lo haga tampoco, lo más saludable es que no sienta nada por ellos debido a las líneas de mi trabajo.

Lentamente, Ink cerró la boca, entendiendo lo que Error quería decirle. No le gustaba, en absolutamente nada, pero Error tenía razón. Si sentía algo por alguno de ellos, luego no querría eliminarlos si tenía que hacerlo, y si lo hacía sentiría culpa y remordimiento por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Para Error, ellos solo eran parte de su trabajo, nada más y nada menos, como si solo fueran meros objetos que debía de destruir para hacer espacio o para mantener a otros en mejor estado.

\- Entiendo cariño, prometo respetar eso. – Se acercó nuevamente. – Puedes irte, te alcanzaré en un momento, necesito aclarar unas pocas cosas aquí.

Al final de esto, Ink hizo algo que dejó a todos de piedra, incluso al propio Error.

\- K-Ki-

\- ¿No te gusto? – Ink sonrió maliciosamente. - ¿O acaso quieres otro?

\- ¡Kiki! – Pobre Error, mas sonrojado no podía estar.

\- Ruru~ - Repitió la misma acción de antes, haciendo que Error saltara, su sonrojo aun presente. – Anda, te veo más tarde, y prometo que compraremos más chocolate hoy.

Sonriendo hasta más no poder, algo sonrojado y con una mano en la boca, Ink se voltio hacia ellos.

\- Ruru es mi novio. – Dijo como si eso explicara el hecho de que había besado en la boca al destructor de universos dos veces. – Haré lo mejor que pueda para que Ruru no jugué con ninguno de ustedes, él es bastante energético y violento, ha sido un milagro que no haya hecho más que hacer bromas pesadas en los últimos años. – Unas muy malas bromas pesadas. – Si es posible, tratare que comienza desde ya con la limpieza, pero será a un ritmo bastante lento, ya oyeron que Error no tiene muy buen control en este momento de su magia. – Una pausa, pero esa sonrisa no se iba. – Por cierto, realmente agradecería que nadie le hiciera daño, es mi novio en primer lugar, y, en segundo lugar: ¿quieren que todo este desastre vuelva a ocurrir?, él es el único capaz de eliminar universos.


	10. Extra 2

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 2

-… Awwww… - Se quejó, para luego bostezar. - ¿Cuál es tu afán de pararme tan temprano?, ¡es Domingo!

¿Quién demonios se paraba temprano los Domingos?, ¡eso debía ser un delito!, los Domingos era para dormir todo el día. Por supuesto, como era de esperarse, la respuesta fue que le quitaron todas las sábanas. A pesar de que Ink sabía que sin importar lo que dijera el fantasma no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se levantara y fuera a desayunar, Ink no pudo evitar quejarse:

\- Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, estoy libre, ¿no puedo quedarme a dormir un poco más? – Por si las dudas agrego: - ¿Por favor amigo?

Por un momento, no paso nada, y por eso Ink comenzó a relajarse en contra de su cama y sus almohadas nuevamente, cerrando los ojos en alivio… o al menos así fue hasta que oyó el grifo del agua abrirse.

\- ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡YA ME LEVANTO!, ¡YA ME LEVANTO! – Gritó mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y pues… se estrellaba contra el piso.

El grifo fue cerrado con tranquilidad, con demasiada tranquilidad para Ink. A veces Ink creía que el fantasma lo hacía intencional, porque no le veía otra explicación lógica. ¿Acaso le divertía?, esperaba que sí, porque a él definitivamente no.

-… Muy gracioso… - Se quejó, sentándose en el piso. Iba a tener un moretón de seguro. - ¿Podrías arreglarme algo que ponerme?, voy a darme una ducha…

¿Vergüenza?, si como no, ese fantasma ya debía más que haber visto todo y solo Dios sabe qué más. Además, él tenía más facilidad entrando al closet y escogiendo algo que él, por más irónico que eso sonara. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente salió de la ducha, Ink no fue sorprendido por encontrarse con un conjunto de ropa casual en su cama. Seguramente cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho una doble toma, pero él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a cosas como estas, por no hablar de que él lo había pedido esta vez.

-… Ya voy por el desayuno, no te preocupes… - O mejor dicho: no comiences a tocar las puertas aun, por favor. – Cereal con leche-no hay leche… - Ink hizo una mueca, ya sabía que se le había olvidado ayer. – Bueno, dos emparedados no vendrían mal…

Por suerte, pudo darse su tiempo haciendo el desayuno, estaba más dormido que despierto aún. Luego del desayuno y de un buen y confiable café, Ink tenía una pregunta muy importante:

\- ¿Ahora qué?, hoy era mi día libre y planeaba pasar el día en mi preciada cama, pero ALGUIEN no me dejo. – Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta a esto.

Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, desgraciadamente. El fantasma no tenía misericordia alguna con pararlo temprano todos los días, o mandarlo a dormir temprano todos los días igualmente. No sabía si había alguna razón en específica para que le hiciera eso incluso los fines de semana, pero nunca se salvaba. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse esto incluso en sus días libres?, podría tomar una siesta en la tarde, pero iba a ser levantado para la cena lo quisiera o no. Por lo menos podía acostarse antes… o levantarse antes de la hora asignada, pero nunca después. Más bien, era increíblemente raro cuando lo dejaba dormir más tarde, o no lo levantaba en absoluto, esos días podía contarlos con los dedos.

-… ¿Alguna idea amigo? – Honestamente, no sabía para qué preguntaba, el-toc toc.

Incrédulo, pestañeo varias veces. Esa era la primera vez que obtenía alguna respuesta a esa pregunta. Ink estaba a punto de abrir la boca, incluso sin saber qué decir, cuando una hoja voló frente a él y quedó en la mesa… y un lápiz rodó cerca de él. Cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho una doble toma y culpado al viento y a la casualidad, pero a Ink nunca se le paso eso por la cabeza.

-… ¿Amigo? – Estaba muy confundido, realmente confundido. - ¿Quieres decirme algo?

La respuesta de Ink fue un lento y deliberado toc toc. Por un largo momento nada más paso, ya sea porque Ink no tenía ninguna idea de que decir o cómo tomar lo que estaba pasando, o porque el fantasma no tenía nada más que "decir".

-… No entiendo. – Pues no, la verdad nunca entendía la mitad de las cosas que el fantasma quería decirle, y esto no era diferente desgraciadamente. – Oye, ¿no deberíamos resolver como llamarte?, quiero decir, no creo que sea muy agradable simplemente referirme a ti como fantasma o amigo todo el rato… - Lentamente se apagó, pensando que no obtendría nada al respecto eso-toc toc.

Luego de un muy breve momento, hubo otro lento y deliberado toc toc… lo cual se repitió varias veces. Finalmente, Ink creyó entender, y por ello preguntó dudosamente:

\- ¿Quién es…? - Las pausas le recordaban perfectamente a cómo Classic tocaba la puerta para hacer chistes toc toc-un momento… - ¿Acaso eres un Sans-Ehh… perdón…

Cuando una manzana era arrojada misteriosamente a una pared, lo mejor era detenerse, la advertencia era muy clara. Ink pestañeo de nuevo cuando la hoja se movió levemente, y para su asombro letras comenzaron a aparecer en el papel…

-… ¿"Siempre" quién? – Esto era muy raro, en la opinión de Ink, pero aparentemente la había pegado, porque más letras comenzaron a aparecer… - "Siempre has sido un dolor en el costado", ¡hey!, te informo que-toc toc.

Suspirando profundamente, y por dentro sintiéndose un poco molesto ante el comentario, siguió con el juego:

\- ¿Quién es? – Esta vez aparecieron dos palabras: - ¿"Ido Com" quién? – Vaya, que nombre tan… oh, por supuesto. – "No has ido a comprar nada, no sé qué irás comer más tarde."

¿Estaba haciendo todo esto para quejar-toc toc.

\- ¿Quién es? – Esta vez Ink no estaba tan animado como en un principio. - ¿"Esperanza" quién? – Esto no iba a terminar bien, ¿verdad? – "¿Realmente esperas algo divertido?", pues si, la verdad si-¿Eh?

Unos segundos más tarde, Ink no sabía si reír o preocuparse…

\- Bien, ¿"Pen" quién? – Esta vez había escrito el toc toc… La respuesta lo hizo saltar: - ¡No soy un pendejo idiota!, eres un desconsiderado…

Mientras Ink seguía en su mini rabieta, la hoja inocentemente seguía mostrando las palabras: "Eres un pendejo" en negrita. Cuando Ink finalmente se calmó, hubo otras bromas toc toc, unas de muy mal gusto, otras raras, y unas bastante divertidas. Ink, luego de al menos una hora, estaba seguro de dos cosas. La primera era que el fantasma se había sentado en la silla a su lado, porque los toc tocs sonaban en esa dirección y eran provocados en la mesa. Y la segunda era que su acompañante no era muy amigable que digamos, le gustaba insultar y burlarse de otros, por no mencionar que tenía un humor muy pesado para muchos…

-… ¿Puedo preguntarte cosas ahora que estas en ánimo de comunicarte con palabras? – Preguntó suavemente luego de la última broma toc toc y que su risa bajará.

Su respuesta fue solo silencio, lo cual para Ink significaba dos posibles respuestas: un sí, o un rotundo no a todo, incluyendo las bromas. Viendo esto, solo le quedaba arriesgarse:

\- ¿Eres un Sans? – Tenía que serlo, eso o una Toriel de algo universo similar a Underfell.

No hubo nada por un largo momento, y cuando Ink estaba a punto de aceptar que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna y que quizás había arruinado todo, otra hoja paso por el frente de él, volando mágicamente hasta quedar sobre la hoja anterior. En frente de él, solo fueran escritas dos letras: "Si". Bueno…

\- No es que no aprecie nada de lo que has hecho por mí, pero quiero preguntarte si acaso hay alguna razón en específica por la cual te estás quedando conmigo, ¿si no te ofende de ninguna forma? – La verdad, Ink se arrepintió de haber preguntado a mitad de camino… tal vez eso no había sido tan buena idea, la verdad. – "Es personal."

Bueno, al menos había recibido una respuesta… no debió de haber preguntado eso, menos mal que no lo había molestado en lo absoluto-

\- "No deberías estar tan **gris** , si no te levanto no verías el **arcoíris** de afuera tarado." – Leyó Ink lentamente, sintiendo un poco de molestia. Era un Sans, uno que lo conocía, no había duda en eso ahora. – Tomando en cuenta que diseñe todo lo que hay en este universo, creo que no me estoy perdiendo nada nuevo.

En la hoja apareció: "¿ah sí?, el oh gran **creador** cree que lo sabe todo…"

\- Nunca dije que lo sabía todo, no-… ugh.

"Te sorprenderías de lo que te pierdes. El amanecer siempre es hermoso y único todos los días, al igual que el atardecer. Oh gran **creador** , ni tú conoces los límites de los **colores** fuera de tu cabeza."

-… En pocas palabras, eres una persona matutina y te gusta ver los amaneceres y los atardeceres, y quieres que los comparta contigo… - Genial, ¡no conocía a ningún Sans así! – Eres un Sans muy raro si me lo preguntas.

"Soy especial, único y sin igual, no necesito que me lo recuerdes **pincelito**."

-… Tu ego esta por el techo, sin duda alguna. – Ink se llevó una palma a la frente, no sabía si reírse o no a estas alturas. - ¿Por qué nunca habías hablado conmigo de esta manera antes?

La respuesta quito cualquier clase de sonrisa de su rostro: "Primero, eres un pendejo. Segundo, agarrar un lápiz es un infierno. Tercero, si estuviera vivo estaría escribiendo con mi sangre en este momento."

-… Sabes, no quiero preguntar con que estas escribiendo entonces. – De por si creía que era magia… y trataba de no pensar en cómo lo hacía. – O como. – Mejor era no saberlo. - ¿No te incomoda o duele?, si es así no tienes porque-… a ver… ¿"No"?, ¿seguro?

La palabra no fue subrayada, así que Ink solo podía suponer que de verdad eso no lo molestaba de ninguna forma… y esperar que no le estuviera mintiendo.

\- ¿Tienes algún nombre por el cual pueda llamarte?, puedo llamarte Sans, si quieres, pero… - Llamarlo Sans sería bastante raro porque su nombre también era Sans, y en los demás universos también había un Sans…

Extrañamente, la respuesta fue muy cortante: "No me llames Sans. Llámame lo que quieras, pero habrá repercusiones por nombres estúpidos."

-… ¿Acaso no te gusta tu universo o no tienes uno…? – Ink pregunto tentativamente, buscando en su memoria por cualquier Sans con esas características, pero no le venía ni uno a la mente.

Esta vez, no hubo respuesta alguna, así que Ink solo podía intuir que había preguntado algo muy personal o delicado. Seguía en el mismo lugar, suponía, aun no sabía quién era el que se había quedado con él en todo este tiempo…

-… ¿Tienes sed?, no te he dejado agua en estos días… - Era más olvidadizo que nada, y su acompañante nunca parecía importarle si se le olvidaba eso o no. – Aquí tienes, perdona por eso…

No pasó nada de nada, nunca lo hacía. De hecho, no tenía ni idea como eso de las ofrendas funcionaban, pero suponía que la intención era lo que valía-

\- ¡Pufff!, ¿por qué me… tiraste…? – Ink pestañeo varias veces, tomando el papel fuera de su cara, incrédulo ante lo que veía. – "Siempre has sido un idiota, deja de ser tan amable, ¿quieres?" – Ink repitió las palabras lentamente, incrédulo. – Si no fuera porque te has quedado conmigo por más de dos años pensaría que me odias. – Lo había insultado varias veces ya, era raro lo que no había insultado hoy.

Si Ink hubiera sabido cuánto podía insultar y cuanto podía burlarse el fantasma quizás hubiera pensado varias veces si era buena idea querer tener alguna forma de hablar de verdad con él. Lo que no entendía era como alguien como él se había quedado con él por tanto tiempo, y solo a ayudarlo y cuidarlo. El no recordaba tener alguna vez a un amigo como él, a nadie que hubiera conocido… nadie se le venía a la cabeza, simplemente nada…

\- ¿Te hice algo malo alguna vez o es solo tu personalidad? – En pocas palabras: ¿se merecía los insultos o no?

La respuesta fue un simple no en la hoja. Era solo su personalidad entonces, vaya Sans más raro… no era que iba a decirle eso en su cara, menos en ese momento. Ink casi salta cuando le jalaron levemente la silla antes de que comenzaran a tocar la mesa a un ritmo que Ink ya conocía demasiado bien.

\- Ya voy, ya voy… - Era la hora del almuerzo, no tenía ni porque mirar el reloj para saberlo.

Siempre hacia esto a la hora de la comida, ¿quizás los fantasmas tenían relojes incorporados y nadie lo sabía?, sería una buena explicación ante todo lo que le hacia su acompañante, porque casi nunca pelaba las horas. No obstante, una vez que abrió la nevera a ver que había para hacer el almuerzo, se dio cuenta de un problema y recordó ciertas palabras de un fantasma…

-… Iré al supermercado un Domingo en la tarde… otra vez… - A veces como odiaba ser tan olvidadizo. – Pero primero, vamos con una Muffet, quiero dulce. – Por supuesto, no hubo ninguna respuesta a esto.

Quizás era mejor así, ya había conocido que tan burlón podía ser su acompañante y sin duda alguna ese momento era más que perfecto para ser la víctima de sus burlas… si lo estaba haciendo, al menos no podía ni oírlo ni verlo. Burlas siempre eran divertidas cuanto no eras la víctima de las mismas.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿qué tienes de almuerzo? – Ya nadie se sorprendía de verlo de vez en cuando, y mucho menos por ordenar las cosas más dulces que estuvieran en el menú.

\- Buenas tardes Ink, ¿otra vez sin nada en casa? – Ink solo salía a comer cuando lo invitaban o no había nada de nada en su casa. La última era la más usual. – Hoy está tu favorito si quieres ordenarlo.

\- Sin nada en la casa. – Confirmó con un largo suspiro. – Dame eso, sabes que no podría rechazarlo ni queriendo.

Si fuera un humano quizás ya se hubiera vuelto diabético con tanta azúcar, una de las cosas buenas de ser un monstruo esqueleto. Nuevamente, nadie fue sorprendido de ver cubiertos, servilletas, y por alguna extraña razón incluso pinturas flotar. El único que aún ahora no se había dado cuenta era el mismo Ink, pero todos los demás podían ver perfectamente a alguien irritado y tratando de no perder los estribos ante el desastre que podía crear el pintor sin darse cuenta… y arreglarlo sin molestar a nadie en el proceso.

Solo los nuevos clientes, los pocos que habían, eran los que saltaban ante el despliegue sobrenatural, todos los demás estaban más que acostumbrados a esas alturas o ya sabían todos los rumores sobre que el creador tenía a un fantasma consigo casi todo el tiempo… y de quien era el fantasma también, lo cual solo hacía las cosas más bizarras para todos los que supieran más de lo que debían saber.

-… Eres un pendejo, Ink. – Ink oyó susurrar en su oído en medio de su delicioso almuerzo.

Ink no sabía si molestarse por ser llamado pendejo una vez más, o porque el susurro había sido tan bajo que le fue imposible reconocer la voz.

\- Que no soy ningún pendejo Mr. Stalker. – La respuesta del fantasma no se hizo de esperar, Ink tendría que pedir un nuevo almuerzo y darse un buen baño antes de que se lo comieran las hormigas.


	11. Extra 3

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 3

\- Tsk, estúpido Reaper, no sé qué carajo le ve mi hermano a ese idiota… - Murmuró para sí, de muy mal humor, mientras se dirigía a donde su ser le llamaba.

Realmente no estaba tan molesto con Reaper, al menos no lo suficientemente molesto como para querer matarlo, pero sí que quería darle un buen golpe en la quijada… lástima que no podía. No podía golpear a nadie, mucho menos a Reaper, ser un fantasma apestaba en eso. Si, murió, estaba perfectamente claro en eso, no tenía por qué restregarselo en la cara ni hacer bromas con eso, en especial cuando no estaba de muy buen humor para empezar.

\- Hey Error, ¿cómo estás?, ¿todo bien en el más allá? – Oyó decir cerca de él, era una voz demasiado familiar… - Si, ya se, pregunta un tanto tonta…

Error se detuvo de intentar patear una roca, mirando en dirección a la voz, solo para encontrarse con Ink sentado en frente de una pequeña lápida y dejando un ramo de lirios blancos en la misma. Error pestañeo varias veces, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando ni nada extraño, y quedó casi estático en el sitio.

\- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que… - Ink lentamente se apagó, no tenía ninguna sonrisa en su rostro en ese momento. – Lo lamento, no merecías morir, lo siento Error…

¿Lo siento?, ¿por qué se disculpaba por eso?, ni siquiera tenía la culpa. A diferencia de lo que cualquier hubiera pensado, Error no estaba molesto por haber muerto, ni siquiera por haber sido asesinado. Error hace mucho tiempo que se había preparado para esa posibilidad, dado su trabajo y lo que hacía, así que no tenía malos sentimientos hacia nadie ni hacia su muerte. Lo que sí tenía era irritación ante su situación, ¡no podría comer chocolate nunca más!, ¿qué peor castigo que ese podría haber?

-… Espero que esto pueda hacerte sentir mejor en el más allá, pero realmente no si… - Ink se apagó, triste.

Ahora, Error hizo una mueca y se sintió muy, muy incómodo. No ayudaba que no sabía cómo tomar lo que estaba viendo y ahora estaba comenzando a llorar… Lo peor, en su opinión al menos, era que no quería estar en otra parte que no fuera allí y no sabía porque, su alma había sido atraída a ese lugar y no sabía por qué.

\- Lo siento, sé que debes de estar pensando que estoy haciendo el ridículo haciendo esto y que vaya a llorar a otro lado… - La verdad, no solo eso, Ink no debería de estar llorando ni tener razones para ello en primer lugar. – pero no puedo evitarlo, no quería que murieras, ¿sabes?, solo quería ser tu amigo, pero ahora…

¿Amigos?, pensó Error extrañado. No podía ser que aun ahora Ink estuviera pensando en eso, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a ese enano que no iba a ser su amigo?, ¿acaso Ink era retrasado o algo?, siempre, durante años, le había negado su amistad. Vamos, siempre andaban peleando, e incluso eran considerados enemigos. ¿Acaso Ink era tan estúpido en creer que si se hacían amigos él dejaría de destruir o algo así?, por favor, eso nunca podría pasar-

\- Sé que no hubieras parado de destruir o jugar con tus presas, eso era lo que hacías, ¿no?, porque estoy casi seguro de que podrías matar a todos el doble de rápido si realmente lo hubieras querido, y allí que no hubiera podido llegar a detenerte ni la mitad del tiempo… - Ink se rió un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas, aunque el gesto era algo tonto porque seguía llorando.

Error ahora definitivamente quedó de piedra, y si Ink hubiera girado en su dirección, hubiera sido capaz de ver a Error parado, mirándolo con las cuencas más grandes que jamás le hubiera visto, en conjunto con unas pupilas casi diminutas, y sin ninguna clase de sonrisa o mueca en su rostro. Lástima para Ink, ya que no miro en esa dirección, y tal vez era mejor de ese modo. Si Ink lo hubiera visto, seguramente hubiera terminado llorando a mares y buscan conversación con el destructor, por no hablar de pedir disculpas, y Error no hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para pararlo o siquiera entender lo que ocurría. De por sí, Error estaba tan en shock que perdió una muy buena parte de lo que Ink estaba diciendo, cuando finalmente volvió en sí, fue para prácticamente el final:

-… Espero que todo esté bien en el más allá, que goces del descanso eterno que mereces Error. – Ink se levantó, limpiando sus lágrimas, un gesto nuevamente un tanto inútil. – Te veré el año que viene, ¿de acuerdo?, hasta luego Error.

Error sólo pudo observar a Ink quedarse un momento más en frente de la tumba y finalmente irse… a lo que Error creía que era su casa. ¿Tal vez estaba en el patio?, no sabría decir, y no era de su interés o preocupación en ese momento. Lentamente, aun sin saber cómo tomar todo lo que acaba de ver u oír, Error se acercó hacia donde Ink había estado sentando…

-… Idiota. – Murmuro para si al leer lo que estaba escrito en su lápida.

Esta tenía que ser la razón por la cual su alma era atraída a ese lugar, ¡Ink le había hecho una tumba!, ya estaba confirmado. Y como si eso no bastara por sí solo, Ink también le había dejado flores… Suavemente, en silencio, Error coloco una mano sobre la lápida, leyendo nuevamente lo escrito en la lápida.

-… Siempre has sido un idiota… - Error sonrió muy levemente, divertido y agradecido. – Muchas gracias, Ink.

Probablemente estaría anclado a ese lugar en toda su estadía, el llamado a su alma era fuerte allí, o al menos era lo más fuerte que había sentido en el poco tiempo en el que había estado vagando al menos. ¿Quién lo diría?, aquel a quien consideraba un fastidio total era el único que le había creado un ataúd… uno vacío, por supuesto, pero la intención era lo que contaba, suponía. No era como si en verdad alguien pudiera hacerle un lugar de descanso legítimo, su polvo había sido esparcido y si usaban una de sus muñecas en el Anti-Void atormentaría al pobre desdichado hasta el fin de sus días, si es que podían encontrarlas en primer lugar.

Ink se había tomado su tiempo en hacer esto, pensó para sí, examinando la lápida. Esto había sido premeditado, y había sido hecho cuidadosamente también… Tomó una de las flores para sí, observándola con detenimiento y obtener su aroma. No había nadie, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de que alguien lo viera o viera una flor flotando. Además, esto era de él, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ello, ¿no es así?

Más tarde tendría que ir a ver sus hermanos… Ya los había visitado hace unos días, y estaba satisfecho en saber que Geno estaría más que bien. Su muerte no le había pegado tanto a su hermano mayor, había temido lo contrario así que estaba aliviado, muy aliviado. Su hermano menor era otro tema, a él si le había pegado, y por lo visto le había dado por querer estar solo y andar de mal humor casi todo el tiempo, pero de resto andaba bien. En unos meses esperaba que Fresh lo superara al igual que Geno. No había nadie más que realmente pudiera ser afectado por su muerto… o al menos…

\- Tsk, no había contado a este idiota… - Miró en dirección a donde Ink había desaparecido con un leve ceño fruncido.

No, Error no había contado con que alguien que no fuera alguno de sus hermanos estaría mal por su muerte. Casi todo el mundo lo odiaba, o le tenían miedo, así que nadie debería de estar triste en lo más mínimo por su muerto, en todo caso deberían de estar _alegres_. Aparentemente, había juzgado mal. Aun así, no entendía, no podía entender porque el creador de todos los seres habidos y por haber-Los ojos de Error se dilataron en sorpresa pura, y antes de siquiera pensarlo salió corriendo en dirección al repentino llamado en su alma, dejando la flor caer al suelo y fuera del ramo.

-… Listo. – Ink murmuró con una sonrisa triste, dejando el encendedor en su lugar. – Espero no estarte molestado con esto, Error… - Sonrió nerviosamente. No sabía porque, pero igual se sentía nervioso al hacer esto. – Me dijeron que esto podría ayudar… no sé qué tan cierto sea, pero… - Ink hizo una leve mueca. – Espero que te ayude, en donde quiera que estés, sino no es así, perdón.

Dicho esto, Ink suspiro temblorosamente y decidió comenzar a hacer un desayuno tardío, muy tardío. No tenía mucha hambre, pero no podía salir a trabajar todo un día completo sin nada en el estómago, lo último que quería era que se preocuparan por él ahora también. Inadvertidamente para Ink, sus acciones traerían más consecuencias de lo que podría haber imaginado en los años venideros, y una de ellas comenzaba justo en ese preciso momento: un fantasma mirándolo en completo shock justo a su lado, queriendo preguntar qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, Error desistió de querer preguntar… no podía, no quería hacer las cosas peor. ¿Cómo podría tomar Ink una voz de la nada?, podría pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, o provocarle un susto enorme… él no era tan malo como para querer hacerle eso. Aun así, Error iba a entrar en un ataque de pánico, y quizás la única razón por la cual no había entrado en ese estado era que Ink muy seguramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lentamente, Error bajo su mano, la cual temblaba de las ganas de querer agarrar a Ink por los hombros y estrellarlo contra una pared, y por supuesto demandar respuestas. No, no iba a tocarlo, no sabía lo que podría provocar, lo cual podría ser aún peor si hablaba. No, estaba muerto, las cosas serían mejor si se la mantenía de ese modo: sin interactuar con nadie si era posible. Suspirando profundamente, dejo de mirar a Ink, quien estaba buscando cosas en la nevera, y miró al pequeño rincón que Ink había tomado de su cocina… para él.

Ink realmente no debería de tener la más mínima idea lo que estaba haciendo, si la tuviera no habría hecho nada de esto, en especial por alguien como el mismísimo destructor de universos. Una vela, una simple vela, era más o menos grande, podría durar gran parte del día encendida… el problema en sí de esto no era la vela en sí, sino que estaba encendida. Encender una vela a un espíritu era darle la bienvenida, una bienvenida de buenas intenciones… Esto sería normal si fuera para algún familiar o amigo muy cercano, pero él era _nadie_ para Ink, y sin embargo…

Para hacer las cosas peor, cerca de la vela había varias ofrendas. No una ni dos, varias. Error podía contar 5. Ni en cumpleaños recibía tantas cosas, pero lo que recibía era muy bien apreciado, quería mucho a sus hermanos después de todo. Un vaso de agua, una muñeca hecha a mano (muy fea y muy mal hecha, pero podía verse el esfuerzo y el tiempo dedicado a ello), dos chocolates muy caros, y extrañamente una bufanda azul muy familiar…

El vaso de agua podía entenderlo, era lo más común de hacer y lo que casi cualquiera podía recomendar, pero lo demás… La muñeca la tenía que haber hecho Ink, y eso podía explicar las vendas en los dedos que tenía, era una muñeca horrible, demasiado horrible, pero en este punto lo que valía intención. Tal vez Ink quería decirle que había intentado entender cómo se sentía cuando hacía muñecas de otros Sans, porque esta muñeca era un intento fallido de él… o quizás otra cosa que no podía entender en ese momento. Los chocolates, oh los chocolates... hubiera estado más que feliz con cualquier chocolate en este punto de su existencia, pero no, Ink tenía que venir y ofrecer unos de los chocolates más deliciosos y caros que había podido llegar a conocer cuando estaba vivo.

Aun así, lo que demolía todo lo demás era la bufanda. Esa bufanda podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar, era suya. La había perdido hace más de una década en una de sus peleas con Ink, aun resentía eso. Esa bufanda era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían recordar que el alguna vez tuvo un universo, y perderla gracias a una pelea… bueno, iba a pasar en algún momento, así que no culpaba al creador, pero igual resentía haberla perdido. Y aquí estaba, ¿era una especie de broma?, no tenía ni idea de cómo Ink podría haberla rescatado cuando él la había dado por perdida entre todo el alboroto de esa pelea, y mucho menos como Ink podría haberla reparado… ¿en verdad Ink había hecho todo eso y de paso la había guardado por todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué haría algo así?, no teni-

\- ¡Estúpida hornilla! – Error casi salta ante el pequeño estallido, pero luego tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse ante el espectáculo estúpido que el creador estaba ofreciendo. - ¿Ahora por qué demonios no enciendes?, ¡hace una semana te mande a reparar!

Aun tratando de no reírse, con su mano libre Error chasqueo levemente los dedos, y el fuego cobró vida por así decirlo. Un pequeño truco que había logrado dominar, y algo que hizo a Ink pestañear varias veces y hacer una doble toma…

-… Voy a llevarte con otro, no me gustan las bromas en la cocina. – Dijo Ink lentamente, hablando seriamente con su cocina como si tratara de regañar a un niño.

Aun así, Ink preparó sus dos emparedados tranquilamente, comió y se fue, todo bajó la vista de Error, quien al ver que estaba solo se rio por un breve momento.

\- Si, un completo estúpido. – No había ninguna duda ahora en la mente de Error.

Su sonrisa desapareció, volviendo a mirar el "problema" a mano. Ink realmente no debía de tener idea de que básicamente lo había invitado permanentemente a su casa con la combinación de lo que había hecho… Bueno, realmente no podía estar molestarse, ¡tenía chocolate!, y de paso así se aseguraba de que el creador no hiciera alguna tontería…

\- Y hablando de tonterías… - Error suspiro profundamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta era obviamente la casa de Ink, y estaba vuelta un desastre. Sin pensarlo mucho, porque necesitaba algo que hacer hasta que Ink volviera y no tenía ganas de intentar vagar por allí con su alma queriendo quedarse allí, comenzó acomodar el lugar. Para cuando terminó, Error había llegado a la conclusión de que Ink estaba aún peor que su hermano, muy peor, lo cual era muy ridículo…

-… Pendejo. – Error insulto al creador en voz baja cuando este llegó a su casa.

¿La razón?, simple: Ink llegó a su cuarto a tirarse en la cama a dormir… sin reparar en el estado de su casa, y ni siquiera se arropo o apago la luz. ¡Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa!

\- Tsk… - Apago la luz, y lo arropo con una sábana antes de salir de la habitación.

No iba a visitar a Geno porque definitivamente no quería volver a ver a Reaper, lo mismo con Fresh, así que por los momentos solo le quedaban dos opciones: o se quedaba allí, o se ponía a vagar… sería la primera entonces, y así veía su precia UnderNovela en el televisor de Ink.


	12. Extra 4

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 4

Error solo observo a Ink pacientemente, sentado en una silla cercana. Esto era casi todos los días, pasaba tanto que Error no entendía cómo Ink no aprendía que seguir haciendo esto no lo ayudaría en nada. Ink estaba nuevamente embelesado en sus obras artísticas, en esta ocasión estaba pintando lo que parecía ser otro universo… pero esta vez las cosas habían tomado un giro muy raro… los monstruos no estaban en el subsuelo, sino en alguna especie de nube o sueño o algo así. ¿Qué?, él no era adivino, ni lector de mentes, era solo un fantasma tratando de interpretar qué demonios Ink estaba pintando… otra vez.

-… Bueno, vamos a ponerle un fin a esto… - Murmuró para sí, Ink no lo oiría, estaba muy centrado en lo suyo como para hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Lentamente, Ink se llevó una mano a la frente. – Se fue la luz, genial…

Error solo rodo los ojos. Era casi medianoche, y en lugar de ir a dormir, Ink estaba molesto por no poder con-Oh no, no lo lograras infeliz, pensó sonriendo muy maliciosamente, levantándose para seguir a Ink. Pobre, oh pobre diablo, si tan solo Ink supiera que sin importar lo que hiciera esa noche, no podría seguir trabajando…

\- Listo, con esto debería de-¿no?, eso sí es raro… - Esto nunca había pasado, nunca desde que creó este lugar. – Entonces tal vez…

Nuevamente, sonriendo enormemente de una forma muy malintencionada, Error rodó los ojos, por dentro pensando: "Intenta todo lo que desees, pero yo gano hoy, enano". Si Error no quitaba sus manos de los cables principales dentro de la pared, la corriente no circularía sin importar lo que Ink hiciera. No siempre tenía que haber una explicación para que ciertas cosas pasaran, ¿no es así?

-… Esto no tiene sentido… - Llevaba media hora moviendo cables y presionando botones, pero nada.

\- Vete a dormir de una buena vez, tarado. – Susurro Error para sí, pero Ink logro escuchar las primeras palabras.

-… Debo estar imaginando cosas. – Era muy tarde después de todo. – Ya mañana arreglaré esto…

No lo quedaba de otra, era tarde, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, y a este ritmo se le iban a acabar todas las velas… Rindiéndose finalmente, Ink fue a su cama a dormir finalmente, siendo seguido por un muy alegre y sintiéndose muy superior Error. Al estar seguro de que el creador estuviera dormido, Error dejo de ejercer sus poderes en los cables de corriente, permitiendo a la electricidad circular normalmente de nuevo. Apago la luz y encendió el aire acondicionado en silencio antes de irse a la sala a ver su preciada Undernovela.

¿Qué?, era un fantasma y no tenía la necesidad de dormir, y es _Undernovela_. Más bien estaba siendo lo suficientemente misericordioso de hacer esto cuando Ink estuviera dormido para no darle malos sustos o empezara a creer que estaba loco… lo cual era debatible en su humilde opinión. La cocina de Ink no funcionaba correctamente, debería de crear o comprar una nueva, pero no. Se salvaba que le tenía compasión o sino no cocinaría nada de nada. El horno sí que funcionaba, pero el enano era tan olvidadizo que lo que sea que metiera allí tenía 90% de probabilidades de convertirse en una tiesa masa negra…

\- Tsk… - Comerciales, perfecto, ¡más comerciales!

La verdad, Error no estaba totalmente seguro, pero probablemente lo de trabajar toda la noche en arte era seguramente para caer rendido del cansancio al mundo de los sueños y no tener pesadillas. Había notado en los últimos años que Ink tendía a dormir cuando ya no podía más, muchas veces pasando uno o dos días completamente despierto… y cuando caía, después iba a estar correteando de un lugar a otro por su falta de organización. Error estaba temiendo que quizás Ink iba a terminar asesinado o herido de gravedad… y es que tampoco lo estaban ayudando mucho que digamos.

Ink no se dejaba ayudar tampoco, para variar. Bueno, él estaba más que plenamente consciente que las cosas se pondrían mal una vez que muriera, pero nunca llegó a pensar que los grandes idiotas de los demás universos fueran hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su oh gran y querido creador. Si bien la falta de un destructor y la seguridad que recaía con eso permitía que la gran mayoría se sintiera muy confiado en que no les iba a pasar nada y podían hacer lo que quisieran, eso a un no justificaba hacerle la situación aún peor a quien siempre los ha estado ayudando.

\- Bueno, no es mi problema… - Murmuró para sí, pero aun pensado en toda la idiotez que el multiverso hacía.

La gente era estúpida, y ahora estaban muy confiados… ¿cuánto durarían así?, ¿cuándo se darían cuenta que todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor sin que se dieran cuenta?, estaba muy curioso, lo admitía. Siempre se preguntó estas cosas, pero ahora que estaba obteniendo respuestas, pues… le parecía interesante y al mismo tiempo demasiado estúpido. No estaba realmente preocupado, pues no había nada que se pudiera hacer después de todo, ¿así que por qué preocuparse?, eso y no era su problema, ni tampoco le interesaba nadie más que no fueran sus hermanos… y quizás el pendejo que estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

El idiota de Ink le dejaba ofrendas muy seguido, especialmente chocolate, así que realmente no podía molestarse con él, sin importar que tan idiota fuera. Chocolate era vida, ¡era lo mejor que había!, y ese idiota era el único que le daba chocolate tan frecuentemente, si no lo hiciera… estaría condenado a uno solo cuando su hermano se acordara… y su hermano ya sólo lo recordaba en ocasiones especiales. Se refería a Geno, Fresh aún seguía en alguna especie de negación-ira, y eso que habían pasado ya varios años, así que no recibía chocolates por parte de Fresh.

Además, Ink era el único que lo visitaba el día de su muerte, y de paso le dejaba flores. ¿Cómo iba a molestarse con eso?, aunque no negaría que hablaba demasiado… era irritante, muy irritante. Ink hablaba mucho, y de paso nunca se la mantenía en el mismo tema por mucho tiempo, y divagaba… oh Dios, divagaba…

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡ya son la 1! – Error pestañeo ante el flash de colores. - ¡Dream me va a matar! – No, Dream nunca iba a hacer eso, pero bueno…

Error no fue para nada sorprendido que el creador se le olvidara desayunar… otra vez. Ink realmente era la persona más poco saludable que había conocido, por muchas razones. La parte buena es que se había ido sin darse cuenta de la televisión encendida… pequeñas maravillas, suponía. Con un largo suspiro cansado, Error apago el televisor y se levantó para ir detrás de Ink… si se desmayaba de nuevo, al menos evitaría que se muriera de frío o se lo comieran los animales, otra vez.

Aburrido, aburrido, ¡súper aburrido!, esa era la única opinión de Error que no tuviera que ver con qué Ink no fuera un idiota. Había pasado todo el día con el creador, quien primero fue hablar con Dream, cosa muy aburrida, y a partir de allí fue corriendo de un lado para otro entre los diferentes universos. Sí, todo el mundo andaba demasiado confiado, y no apreciaba mucho al creador a menos que este los estuviera salvando de la muerte al parecer…

\- Y esto te pasa por no comer pendejo. – Por supuesto, la acusación hubiera sido efectiva si no se la hubiera lanzado a alguien desmayado en medio de la nieve y en medio de una pelea… - Me la debes.

Por él, que se mataran esa gente, el humano haría Reset de todos modos, y el creído saldría con las tablas en la cabeza. Error no veía lo inteligente de atacar un lugar inspirado en criaturas mitológicas, pero bueno, no todos era un genio como lo era él, ¿no es así?

\- Ugh… - Una mano en la cabeza. - ¿En dónde estoy…?

Error bufo levemente, observando a Ink con leve interés. Obvio dolor de cabeza, inestabilidad, y probablemente debía sentirse adolorido por la batalla. Si, Ink estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse… si como no.

-… Oh… - Estaba en casa… Ink pestañeo varias veces ante el plato de comida que tenía al lado. – Dream se preocupa demasiado…

Error rodó los ojos, pensando para sí: "Si, sigue creyendo eso idiota, sigue creyendo eso…", Dream no robaría una hamburguesa con papitas fritas y una Coca-Cola sin ser atrapado en el proceso para dárselo a un amigo. Aparentemente Ink no conocía tan bien a sus amigos como él creía, pero eso no era su problema. Si Ink creía que quien lo traía a casa y robaba algo para él para no levantar sospechas de quien preparo la comida era Dream, pues era bienvenido a hacerlo. No era como si lo fuera a corregir.

\- Tendré que darle las gracias más tarde… - Ink tomó el plato. No podía decir que no a algo así, ¿verdad? – Otra vez.

Dream era mucho más pendejo que Ink, eso ya estaba asegurado. El otro enano solo aceptaba las gracias sin preguntar a qué se debían las mismas a pesar de estar confundido por esto. Bueno, mejor así, suponía, menos problemas, menos inconvenientes… aunque eso no evitaba que la estupidez que demostraban todos los involucrados (menos el, por supuesto), lo sorprendiera, irritara, y le divirtiera dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Sorpresivamente para Error, Ink se acostó temprano ese día… luego de corretear por unas cuantas horas más entre los universos, solventando o tratando de solventar problemas que ni siquiera le correspondían. Bueno, podría irse temprano a ver Undernovela otra vez, y comer chocolate, sería la mejor noche que tendría en un buen tiempo. Tristemente para Error, eso no ocurrió.

\- Sabes enano, tienes mucha suerte de tenerme aquí… - Con una leve mueca, Error toco la frente de Ink con un dedo.

Error pestañeo varias veces, ahora dentro del sueño de Ink. Hacía bastante tiempo que Ink no tenía pesadillas, o sueños, a decir verdad. Suponía que debía de haberse esperado esto: la confirmación de sus sospechas. Lo que no se espero fue el tema de la pesadilla.

-… Eres un idiota, Ink. – Lo dijo con suma irritación, viendo todo con muchas ganas de palmearse la frente. – Mi muerte no fue culpa tuya enano.

¿De qué trataba la pesadilla?, de su muerte, de cómo murió, una memoria algo torcida… para convertirla en un perfecto tormento. Era estúpido que el que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto se sintiera culpable y creyera lo que no era, ¿no es así?

-… Hey, levántate enano. – Demandó al encontrar a Ink. – Hey. – Bueno, si no quería escuchar…

\- ¡Wow!, ¿qué demon-¿Error?

\- ¿Quién más tarado? – Sin esperar respuesta alguna, lo jalo de la bufanda nuevamente, arrastrándolo. – No es tu culpa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hey!, ¡suéltame!, ¡hey! – No lo iba a soltar, tenía que levantarse y quitarle la bufanda el mismo… o lo arrastraría por el suelo hasta que se cansara. – Hey, ya está bien Error.

Error sonrió levemente, dejando que Ink le arrebatara la bufanda, y lo miró al creador confiado. Esto solo puso a Ink nervioso, pero aún se mantuvo dándole una cara molesta y bastante irritada...

-… ¿Qué le pasó a esto, Ink? – Error señaló su postura, luciendo curioso, pero solo estaba siendo arrogante. - ¿Mi muerte te hizo un debilucho enano?

-… Error… - Ink dudo, cosa que Error no dudo en atacar:

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que el oh gran creador puede hacer? – Sonrió mucho más, engreidamente. – Que decepción, pelear contigo ahora sería muy aburrido y para nada satisfactorio… - ¡Crash! – ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?, como dije, que gran decepción enano…

Ink lo miro feo, levantándose y sobándose la mejilla lastimada. Esto solo hizo a Error sonreír aún más. Al menos su espíritu de lucha aún no había muerto, aún podía darle esa mirada de muerte, eso era un alivio.

\- Recuerda esto, Ink. – Ante estas palabras, Ink pestañeó, confundido. Error no le prestó atención a eso. – No quiero que olvides cómo te sientes en este momento. El Ink que conozco es un tarado, pero es fuerte, es terco, irritante, desafiante, determinado y leal… - A terminar el trabajo: - No es un lloricón, debilucho, y mucho menos se culpa de cosas que no le corresponden.

-… - Ink abrió la boca, pero Error no lo dejó hablar:

\- Mi muerte no fue tu culpa Ink. – Nunca lo fue, idiota sin remedio. – Deja de culparte por algo que no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

-… Pero Error-

\- Pero nada Ink. – Vaya, de verdad estaba tratando con un idiota. – ¿Crees que es divertido ver al único adversario digno de alguien tan grandioso como yo reducido al deplorado estado en el que estas?

-… Tu… - Ink tomo una respiración profunda. - ¿Tu solo quieres que deje de culparme-

\- Quiero que seas tú, solo tú. Ve, diviértete, sonríe, crea… - Estaba peor que Fresh, lo cual no tenía sentido. – Recuérdame, si así lo deseas, pero no vivas lamentándote por algo que no es tu culpa. Ese es mi único deseo, mi última voluntad si así quieres. – Una pausa. - ¿Puedes cumplir mi última voluntad Ink?, estoy cansado de verte en esta forma tan lamentable Ink. – No tenía excusa alguna, no la tenía…

Ink solo lo miro por un largo rato, como si tratara de grabarse su imagen, y luego se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo, para luego acercarse lentamente… y tomarlo de la chaqueta.

\- Eres Error, el verdadero Error, ¿verdad? – Error hizo una mueca ante el indicio lágrimas, pero eso solo hizo que Ink afianzara su agarre. – No eres parte de mi pesadilla, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

-… Cree lo que quieras creer… - No iba ni a confirmar ni a negar, no importa cuán mal pudiera ponerse Ink. - ¿Cumplirás mi última voluntad?

-… Tratare, tratare si es lo que realmente quieres… - Las lágrimas iban a caer en cualquier momento ahora. - ¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo?, ¿ahora que estás aquí conmigo, cara a cara?

-… Estaré aquí hasta que despiertes. – Prometió, rodando los ojos, para luego casi estrellarse porque el creador salto sobre el…

\- ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias! – Y por supuesto, las lágrimas no pudieron faltar.

Por lo que parecieron horas, Error estuvo sentado junto a Ink, pacientemente escuchando todo lo que Ink quería decirle y preguntarle, lo cual era aterradoramente un montón. Aparentemente lo que decía en sus aniversarios era solo un abrebocas a todo lo que en verdad Ink quería decirle… Respondió las cosas lo más ambiguas posibles, y a veces simplemente tenía que decirle que no podía responder a eso, obteniendo un puchero por parte del creador.

-… Hmmm… ¿qué hora es…? – Bostezo profundamente, somnoliento, pero levantándose de todos modos. - ¿Las 9?, es temprano, qué raro…

Ink comenzó su día como era usual, sin saber que Error lo estaba siguiendo como siempre, al menos dentro de la casa. Como casi todos los sueños su encuentro con Error fue olvidado, pero Error no lo olvido.

\- Hey Error, ¿cómo has estado? – Cuidadosamente, Ink dejo el ramo de flores en frente de la tumba de Error, sentándose luego de hacerlo. – Han pasado ya 4 años desde que…


	13. Extra 5

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 5

Error miro a Ink desde el sofá perezosamente. Hoy había sido un día relajante, por así decirlo, ya que Ink se había quedado a dibujar y pintar felizmente todo el día, y él había decidido acostarse un rato a pensar, porque no había nada más que hacer. No había nada bueno en la televisión, ya había probado varias veces, y ya había sacado a Ink para el desayuno y el almuerzo, y para la cena aún faltaba mucho. La verdad, Error no pensaba en ver a Ink fuera de su cuarto en todo el día, al menos no por iniciativa propia, así que verlo ahora sin duda alguna le llamaba la atención…

\- Hey amigo, espero que te guste. – Ink dijo felizmente, luego de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. – Estaré en mi habitación si me quieres acompañar.

Error, muy curioso ahora, fue a la cocina, a ver qué demonios había hecho Ink ahora. Lo que encontró lo dejó de piedra por unos segundos, solo para que luego una gran sonrisa se abriera paso a sus características y casi se abalanzara ante las ofrendas. ¿La razón de esto?, demasiado simple: Ink era un idiota.

\- Ahora tengo doble~ - Canturreo, emocionado más allá de la creencia.

Se permitía actuar así porque no había nadie que pudiera verlo, por nada más. Era muy orgulloso, siempre lo había sido y eso no iba a cambiar incluso después de muerto. Ink había dejado el doble de ofrendas, ¿qué tan genial era eso?, y de verdad Ink era un tarado. Había dejado ofrendas para Error, y ahora había hecho otro espacio para "amigo" y había dejado el mismo número de ofrendas.

Claro que las ofrendas no eran iguales, no en todo al menos. Cada uno tenía un vaso de agua, y dos chocolates de los caros y deliciosos (Ink era un bastardo con plata o con mucha suerte, una de dos), y de allí si eran diferentes. A Error le había dejado un café y unas galletas (iba a culpar a Geno por esto), y a "amigo" le había dejado un paquete de caramelos y un helado… un helado de ron con pasas… grande…

Ink casi termina agarrado del techo del susto que se llevó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue tirada de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera pateado con todas sus ganas, y antes de verlo venir todas sus hojas estaban volando por todo el lugar… y había un gran desastre hecho con las pinturas, un desastre que realmente no quería limpiar. No obstante, Ink realmente no tuvo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de pensar, cuando sintió como si alguien le palmeara la cabeza como si fuera un niño… y pues, estaba seguro de que no estaba solo, porque justo frente de él la cama se había hundido, tal y como si alguien se hubiera sentado… o tirado, probablemente la segunda.

-… ¿Supondré que te gustaron? – Preguntó tímidamente, sin saber qué esperar.

Su respuesta fue que una de sus pinturas fue abierta y… y a alguien le pareció buena idea escribir con la pintura en su ya irreconocible cama. Aun así, Ink realmente no podía molestarse, más bien…

\- Me alegro, no sabía realmente que darte… - Ink se rascó nerviosamente detrás de la nuca. – Es un poco difícil, ya que no te conozco mucho…

Y él tampoco parecía molestarte ante la falta de ofrendas ni nada. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que podía darle de ahora en adelante…

\- Oye, ¿quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?, debe ser aburrido por allá solo, ¿no? – En donde sea que estuviera, por lo menos. - ¿no te molestaría?

Error pestañeo varias veces, para luego sonreír levemente. ¿Cómo decirle no a eso?

\- Muchas gracias amigo. – Sentir una mano sobre la suya tenía que significar un sí, ¿verdad?

Fue una tarde agradable, para ambos. Mayormente para Ink, ya que no se sentía solo y estaba hablando con alguien, quien rara vez le contestaba algo. Error ya se había más que acostumbrado a que Ink hablara y hablara… cuando estaba feliz o muy emocionado eso pasaba, al menos ya no le daba dolor de cabeza. Por supuesto, esto se acabó cuando Ink fue jalado fuera de la habitación, y realmente no necesito pensarlo dos veces:

\- ¿Ya es hora de la cena? – Eso era la única explicación lógica, aunque era la primera vez que era arrastrado y no le hacía una sinfonía a punta de tocarle las paredes y las puertas.

Ink se sintió un poco triste, ya que después de eso el fantasma no volvió a acercarse tanto, no volvió a tocarlo, pero si se quedó con él… hasta que se durmió al menos. La mañana que siguió, Ink se despertó más temprano de lo esperado (tenía que serlo, porque dudaba mucho que su amigo fuera a dejarlo dormir más de la cuenta), y sonriendo traviesamente decidió tratar de sorprender a su amigo… más tarde querría golpearse por esa estupidez, porque incluso si lo sorprendía no podría verlo, ¿y cómo saber si no estaba siendo el ridículo?

Error, por su parte, había pasado toda la noche y madrugada viendo televisión… vio una maratón de películas de terror, esta no noche no pasaron Undernovela para su gran tristeza. De hecho, estaba en medio de Saw cuando oyó decir:

\- ¿Amigo?, ¿fuiste tú quien encendió el televisor? – Porque Ink estaba completamente seguro de que no fue el.

Si Ink hubiera sido capaz de verlo, quizás se hubiera reído. Error giró su cabeza tan rápido que si hubiera estado vivo hubiera sido muy preocupante para su salud. Luego, pestañeó varias veces, mirando a Ink como si este fuera un producto de su imaginación. Ink nunca se levantaba temprano, y apenas eran las 6:14… Ink nunca se levantaba temprano, nunca, así que su reacción estaba justificada, ¿verdad?

\- Estúpido enano… - Murmuró Error para sí, suspirando profundamente para pasar el pequeño susto. Había pasado viendo casi toda la noche películas de terror, ¿y viene Ink a hacerle esto?, menos mal que ya estaba muerto.

-… ¿Amigo…? - ¿Debería de preocuparse de que estaban pasando Saw y si su amigo estaba allí estaba viendo eso?, ¿debería preocuparse de posibles sustos y bromas muy pesadas?

La respuesta de Ink fue un control flotar desde el sofá lentamente, y del mismo modo bajar. Ink pestañeo para luego sonreír divertido y preguntar:

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Por la posición y forma en la que el control remoto se movió, su amigo estaba sentado en el sofá en una de las esquinas. – Tomaré el silencio como un sí.

Pues la verdad, a Error no le importaba si se sentaba con él o no, lo que no sabía era si Ink era un miedoso o no. Si Ink era un miedoso, podrían pasar dos cosas: o se obstinaba y apagaba el televisor y se iba, o se terminaría burlando y riendo del pobre desgraciado. Probablemente la segunda. Si no era así, sería agradable hasta que lo mandara a desayunar.

-… Estúpido enano… - Se quejó levemente, mascullando. – Eres un pendejo de primera.

La respuesta: Ink era un miedoso. Solo hicieron falta 10 minutos para demostrarlo. A pesar de que era medio divertido, verlo saltar y taparse para no ver era demasiado. Ink era un idiota, si le tenía tanto miedo a las películas de terror, ¿para que se sentó a verlas con él?, ¿acaso era un masoquista?, esperaba que no, los masoquistas no eran buenas víctimas para asesinar o divertirse en su trabajo, ¡solo arruinaban todo!

\- ¿Eh? – Ink salto ante el repentino empujón que obtuvo, y luego no pudo hacer más que mirar estupefacto el control flotando en frente de él. - ¿Estas… estás seguro?, pensé que querías ver eso. - El control solo floto más cerca de él en respuesta. – Eh, gracias…

Error se palmeó la frente y gruño levemente ante lo que Ink colocó: arte. ¡El idiota pasaba casi todos los días haciendo arte!, ¿por qué también tenía que-

\- Jajajaja, perdón, perdón… - Ink cambio el canal, muy divertido, dejando una película de animación en su lugar. – Solo te estaba jugando una broma amigo, no tenías por qué ponerte así.

Con "ponerte así" Ink se refería a que su acompañante había gruñido y de pasado se había aplastado contra el sofá. El gruñido fue lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído, y era uno de mal humor, y con el repentino cambio de la fisiología del sofá, pues… Ink sabía muy bien que había molestado a su acompañante, no pensó que fuera a molestarlo tan mal. Honestamente Ink sabía que lo iba a molestar, ¿quién no lo haría si pasaba tanto tiempo con él?, era como ver arte cada vez que estaba con él, y cuando por fin podía ver algo diferente le ponían más arte… cualquiera se molestaría en su lugar.

\- ¿Te gusta más esto?, es comedia. – Ink trato de cambiar la atmósfera un poco.

Si bien Ink sabía muy bien que su acompañante nunca le haría daño, al menos no intencional, tampoco quería molestar mucho al único ser que prefería quedarse con él y hacerle compañía en lugar de ir a su merecido descanso eterno. Era raro, muy raro, no sabía que un espíritu podía comportarse tan naturalmente como una persona viva. Realmente nunca llegó a imaginar que un fantasma le gustara ver televisión, para ser sincero… esto sería una buena idea para un nuevo universo…

\- Te odio enano. – Masculló dándole malos ojos a Ink.

Como si sintiera la mirada, o quizás hubiera oído las palabras, Ink se rió nuevamente. Quizás si lo había oído, pero para saber…

\- Perdón, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad… - Ah, eso podía funcionar. - ¿Qué te parece si te ofrendo un paquete de galletas entero para ti solo como disculpa?, ¿no te gustaría?

Error pestañeo varias veces, incrédulo, solo para luego reírse levemente. Ink era de verdad un idiota sin remedio, ¿no es así?

\- Tomaré el silencio como un sí. – No había pasado nada, ni ruido ni movimiento. Y ya el sofá había adquirido su forma normal, así que suponía que su amigo ya no estaba tan molesto.

La película fue tranquila… si no contabas las risas de Ink. Claro que eso no molesto a Error, más bien lo aliviaba, y lo hacía sonreír un poco también. Así era que debía de actuar el creador, ese era el creador que conocía, un completo idiota, pero uno alegre, bromista, y buen intencionado. Ahora, si solo Fresh estuviera mejor podría irse sin ninguna clase de remordimiento o preocupación al más allá… bueno, no en todo se gana, suponía.

\- Oye amigo, ¿me acompañarías al supermercado?, tengo que abastecer la cocina, y así también eliges las galletas que quieras. – Pregunto y ofreció Ink amablemente, sonriendo después de desayunar y arreglarse.

Ink realmente no necesitaba preguntar, igual lo iba a acompañar o sino Ink nunca terminaría de hacer las compras correctamente, pero el tema de poder escoger las galletas sí que era un buen incentivo. Quizás un muy buen incentivo, pensó Ink una hora más tarde…

-… Okay, okay, ya entendí que quieres las de chocolate. – No las soltaba, todo el recorrido había estado acompañado de un paquete de galletas flotante a tiempo completo.

A la hora de hacer compras casi siempre había cosas flotando a su alrededor, su amigo ayudándolo a recoger todo lo que necesitaba comprar, pero nunca esto había pasado antes…

-… Eh, ¿las galletas van? – Seller pregunto cuando le llegó el turno de Ink, viendo el paquete de galletas flotante.

Seller no estaba tan sorprendido, al igual que el resto del personal, eran galletas de chocolate, y Error amaba el chocolate. Aun así, los guardias habían adquirido trabajo de última hora: asegurar a un buen número de clientes que había un fantasma en la tienda, pero que solo estaba acompañando a un cliente, y todo estaría bien siempre y cuando nadie molestara a dicho cliente. Seller, ni ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, era idiota: muerto o no Error era Error, y por tanto lo mejor era no provocarlo. Y en este caso, incluso él estaba muy claro que provocar a Error ahora era meterse con Ink, así de simple.

Era extraño de pensar que hablar mal de él no provocaba más reacción que una sonrisa muy engreída del destructor, o simplemente una mirada muy altanera y engreída, pero meterse y hacer sentir mal a Ink era un rotundo no. Si alguien hacía llorar a Ink, sería mejor que corriera lo más rápido posible a esconderse y rezar porque Error no lo encontrara, al menos si no fue por accidente. Personalmente, para Seller era altamente irónico la situación: Ink siempre quiso la atención de Error desde que lo conocía, y ahora la tenía, pero ni se daba cuenta de ello… aunque era triste que fuera ahora, y no cuando Error estaba vivo.

\- Le dije que le ofrendaría cualquier paquete de galletas que quisiera por molestarlo temprano. – Ink explico un poco avergonzado. – Veo que ama el chocolate, me recuerda un poco a Error… - Error amaba el chocolate, era lo que más le gustaba después de todo.

\- ¿Uh? – Seller sonrió muy divertido, tratando de no hacer contacto directo con Error, quien sí se estaba riendo, y sonriendo engreidamente. – Es una bonita coincidencia, así solo tendrás que llenarlos a ambos de chocolate, ¿no crees? – Dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Por alguna razón Error no quería que Ink supiera que él era su nuevo "amigo", y francamente creía que era mejor así… menos dolor y tristeza para Ink de ese modo.

\- ¡Cielos!, no había pensado en eso… - Ink se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo y emocionado, una rara combinación. – Tienes razón, solo tendré que ser más creativo en los chocolates que le daré a cada quien, gracias Seller.

Oh si, Ink no tenía ni la más mínima idea en lo que se había metido, definitivamente. La sonrisa de Error había alcanzado nuevos niveles que nunca antes habían sido vistos, al menos no por casi nadie. Bueno, pensó Seller muy divertido, a este ritmo Ink se terminaría de ganar el corazón de Error. Porque en el momento en que Seller vio de primera mano a Error detrás de Ink, Seller sabía sin duda alguna que Ink ya había, de alguna forma, conquistado al destructor. Obtener la atención del destructor no era algo exactamente fácil, al menos una duradera. Obtener su amistad era aún más difícil, y solo sabía que era posible por lo que veía. Sin embargo, Seller estaba bastante seguro de que una simple amistad no explicaba porqué Error casi siempre estaba con Ink, asustaba a casi todos lo que podrían darle algún problema al creador, se molestaba en asegurarse de que Ink comiera adecuadamente y de que se fuera a dormir a horas adecuadas y de paso lo despertara, lo quisiera Ink o no.

Un simple amigo cuidaba de otro, le tenía confianza a otro, y se reunían de vez en cuando a compartir entre ellos. Un simple amigo no se la pasaría contigo día y noche, asegurándose de que estuvieras bien, asegurándose de que hicieras cosas que no quisieras por tu bien, y mucho menos te acompañaría a todo lugar para cuidarte y facilitarte las cosas lo más posible… sin decir nada.

\- Tal vez quieras dirigirte a la tienda de dulces de la esquina, oí que les llegó una nueva selección de chocolate en estos días… - Llámenlo iluso, pero realmente deseaba que esto no simplemente acabara así, en que una vez que Error estuviera satisfecho e hiciera lo que sea que tenía que hacer con Ink se fuera… y allí muriera todo. No había mejor final que ese, pero… ¿era ser egoísta e iluso querer que hubiera la posibilidad de algo mejor que eso?


	14. Extra 6

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 6

-… ¿Otra pesadilla? – Error suspiro levemente, sentándose al lado de Ink, quien se estaba moviendo mucho y haciendo caras extrañas… - Hacía tiempo que no tenías una…

Error suspiro una vez más, debatiendo si debía de dejar que Ink lidiara con esto el solo o no… A la final, luego de un minuto o dos, Error volvió a suspirar y tocó la frente de Ink con un dedo, luego de prepararse mentalmente para encontrarse con algo relacionado a su muerte y muy seguramente a un Ink triste y-… Error pestañeo muchas veces, sin entender porque se encontraba sobre algo muy suave, y mucho menos porque la cara de Ink estaba tan cerca de la de él… aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era la expresión de Ink.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Ink sonrió un poco, seductor. - ¿Asustado? – Al preguntar eso, llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del destructor, tocando como si se tratara de porcelana fina. – No tienes por qué estarlo, no pasara nada que no quieras cariño. – Aseguro, sonriendo aún más, comenzando a acariciar el hueso negro muy suavemente.

La expresión de Ink era muy tranquila, y muy, muy _intensa_. En especial sus ojos, los cuales ardían por sí solo de su intensidad, y aun así eran amables, cálidos, y llamaban a perderse en ellos con solo mirarlos. La sonrisa no ayudaba, era feliz, se veía muy feliz, y amable nuevamente, como esas tiernas sonrisas que deberían ser dedicadas únicamente a la pareja. Ink también estaba levemente sonrojado, lo cual solo acentuaba lo demás ya anteriormente dicho, y su sonrojo era un auténtico arcoíris.

-… Cariño mío, amor mío… - Error volvió a pestañear, ¿por qué se estaba acercando?

Fue en este punto que Error noto que uno de las pupilas de Ink era una estrella, la estrella tan conocida, pero el otro era un gran _corazón rojo_. Cuando Ink estaba a unos centímetros de unir con la de su acompañante, de hecho, ya estaba cerrando los ojos y todo para disfrutar lo más posible de tan hermosa experiencia, fue cuando finalmente Error reaccionó:

\- ¡NO SOY TU AMANTE IMBÉCIL! – Se levantó empujando a Ink fuera de él bruscamente, gritándole en todo el medio de la acción.

-… Ouch… - Ink hizo una mueca, recuperándose del empujón. Para mortificación de Error, la expresión de Ink volvió a ser la de antes. – No te grites amor, despertaras a los niños. - ¿Qué? – Tu sonrojo es tan lindo… - Levantó la mano y comenzó a acercarse lentamente para tocarle las mejillas ahora sonrojadas fuertemente en un hermoso color azul… - No me canso de verlo…

Ink fue detenido por nada más y nada menos que un muñeco de oso enorme, cosa que lo detuvo debido a lo confuso de la situación. Por su parte, Error no podía estar más asustado y avergonzado: lo primero que había podido agarrar para poner un muro entre él e Ink fue… eso… un oso de felpa gigante. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando cualquier otra cosa que no fuera peor que lo que había agarrado antes, pero… el cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y cuadros, y juguetes, y estanterías… tristemente las estanterías estaban muy lejos y si corría Ink seguramente lo alcanzaría…

-… ¿Cariño? – Ante el tono herido, Error volvió a redirigir su mirada en Ink. Mala decisión. - ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

El tono era suficiente para detenerlo de decir algo muy hiriente, pero verlo era aún peor. Ink se veía preocupado, herido, y triste… una muy mala combinación, en especial porque aún tenía esa…

-… Solo… - Error trago, soltando el muñeco y llevándose las manos a la cara. – Solo dame un momento…

¿Pesadilla?, obviamente NO. Esto tenía que ser un sueño húmedo, o al menos el inicio de uno… que suerte la suya, él realmente pensó que era una pesadilla. Si hubiera sabido eso hubiera más que escapado de la casa, no, solo con saber que Ink tendría un sueño húmedo hubiera ido a visitar a Geno y a Fresh por unos días. Si de por si eso era malo por sí solo…

Cada vez que entraba en un sueño de Ink, bueno: pesadilla, se había dado cuenta rápidamente que si existía un Error en la pesadilla él lo suplantaría, tomaría su lugar, en tiempo y espacio. Si había varios, tomaría el lugar del primero en aparecer. Era una experiencia aún más rara que poder entrar en un sueño, lo admitía, pero nunca había estado en esta _posición_. Siempre había aparecido atacando a Ink o moribundo, una que otra vez había aparecido en medio de uno de sus peleas habituales con Ink, diciéndole algo o deteniendo un ataque o recibiendo uno, ya que no podía continuar la secuencia que seguía el sueño porque simplemente acababa de _llegar_.

Lo que más lo aterraba en ese momento no era que Ink estuviera teniendo un sueño húmedo… no, para nada, lo que lo aterraba se llevaba eso por los cuernos: había aparecido debajo de Ink y a punto de ser besado. En pocas palabras: Ink estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con _él._ ¿No podía haber sido con Dream o con alguien más?, se preguntó casi desdichado, si hubiera sido alguien más hubiera podido salir de allí rápidamente al darse cuenta de que no era ninguna pesadilla sin ver más de lo necesario… Ahora, ¿cómo se supone que-

\- Cariño… - Error no se movió, no podía hacerlo, e Ink aprovecho eso para abrazarlo con más fuerza. – Perdón si te moleste, no era mi intención hacerlo… - Murmuró honestamente en su oído.

Bien, excelente, _¿ahora qué demonios hacía?_

-… No soy tu amante… - Dijo lentamente, en voz baja, liberándose del abrazo sin ser rudo, pero tampoco muy amable. – No me toques.

Error nunca había lidiado con algo como esto, nunca había realmente tenido interés romántico, nunca se había enamorado y mucho menos había tenido pareja. No es que le hubiera dado mucha importancia tampoco, más centrado en divertirse, hacer su trabajo, y hacer muñecas. La compañía de las voces y de sus hermanos le eran suficiente, así que estar solo no le afectaba tanto. Además, ¿con quién hubiera podido hacer pareja si se hubiera interesado?, casi todos lo odiaban, o le temían, muy pocos eran neutrales y casi nadie lo quería. ¿Por qué molestarse entonces?

-… Hey, no llores. – El de verdad no estaba hecho para estas cosas, sinceramente. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para hacerlo llorar?, no fue rudo, no lo hirió… - No me gusta verte llorar.

Error hizo una mueca al ver que eso no funcionó… Suponía que debía de agradecer que esto era un sueño que Ink seguramente no recordaría, pero aun así…

\- Tu sabes que no me gusta que me toquen. – Eso debería de hacer las cosas mejor, ¿no? – Y… no somos pareja, lo sabes, ¿no? – Cielos, cielos… - A menos que me esté perdiendo de algo… ¿no deberías de estar soñando esto con otra persona?, ¿tal vez Dream?, son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

Error termino suspirando profundamente al ver que Ink ni siquiera lo miro, y continúo llorando. De verdad el no-

\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo hubiéramos sido. Sé que estás muerto. – La cara de Ink era increíblemente triste, y culpable también, pero al menos ya lo estaba mirando. – Sé que muy probablemente nunca te hubieras enamorado de mí, ni siquiera me querías como amigo, pero… - ¿Cómo una cara tan triste podía verse aún más triste? – tú me enamoraste a mi hace mucho tiempo… - Una muy triste sonrisa, pero una grande a pesar de esto. – Eres hermoso, siempre me gusto tu apariencia, tu diseño es muy único, tu forma de ser también atrae, ¿sabes?, te ves lindo cuando te enojas, y tu sonrojo también es muy lindo, eres muy divertido, aunque también eres muy problemático y odioso… - La sonrisa bajo un poco. – eso igualmente me enamoro de ti, extraño, ¿no?

Ink siguió sonriendo, triste, limpiándose las lágrimas, y admirando la reacción de Error: sumamente sonrojado y mirándolo como un perfecto búho.

\- Nadie te dijo nada eso cuando aún estabas vivo, ¿no? – La sonrisa cayó lentamente. – Sé que esto no cuenta, ya que eres solo un producto de mi imaginación, pero… - Una respiración profunda. – Error, te amo, ¿podría ser tu novio?, ¿por favor?

Y aquí es donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo Error se encontró contra la espada y la pared. Era simplemente _imposible_ decir no a una cara como esa: sumamente esperanzada, pero aun llena de tristeza y ahora se daba cuenta que también tenía culpabilidad y resignación. Sin embargo, Error no podía decir que sí. Error nunca se había enamorado antes, aun ahora no se había enamorado. Quería a Ink, era el único idiota que le dejaba chocolate y otras ofrendas a cada rato, y era muy divertido molestarlo, por no hablar de… ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse o encariñarse de alguien como él?, ni Geno fue o era tan atento como Ink lo había sido luego de su muerte.

-… Yo no te amo, Ink. – Era mejor ser sincero, aunque le dolió ver cómo Ink bajo la mirada de nuevo, derrotado esta vez. – Nunca me he enamorado, no sé lo que es el amor. – Error sonrió muy levemente al ver que Ink levanto la vista, un tanto extrañado ante lo que estaba oyendo. – Además, ya no estoy en el mundo de los vivos… - Otra razón más por la que Ink era un idiota en sus libros. – Tomando todo lo que he dicho en cuenta, ¿aun así me quisieras como tu nov-Ugh…

Error nunca terminó la pregunta: no pudo. Ink se le había lanzado encima diciendo si una y otra vez, abrazándolo tan fuertemente que Error dudaba poder quitárselo de encima sin hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente suave como para no hacerle daño a Error. Inseguro de qué hacer, Error simplemente se limitó a palmear su espalda y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, no estaba haciendo daño a nadie y francamente no quería hacerlo llorar otra vez… o darle alguna idea loca de besarlo o _peor_.

-… Debo preguntar, ¿tienes sueños como este frecuentemente? – Si la respuesta era un sí, Ink terminaría lidiando con sus-

-… No… - Ink lo miro triste, sus pupilas volviéndose una gota azul y una luna morada. – No, esta es la primera vez que te niegas, que hablas también… - Error pestañeo, ¿a qué se debía la repentina sonrisa feliz? – Siempre te quedas callado y me dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo, no es igual, no es…

\- ¿Satisfactorio? – Era lo único que se le ocurría, pero…

\- Me temo que no. – Ink hizo un puchero, aun en su pecho. Ink no lo iba a soltar pronto, ¿verdad? – Siempre pierdo las ganas a la mitad, sé que… sé que el verdadero Error no haría eso, nunca se quedaría callado, y siempre creí que participaría y no simplemente…

\- Tienes muchas ideas allí… - Este tema no le gustaba, en lo más mínimo. – Pero me temo que ni yo mismo sabría cómo sería.

-… ¿No tienes idea de cómo serías en la cama? – Las pupilas de Ink comenzaron a cambiar mucho, haciendo reír a Error un poco, cosa que solo hizo reír a Ink también. – Supongo que es de esperarse, nunca has estado con nadie, ¿no?

\- No. – Ni era de su interés tampoco.

\- ¿Me dices eso para hacerme sentir feliz? - ¿Qué? – Quiero decir, sé que no eres Error… al menos no el Error que quiero, pero…

Oh, ya veía el problema.

\- ¿Crees que porque esto es un sueño solo estoy diciendo lo que deseas oír? – Error sonrió amplio, engreidamente. – Vaya engreído tenemos aquí, siempre has sido un idiota, Ink.

\- ¡Hey! – Puchero, puchero~ - ¡No soy un idio-

\- Eres mi idiota. – Error pestañeó, sorprendido. ¡Funciono!, ¡Ink aceptó que era un idiota sin lucha por una vez!, eso era-oh, oh…

-… Solo si soy tu único idiota… - Murmuró Ink seductoramente, comenzando a mover un dedo lentamente en círculos sobre una de las manos que encontró.

-… Nada de _eso_ enano. – Le dio una mirada gélida, pero Ink solo le saco la lengua.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que eres mi novio, puedo hacer estas cosas contigo. – Ink comenzó a levantarse, acercándose a su rostro nuevamente. – Al igual que esto, cariño.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que Ink juntara sus bocas sin previo aviso, Error solo podía mirar a Ink de malhumor, cosa que solo hacía que Ink sonriera más si eso era posible.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, los besos son muy comunes en una relación. Y tengo decenas de ellas solo para ti. – Ante la falta de respuesta, la sonrisa de Ink cayó un poco, y preguntó cuidadosamente: - ¿Acaso ese fue tu primer beso?

No, no iba a responder a eso, simplemente no iba a hacerlo, ¡no!

\- Ese fue tu primer beso… - Ink declaró luego de un buen rato en completo silencio, sonriendo divertido, pero ahora más alegre. – Si sirve consuelo, yo aún no he tenido el mío… en la vida real al menos. – En sueños había besado a Error muchas veces, y a otras personas que no iba a decir.

-… No veo cómo alguien como tú no podría haber recibido ya su primer beso, Ink. – Era muy raro… - tú ya has estado en varias relaciones.

\- Pero no me había enamorado hasta ahora, y siempre quise perder mi primer beso con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado.

Años más tarde, Ink se preguntaría porque demonios Error, apenas teniendo 3, lo había engañado para robarle su primer beso como si solo fuera un juego. Error no le diría nada más que era su propia culpa, y en verdad: _así lo era._

-… Oye Error… - Llamo Ink suavemente, luego de un buen rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía y en la ilusión de poner abrazar a Error así.

\- ¿Hmm? – Fue la respuesta tranquila.

\- ¿Podríamos quedarnos así para siempre? – Era algo muy egoísta de pedir, pero…

El brazo detrás de Ink se movió un poco, comenzando un suave vaivén.

-… Estaré a tu lado hasta el día en que no me necesites más… - Prometió en su lugar. – Volverás a enamorarte, volverás a desear todo esto con alguien más, me recordarás algunas veces, pero ya no seré una influencia en tu vida… - Esa era su meta, y era lo mejor. – Cuando pase, ya no necesitarás de mí, ni me desearas, ni me amaras, y eso estará bien. – Era natural, era normal, era lo mejor. – Pero hasta entonces, estaré siempre contigo Ink.

En la mañana, cuando Ink se despertó, se despertó con una sonrisa y con un bello sueño que esperaba nunca olvidar.

\- Error… - Llamó suavemente, aun sonriendo. – Te amo… - Sabía que era imposible que Error lo oyera, o que lo amara, o que incluso le respondiera, pero…

Ink no tenía la menor idea que dos ojos rojos lo miraban con nada más que cariño y curiosidad, y mucho menos tenía idea de que sus palabras habían sido oídas claramente por aquel a quien fueron dirigidas, ni que provocó una pequeña sonrisa de esa persona.


	15. Extra 7

**Beta-Reader:** Sen-Taolli (en Wattpad).

Nada de Undertale ni de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante.

* * *

 **Beloved Ghost**

Extra 7

\- Innnnkkkkkkkkk~

Mientras que esto rompió muchas mentes y dejó a muchos en un estado de shock, Ink solo sonrió más grande y abrazo a Error del brazo antes de decirle traviesamente:

\- Es una sorpresa cariño, sor-pre-sa. – Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, haciendo las cosas peor para lo que estaban presenciando la escena. – Solo un poco más, ya vamos a llegar.

En ese momento, Error tenía atado un pañuelo sobre sus ojos, e Ink había estado guiándolo en todo el camino… pero ya Error comenzó a molestarse, ya que había pasado un buen rato y caminar a ciegas no era divertido. Error aun sonaba como un adolescente, en realidad aún podría ser considerado uno, pero en ese momento sonó como un perfecto niño impaciente. Era algo que Ink agradecía de sobremanera: Error se había vuelto un poco más infantil, o al menos era mucho más abierto en eso que antes.

\- Ya puedes quitarte la venda Ruru. – Lo soltó solo para poder alejarse y ver bien su reacción.

Aliviado de poder quitarse finalmente el pañuelo, eso fue lo que Error hizo: se lo quito sin pensarlo dos veces. Error pestañeo varias veces, ajustando su vista y viendo en donde estaban… y finalmente sonrió. Esto, por supuesto, solo hacía feliz a Ink mientras que el resto solo entraba más en shock. Error nunca sonreía, al menos no de esa manera, era demasiado… _demasiado inocente_.

\- Sabía que te gustaría. - ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle?, Error disfrutaba cuando Ink lo sacaba a citas, en especial ahora que finalmente podía llevarlo a otros lugares sin temor a que le hicieran nada. – Deberías de ir pensando qué película prefieres, tienes tiempo, porque primero vamos a cenar, y tengo la idea perfecta para ello.

Esta vez, finalmente Ink había podido traerlo a un cine, uno de los mejores, cosa que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta ahora, solo había podido comprar películas y golosinas e invitar a Error a verlas en su casa, pero ahora podía hacerlo a lo grande y lo seguiría haciendo. Por supuesto, a Ink no se le pasó por la cabeza el número de infartos y personas en shock que todos sus planes ocasionarían hasta que finalmente la gente digiriera dos cosas. La primera: Error no era tan malo como parecía o se hacía pasar. La segunda: eran novios, e Ink iba a lucir eso todo lo que pudiera.

\- Por aquí, estoy seguro de que esto te va a encantar. – Sobre todo el postre, pensó Ink traviesamente.

Geno casi nunca dejaba a sus hermanos comer comida chatarra, por más raro que eso pareciera. Error no era un amante de la comida chatarra, pero había cosas que podría ocasionar que quisiera matar a Geno por confiscarle o impedirle comer… una de esas cosas eran las hamburguesas y las pizzas. Geno lo mataría más tarde por esto, y luego Error mataría a Geno, y luego Fresh terminaría limpiando el desastre.

\- Déjame adivinar: maíz, jamón, cebolla, pimentón-

\- Solo ordénala Ink. – Se quejó Error, ignorando olímpicamente como los empleados quedaron completamente paralizados y como los clientes que no estaban en el mismo estado comenzaban a hacer una retirada táctica. – Tu conoces muy bien cómo me gusta.

Si, Ink lo sabía muy bien… era algo casi imposible de olvidar porque en ese entonces Error aún era un niño y le daba miradas de cachorrito por cosas como esta. Aun le daba miradas así, pero era en privado, siempre era en privado, a decir verdad. Fue gracias a estas cosas que Ink aprendió que Geno no quería que Error comiera comida chatarra… y que Error podría hacerle pasar muchas cosas malas a cualquiera por interferir. En cierto modo, Geno tenía razón, ese tipo de comida afectaba el crecimiento de un niño, en especial de uno que aún seguía bajo vigilancia de Vida porque simplemente era un ser más complejo de lo normal…

Error era un ser muy diferente a los demás, no totalmente, pero era diferente. Vida nunca había tratado con algo parecido, y por eso lo mantenía muy vigilado en los primeros 7 años, porque no tenía idea de cómo o si podía recaer. Nada malo pasó, unos malos sustos aquí y allá cuando se enfermó, pero de resto… Ah, debía de aclarar que cuando se enfermaba de niño no fue para nada gracioso porque iba un poco más grave de lo normal, en especial las fiebres. Aún no sabían la razón, pero al menos si se enfermaba ahora no era tan grave como antes.

\- Está bien cariño, solo quería confirmar. – Más impaciente y alegre no podía estar, Geno definitivamente lo iba a matar por esto. – Ve escogiendo un lugar, ya regreso.

Ink tardó más de lo esperado, porque la gente simplemente no reaccionaba, tomó un tiempo hacerlos reaccionar. No ayudó que Error no tuvo dificultad alguna en encontrar un buen puesto, el lugar estaba casi desierto. Honestamente Error no entendía porque, él no iba a hacer nada, pero la gente igual se iba. Bueno, mejor para él, suponía.

\- En unos 15 minutos nos las entregan. – Anuncio Ink al llegar, encontrando a Error en una mesa cerca de la ventana más amplia del lugar. – Hmm, buena elección, acogedor, solitario y con una gran vista, me gusta.

Tenía que haberlo visto venir, la verdad, Error prefería los sitios solitarios, probablemente para evitar conflictos o simplemente le gustaba la tranquilidad de esos lugares. Error solo le sonrió divertido, y movió su mano…

\- Error, por favor… - Ink medio se quejó, pero igual sonrió, dejando que Error le arreglara la bufanda.

Al terminar, Error coloco la mano en la mesa junto con la otra, y simplemente se limitó a mirar al creador a los ojos, sonriendo un tanto divertido. Lástima para el destructor que el creador no lo iba a dejar en paz para observar sus ojos.

\- ¡Ink!, ¡basta! – Aun así, Error no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

\- ¡Nunca! – Con ese grito de guerra, Ink salto a perseguir a Error para hacerle más cosquillas, olvidando totalmente en donde se encontraban.

No hace falta decir que estas acciones trajeron silencio a todo… y minutos más tarde, nadie podía evitar sonreír al ver esos dos, pues era imposible tener miedo al ver al terrible destructor reír tanto y suplicar por piedad solo por unas simples cosquillas. Además, Ink también ayudaba a las sonrisas: él estaba sonriendo enormemente y estaba jugando con Error, bromeando y demás, como si solo se tratara de dos buenos amigos haciendo travesuras… e ignorando el lugar en donde se encontraban, pobre el desafortunado que le tocaría arreglar sillas, mesas, y comida abandonada.

-… La cena está servida caballeros. – Saludo un mesero, intentando mantenerse profesional y no reírse.

Ante la repentina interrupción, ambos esqueletos pestañearon, deteniéndose para mirar hacia arriba… uno sonriendo apenado, y el otro dando una mirada gélida, pero el sonrojo azul en sus mejillas indicaba que estaba avergonzado de haber sido agarrado de esa forma. Si, esos dos se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban.

\- Eh, jejeje… - A pesar de la vergüenza, Ink no se arrepentía por haber perseguido a Error de un lado a otro. – Gracias-¡Error!

\- Quién es mío ahora, ¿hmm? - ¿Cuándo Ink iba a aprender a nunca darle la espalda en tiempos de guerra? – Déjalo en la mesa, por favor. – Dijo al mesero sin mirarlo, levántense y sacudiéndose el polvo. - ¿Y bien?, ¿quién es mi idiota favorito?, ¿quién es?, ¿quién es?

El mesero hizo lo ordenado lentamente, sin quitar la vista de la escena frente a él mientras trataba de no reírse. Ink estaba amarrado por los hijos de Error, colgado como una piñata con un gran puchero en su cara. Error solo le estaba dando una cara muy engreída, obviamente se estaba divirtiendo por finalmente poder voltear las tablas.

-… Soy tu idiota, Error. – La verdad, Ink no sabía si de verdad esto era un insulto o simplemente una forma de juego de Error. – Tu único idiota.

\- Bien~ - Error sonrió aún más, pero aún no lo libero. – Muy bien Ink~ - Ahora… - Solo te soltaré si me prometes dejarme en paz a partir de ahora por el resto del día, ¿aceptas el trato pequeño idiota sin remedio?

Error era casi del mismo tamaño de Ink aun, pero en cualquier momento lo iba a superar, aunque nadie estaba seguro si iba a recobrar su tamaño original o no. A Error no parecía importarle eso, al igual que algunas otras cosas, y quizás fuera lo mejor. Aun así, Error nunca paró de llamar a Ink enano, incluso cuando ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura al artista, lo cual era el hazme reír de sus hermanos.

-… De acuerdo, solo bájame ya. – Al menos estaba no lo había dejado colgado del techo, eso era un logro por sí solo. – Error. – Llamó algo irritado ante la mirada de superioridad que estaba recibiendo.

Con una leve risa burlona, Error lo solto una vez que lo bajó a la altura del suelo, para luego irse a sentar en donde estaba la pizza. Para Ink esto no fue ninguna sorpresa, no con cuanto le gustaba a Error esas cosas.

\- Lamento todo este desastre…. – Pobre de aquel que le tocará arreglar todo… - Muchas gracias por el buen servicio. – No hacía falta aclarar lo que en verdad Ink quería decir con eso: gracias por no acobardarse porque Error estuviera aquí. – Necesito hacer otra orden si no hay problema, esto es lo que quiero que hagan…

Error aún no había comenzado a devorar nada, esperando a Ink. Claro que no le faltaban ganas, y estaba muy impaciente porque Ink llegará, solo esperaba que no estuviera divagando con alguien otra vez… eso sería su perdición hoy si lo hacía.

\- Ya llegué-Oh, ¿y eso que no has tocado nada? – La verdad, Ink había esperado no conseguir nada. Cuando a Error le gustaba mucho algo, no lo dejaría ni probar, ya le había pasado varias veces.

La única respuesta que Ink obtuvo fue que la pizza fue ligeramente empujada hacia él y que Error miro a otro lado.

-… ¿No es eso tierno? – Susurro uno de los cajeros al otro, señalando a la pareja que había ocasionado el abandono masivo del establecimiento.

\- Eso es lo que lo hace aún más temible amigo. – Este cajero estaba más aterrorizado que encantado con la vista como su compañero.

¿Qué era lo que estaban viendo?, pues a una pareja de enamorados haciéndose los típicos cortejos juguetones entre ellos, en otras palabras: uno dándole de comer al otro, y el otro sonrojándose hasta no más poder, pero complaciendo a su amado. Si no fuera porque la pareja eran el creador y el destructor esto sería algo muy tierno, lindo, y vergonzoso de ver. En este caso, nadie diría nada, porque el que estaba sonrojado hasta no más poder era el destructor, y nadie quería ser su próxima víctima…

\- Oh vamos cariño, ¿acaso te molesta? – Ink iba a aprovechar todo lo posible esa cita, así de simple.

¿Qué demonios era lo que le había visto el creador al destructor?, ¿qué era lo que le veía?, era simplemente insólito. Alguien feliz, hablador, ingenuo, buena gente, cariñoso y sumamente amable… con alguien malhumorado, engreído, altanero, asesino… ¡Simplemente no tenía sentido!, ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué?

\- Cásate conmigo. – La demanda trajo a los pocos presentes de vuelta.

-… Error, ¿no deberías decirme eso a mí? - ¿Y no al helado?, término Ink en su cabeza algo celoso.

Error, por supuesto, no le hizo caso alguno, sus ojos únicamente centrados en una cesta de helado más grande de lo normal, lleno de helado de todos los sabores, galletas, pirulí, y demás dulces de chocolate, por no hablar de que la cesta estaba bañada en chocolate. Esta vez, ni el mesero fue sorprendido de que Error no dejará a nadie acercarse al postre una vez que lo tenía en manos.

-… Al menos lo disfrutas… - Murmuró Ink con una leve sonrisa, divertido y un tanto celoso.

Ink sabía que esto era una posibilidad cuando ordenó este postre, y-Ink pestañeo varias veces, pero trago.

\- Cállate. – Error le demandó, dándole mala cara y quitándole la cuchara de la boca. – Búscate tu propia cuchara, pendejo, esta es mía.

En serio, ¿qué era lo que le veía Ink al destructor?

\- Ah… - Ink abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, eso era nuevo.

Al final, Error compartió un poco de su postre con él, fue chistoso que cada vez que intentaba hablar Error lo detenía con una cuchara de helado en la boca sin siquiera mirarlo. Ink pago por todo con una gran sonrisa, y dejó una buena propina, mientras que Error devoraba lo que quedaba del postre, lo cual mayormente era la galleta de la cesta en sí. La próxima vez, pediría una torta de chocolate, y tal vez así Error dejaría que se la diera en la boca al igual que la pizza… podía soñar, ¿verdad?

-… Esto esta desierto. – Comentó Ink sonriendo, intentando no sentirse mal por lo que pasaba. No era su culpa que la gente fuera tan cobarde. - ¿Qué te gustaría ver cariño?

\- Esta. – Señaló Error sin mucho pensar.

\- ¿Esa? – Ink pestañeo varias veces, extrañado. – Pero esa no es de tu estilo, pensé que escogerías esta. – Ink señaló a un cartel lleno de una película de terror/misterio.

\- Esa no la disfrutaras. – Fue la respuesta simple después de que Error viera lo que señaló. – La idea es que la disfrutemos los dos, así que esta. – Volvió a señalar la película de antes. – Es comedia, a los dos nos gusta eso. – Anexo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Por supuesto, ante eso, Ink no pudo decirle que no, ya que para él era algo bastante tierno, Error estaba pensando en ambos. Comprar los tiques no fue difícil, solo había un cajero y era un Papyrus (su hermano estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa muy fea justo a su lado, ya que no lograba hacer que su hermano se fuera y ahora tenía a esos dos en frente), y a pesar de que la sala de cine que les tocó estaba desierta, y de que incluso la función inició casi inmediatamente y sin comerciales (Ink no podía creer que la gente estuviera tan asustada, humanos y monstruos por igual), todo fue grandioso. Ambos riendo bastante, y en algún punto ambos terminaron uniendo sus manos y apegados al otro por alguna extraña razón. Fue un buen día para ellos dos, para el resto que huyó no tanto, para los que se quedaron fue más o menos bien… dependiendo de porque se quedaron.

-… Hola, no te había visto en un tiempo amigo. – Saludo Seller con una sonrisa, solo para luego pestañear asombrado. – Veo que no vienes solo, pero… - Señaló a Error, curioso. – Sin ánimo de ofender, ¿pero cómo estás aquí?, oh no tienes que contestar si no quieres-

\- Hola Seller. – Ante esto, ahora fue el turno de Ink de mirar a ambos sin entender qué demonios ocurría. – Largo tiempo sin verte. – Seller era uno de los pocos que más bien sonreían al verlo con Ink antes. – Vida y Reaper, ellos hicieron esto posible. – Explico simplemente, sin querer dar más que eso.

-… Oh, ya veo. – Seller sonrió de nuevo, muy feliz, al ver que ambos esqueletos tenían las manos unidas. – ¡Felicidades!, ¿desde cuándo?, había esperado esto por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? – Con esto se estaba dirigiendo a Error. – Ink siempre te tuvo mucho cariño y realmente quería ver que… ya sabes… - Los señalo a ambos y luego a sus manos unidas, esperando que eso explicara lo que quería decir.

\- Gracias, tenemos unos 5-

\- Mañana cumpliremos 22 años de noviazgo. – Error interrumpió como si nada, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿22? – Seller pestañeo varias veces, sin darse cuenta de que Ink quedó de piedra. – Si no mal recuerdo, tú aún eras un fantasma… ¿no? - ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?

\- Aun lo era. – Error le confirmó pacientemente, y luego miro a Ink muy burlón, haciendo que Ink volviera a la realidad gracias a esa mirada. - ¿Sabías que los espíritus pueden visitar a las personas en sueños?


End file.
